Retour à Rosewood
by Dilzona
Summary: Alison Dilaurentis est de retour après deux ans de cavale, elle va devoir essayer de retrouver une vie normale, mais l'enfer n'est pas fini puisque les quatre personnes qu'elle aime le plus au monde la détestent. Malgré tout elle remarque bien les doutes d'Emily. Emison
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, tout le monde, j'espère vraiment que cette fiction vous plaira, Emison of course ( Je tiens quand même à dire que je ne possède pas les personnages ni l'histoire, tout est à la créatrice de Pretty Little Liars… Pour l'histoire, on se situe vers la saison 5 quand Mona est dite morte et que les filles se séparent d'Alison, dans cette fanfic elle n'ira pas en prison car la police n'a aucune preuve, seules les filles la soupçonnent. Je vais aussi changer quelques petites choses, surtout au niveau de la chronologie, ici Alison en est à son premier jour de reprise, et les filles ne lui parlent plus depuis deux semaines.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Alison recevait des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant les filles. A peine un mois et demi après qu'elles l'aient retrouvée et protégée et maintenant elles l'a prenaient pour une tueuse sociopathe sans cœur. Cela l'attristait vraiment, au fond elle savait que réapparaître n'était pas une bonne idée, pour couronner le tout sa mère était morte sans qu'elle n'ai pu la revoir, son frère Jason n'était pas là et ne voulait pas la voir. Seul son père était présent, enfin pas physiquement puisqu'il était encore une fois en voyage d'affaires. Il l'avait forcée à reprendre les cours au lycée, demandant à plusieurs professeurs de lui donner des cours supplémentaires de rattrapage chaque jour sauf le mercredi, de sorte qu'Alison avait des cours jusque 18 heures le lundi, mardi, jeudi et vendredi. Joie

Il était sept heures, son réveil sonnait dans toute sa chambre, Alison couchée en étoile sur son lit grommela quelques instants avant de lever la tête de son oreiller et de taper sur le réveil. Elle avait réussi à dormir pour la simple et bonne raison que son père était là hier et le serait aujourd'hui, mais dès ce soir, ses insomnies reprendraient, comment pouvait elle dormir dans une maison vide après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle se leva et partit se laver, le ventre noué, elle ne déjeuna pas, de toute façon, le temps lui manquait, il était 45 et les cours commençaient à 08h00.

Elle allait être à coup sûr l'attraction de la journée : Alison est revenue des morts !

Elle soupira puis commença à marcher vers son lycée, n'ayant pas le permis, comment elle aurait pu l'avoir après deux ans de cavale ?

Voisine de Spencer, il fallut qu'elle l'a croise au moment où celle ci montait dans sa voiture, elle lui lança un regard de dégoût, Alison n'y fit même pas attention et continua son chemin.

Spencer débarqua au lycée et courut vers ses amies près de l'entrée du lycée.

-Les filles devinaient qui j'ai vu ?

-Laisse moi deviner, ne serait ce pas notre chère Alison ? Fit Aria, soupirant.

-Exact, je ne sais pas comment on va faire, je veux dire elle va sûrement être dans ton cours de biologie Em, et dans ton cours de littérature Aria !

-Pas seulement biologie mais français aussi, j'en suis même sûre, fit Emily, agacée à l'idée de revoir la blonde dans ses cours.

-Bon écoutez les filles, ne mettons pas les bœufs avant la charrue, peut être qu'elle ne sera dans aucun de nos cours après tout elle a raté deux ans ! Dit Hanna se voulant optimiste mais une grimace s'affichait sur son visage.

-C'est la charrue avant les bœufs Han' * **celle ci leva les yeux au ciel** * c'est sûr qu'on l'aura dans nos cours, même si elle a raté pas mal j'ai su par ma mère que son père lui avait prit des heures sup' après les cours.

-C'est pas grave les filles, on ne lui parle pas et on reste à distance, surtout toi Em, fit Aria en plissant les yeux dans sa direction

-Quoi, pourquoi moi fit elle faussement indignée.

-Tu le sais très bien Em, tiens en parlant du loup, les filles se retournèrent toutes et virent ce qu'Aria venait de voir, Alison Dilaurentis.

Emily la regarda de haut en bas, elle était magnifique, comme à son habitude, son slim bleu clair lui allait à merveille et moulait ses formes et elle portait un simple débardeur blanc avec un message français inscrit dessus dont Emily ne connaissait pas la signification. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux et à peine mit de maquillage mais elle était de loin la fille la plus belle du lycée, et ça, tout le monde le savait, Emily détourna les yeux avant que les filles ne lui reprochent de trop la regarder.

-Bon j'y vais, on se retrouve ce midi, sur ces mots Emily s'enfuit vers son casier avant le début des cours.

Alors qu'elle rangeait les manuels dont elle n'avait pas besoin, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil la blonde qui lui faisait chavirer le cœur depuis ses treize ans, mais c'était pas possible, la suivait elle ?

C'est quand la blonde s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle, ne lui adressant pas un regard qu'elle comprit que son casier était toujours le même qu'avant toute cette histoire et donc qu'Alison ne la suivait pas, tandis que la blonde était en pleine recherche d'un manuel de biologie, elle sentit une main lui tapoter l'é tourna la tête pour voir un de ces gars de l'équipe de basket du lycée, et voilà c'était parti !

-Hey Ali, fit il en s'approchant de son visage, celle ci le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, je suppose que tes deux années dans la rue ont du être éprouvantes, continua t-il, mais tu as de la chance, j'ai une générosité sans limite et mon lit n'attend que toi, tu peux venir après les cours ma belle, fit il en lui lançant un clin d'œil tandis que ses amis rigolaient derrière lui et que quelques personnes regardaient discrètement.

Emily ne souhaitait qu'une chose, tapait la tête de ce crétin contre le casier, il était à quelques centimètres de la bouche de la blonde et commençait à lui caresser le bras, mais bon sang qu'attendait Ali?Elle se retint cependant de tout geste, Alison était une mauvaise personne, elle avait tué toute façon elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Alison repoussa violemment le jeune homme et lui pointa un doigt menaçant sur son torse, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire il y à deux ans.

-Écoute moi bien petit c**, je ne suis peut être plus la Queen Bee de ce lycée mais j'ai encore du pouvoir sur vous tous, fit elle tout en regardant les autres pour les prévenir par la même occasion, elle était énervée, Emily le voyait bien à sa mâchoire qui était un peu plus avancée que d'habitude et à son regard qui lançait des é reprit, j'ai des contacts et crois moi que si tu me touches encore UNE fois tu le regretteras, elle avait crié les derniers mots, de sorte que le jeune homme fit un léger pas en arrière en déglutissant, il leva alors les mains en l'air et s'en alla, Et ne t'avises plus de me toucher t'entends ! Lui cria t-elle dans le couloir, elle regarda alors la dizaine de personnes qui la fixaient et qui baissèrent le regard immé croisa le regard d'Emily en revenant à son casier et se figea le temps de quelques secondes avant de repartir à la recherche de son manuel, qu'elle claqua la porte de son casier et partit.

Emily était admirative, elle n'avait pas changé et savait toujours se défendre, ce qui la rassura car la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que la jolie blonde se fasse harceler, elle secoua la tête, à quoi elle pensait encore, elle ferma son casier à son tour et partit en biologie.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle légèrement en retard, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant la blonde au fond, plongée dans son manuel de bio. Et bien sûr, toutes les places étaient prises sauf celle à côté de celle ci, elle pesta, quelle idée d'arriver en retard !

-Excusez moi mademoiselle Fields, en plus d'arriver en retard vous vous permettez de prononcer des insultes?

-Oh nan nan excusez moi, je n'ai rien dit, fit elle en lançant son plus beau sourire, la prof revenu à son cours et Emily s'approcha de la table, Alison avait levé la tête un instant durant l'échange avec la prof puis s'était replongée dans son manuel, essayant de comprendre le cours, mais cela était impossible, cela parlait de la féminisation/masculinisation, et elle était perdu dans tous ces mots, gamètes,canaux de Müller et elle en passait.

Emily s'assit et sortit ses cours avant d'observer furtivement la page pour se mettre à jour dans le entendit Alison soupirer et l'observa, elle fronçait les sourcils sur le texte essayant de comprendre, une main posée sur son front et le coude appuyé sur la ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, sentant qu'Alison allait lever la tête elle baissa le regard à son tour vers le texte.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Alison regardait Emily écrire et remplir l'exercice, comprenant tout. Elle hésitait à lui demander de l'aide mais s'abstint, la brune la détestait, cela ne servirait à rien. Abandonnant elle balada son regard sur la classe pour essayer de remettre des noms sur ces visages.

-Mademoiselle Dilaurentis, un problème ? Lança la prof, faisant sursauter la blonde et soudain la classe entière la regardait, dont Emily, elle le sentait.

-Je, moi, non non ça va très bien et vous ? Alison se rendit compte de sa bêtise aussitôt qu'elle avait fini sa phrase, c'était à son habitude de répondre aux profs de façon insolente et cela allait être dur de la perdre.

La prof haussa les sourcils puis reprit : Alors pourquoi vous n'écrivez pas ?

-Bon d'accord j'y comprend rien à votre exercice, c'est ma première heure ici et vous me donnez un exercice sur des gamètes, de la testostérone et j'en passe, vous vous rendez compte que j'ai pas été en cours pendant deux ans, je sais pas une petite explication avant de me donner ça ? Je ne veux pas paraître insolente mais franchement, comment je pourrais comprendre ça, c'est du chinois pour moi !

La prof après ce discours n'était même pas énervée, à la grande surprise de la blonde : Tu n'as pas tort, je suis désolée, ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas vite te débrouiller c'est une question d'habitude, Emily, essaye d'aider ta camarade, et ne te plains pas, il ne fallait pas arriver en retard.

La classe se remit au travail tandis qu'Alison regardait Emily, gênée : T'es pas obligée, c'est pas grave j'essaierai de comprendre chez moi.

-Si je ne t'aide pas la prof va m'incendier, répondit elle froidement.

Emily rapprocha le manuel d'Alison au milieu et commença à prendre une feuille en papier pour lui faire des schémas de ses explications.L'espace d'un instant, Emily oublia toute sa haine envers Alison et lui expliqua calmement.

-Regarde c'est pas compliqué, chaque embryon a deux gamètes d'accord ? Mais là c'est indifférencié, ils ont donc deux canaux, celui de Müller et l'autre de Wolff…

Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, Alison pencha sa tête sur le schéma et Emily put sentir son odeur fruitée et faillit avaler de travers .Elle se reconcentra et finit ses explications, à la fin de celles ci Alison releva la tête et lui lança un grand sourire, un sincère, un de ceux que seule Emily avait le droit de recevoir à l'époque.

-Merci, lança t-elle enthousiaste tandis que les autres rangeaient pour partir, vraiment j'ai tout compris, est ce que… je peux prendre la feuille s'il te plaît ? Alison appréhendait la réponse.

La brune la regarda et hocha la tête avant de rassembler ses affaires et de s'en blonde était la dernière, alors qu'elle allait sortir la prof l'interpella

-Ca va mieux Alison ?

-Oui madame, j'ai compris c'est bon, désolé d'avoir parlé comme ça tout à l'heure, j'essaye de retirer mes mauvaises habitudes de mon comportement mais quand je suis énervée ça revient.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vois bien les efforts que tu fournis, c'est bien Alison, continue comme ça.

Alison sortit et alla vers son casier.A l'heure du midi, elle s'assit à une table seule et éloignée de celle des filles, voulant s'épargner leur regard accusateur posés sur elle. Quand allaient elles comprendre qu'Alison n'avait rien fait ?!Elle mangeait tranquillement quand le même garçon que quelques heures plus tôt passa devant elle avec son groupe d'amis en parlant assez fort pour que tout le monde entende, dont les filles.

-J'en ai pas fini Ali, tu seras bientôt dans mon lit !

Alison le regarda, dégoûtée : Et le frustré, si t'es en manque c'est sûrement pas de ma faute, alors vas te trouver quelqu'un qui sera autant en manque que toi et fous moi la paix, et m'appelles plus Ali ! Cria t-elle un peu plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait, mais quand elle vit que la moitié des personnes présentes rigolaient, amusés de la bonne répartie d'Alison, elle sourit et le garçon s'en alla, une fois de plus humilié.Elle vit bien que les filles s'empêchaient de rire elles aussi, elle prit son plateau et partit jeter son repas à moitié mangé, au passage, une jeune fille l'interpella : Bien joué, ce gars est vraiment lourd et tu es une des seules à lui avoir tenu tête !

Alison lui sourit : Chérie il faut t'imposer, tu es plutôt jolie, tu n'en as pas fini avec ce genre de personne. Puis elle partit. Emily avait entendu et s'était figée quand Alison l'avait appelé chérie, elle savait que c'était dans ses habitudes mais elle détestait ça.

…

Elle avait enfin fini les cours, le lycée était vide bien sûr, il était dix huit heures et il fallait qu'elle rentre à pied, elle repensait à Emily, à la façon dont elle avait été de nouveau la même qu'avant, au fond Alison était sûre qu'Emily avait des doutes sur les accusations de meurtre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous! Avant de commencer je tenais à préciser puisque je ne l'avais pas fais dans le chapitre précédent, bien entendu la série se déroule en Amérique, donc les personnages parlent en anglais et quand je parle de cours de français ou de messages en français comme sur le tee shirt d'Alison c'est comme si je parlais en anglais dans une série française, j'espère que j'ai bien expliquée, peut être que vous vous en doutiez, désolé si c'est le cas je voulais juste m'en assurer. Sur ce très bonne lecture et merci de me lire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

Toute la semaine, Alison avait essuyé des regards noirs de la part de ses anciennes amies, elle avait cours de littérature avec Aria le jeudi et le mardi cours d'histoire avec Spencer et c'était vraiment pas la joie, surtout avec Spencer. Après son cours commun de biologie avec Emily, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres cours avec, néanmoins aujourd'hui était vendredi et elle avait cours de français, le seul cours où elle s'en sortait mieux que tout le monde même après deux ans d'absence. Seulement il fallait passer une heure de biologie avant.

Quand le réveil sonna, Alison sursauta et se cogna contre sa table de chevet, la journée commençait bien, elle avait vraiment mal, elle s'était prit le coin en dessous de l'œil et elle sentait qu'il avait déjà gonflé. Elle insulta son meuble et se leva, une main posée sur son œil avant de partir se laver.

Quand elle sortit de chez elle pour se mettre en route, son œil avait doublé de volume et on avait du mal à l' rentra pour prendre une poche de glaçons et reprit sa route jusqu'au lycée où toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, elle s'en fichait pas mal, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que cette fichue journée se termine pour être deux jours tranquille. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Noël Kahn qui s'approchait de son casier, elle leva la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

-Hey, comment tu vas, dis je fais une soirée ce soir, t'es la bienvenue comme toujours, me fit il dans un clin d'œil, Noël l'avait dragué depuis la fin du collège et continuait maintenant encore, il savait au fond qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux mais cela l'amusait.

-Salut Noël, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée mais merci quand même.

-T'as fais quoi à ton œil, s'enquit il?

-Oh ça, c'est ma table de chevet t'en fais pas...

-Mmmh, bon aller viens, on s'en fiche des autres, justement te voir t'amuser leur fera peut être arrêter de penser à toute cette histoire!

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas trop..

-Aller quoi, t'étais toujours la première à vouloir faire la fête avant, il y aura tout le monde, profite de la vie!

-On verra Noël, la sonnerie retentit et elle le poussa gentiment sur le côté pour passer, à plus travaille bien mon grand, lança t-elle à son ami.

Noël rigola puis partit dans la direction opposée.

Elle arriva rapidement en cours de biologie mais il avait fallu qu'elle trébuche sur le chemin ce qui l'avait un peu énervée, elle ne fit pas attention aux gens autour d'elle et claqua son manuel sur la table avant de s'asseoir en soupirant et en ouvrant à la page qu'elle souhaitait, Emily avait été surprise et la regarda s' Alison remarqua que la brune était là et tourna la tête, en la voyant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'oublier la raison pour laquelle elle s'était énervée.

-Bon sang Alison qu'est ce que tu as fais à ton œil? Cria Emily, alertée par la rougeur et le gonflement.

-Oh je me suis battue..

-Ali! cria Emily inquiète.

Alison sourit, contente de la réaction d'Emily: Contre la table de chevet Em. Elle baissa la tête sur son manuel et sortit la feuille de schémas d'Emily afin de replonger dans son cours et de réussir l'exercice noté que la prof venait de déposer sur la table de chaque élève.

-A partir de maintenant je ne veux pas entendre un seul chuchotement, vous avez droit au cours mais pas à vos camarades c'est compris ? Devant le silence, la prof fut satisfaite et revint à son bureau.

Emily était un peu énervée contre elle même, pourquoi ne pouvait elle s'empêcher de lui parler, il fallait qu'elle arrête, elle se pencha sur sa feuille et commença à la remplir rapidement, trouvant cela assez simple. Après une demi heure elle avait fini, elle releva la tête, la prof ne les regardait pas, trop absorbée dans la correction de copies, alors elle s'appuya sur son coude et observa discrètement Alison, ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, elle fronçait les sourcils, trouvant sûrement l'exercice un peu difficile, mais elle remarqua rapidement que sa feuille était plutôt complète et que la jolie blonde s'aidait beaucoup de la feuille d'Emily, elle était fière d'avoir pu l'aider, au bout d'un moment ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux mêmes et elle plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Alison avait enfin fini, elle soupira de contentement, elle avait réussi, et elle avait presque tout complété, elle en devait une à Emily, en parlant de la brune elle la regarda rapidement et la vit dormir, elle ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, la lumière du soleil se reflétait sur ses cheveux pour donner des reflets un peu plus clairs, elle avait l'air si apaisée et sereine, elle s'attarda sur ses lèvres et mordit encore plus fort la sienne et laissa échapper un petit cri, elle s'était mordue, comme une idiote, elle sentait maintenant le goût désagréable du sang lui envahir la bouche, elle passa la langue sur sa lèvre pour sentir une petite bosse, super, en plus de son œil, c'était maintenant sa lèvre qui était gonflée du côté droit.

La sonnerie retentit et elle commença à ranger ses affaires, Emily ne s'était pas réveillée alors elle se pencha légèrement sur elle et secoua doucement son épaule en appelant son nom tout bas, celle ci ouvrit les yeux et en voyant le magnifique visage de la blonde, elle sourit avant de voir qu'Alison n'avait pas qu'un œil mais aussi une lèvre enflée, elle n'avait pas du le remarquer tout à l'heure, comment une table de chevet pouvait elle faire ça?

-Ali, ta lèvre, tu vas pas me dire que tu t'es cognée deux fois ce matin?

-Hein..que, jedkqlld, nan t'inquiètes, fit Alison affreusement gênée et rouge comme une pivoine avant de s'en aller précipitamment, elle s'arrêta devant le bureau, déposa sa copie et partit.

La brune fronça les sourcils, elle se demandait bien ce qu'avait Alison, elle n'arrivait de toute évidence pas à lui en vouloir, c'était impossible, aussitôt qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés elle oubliait prit à son tour ses affaires et partit vers son cours d'histoire.

...

Au midi Emily rejoignit ses amies à une table en soupirant, elle n'avait pas arrêtée de penser à Alison.

-Bah qu'est ce que t'as ma belle, l'interrogea Hanna.

-Hein, oh je, nan vous inquiétez pas.

-Em, c'est A, il t'a envoyé quelque chose?

-Quoi nan mais non je vous l'aurai dit, c'est pas A c'est autre chose mais il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez pas...Bon quoi de neuf? Dit elle espérant changer de conversation.

-Haha bien essayé Em, écoute on est tes meilleures amies tu peux tout nous dire et tu le sais! La poussa Aria, tentant de la faire parler.

-Je... J'en ai marre de ne plus parler à Alison, je n'y arrive pas.

-EM! Doit on te rappeler qu'elle a tué Mona !

-Oh mais bon sang, moi aussi j'ai tué quelqu'un Spence, Nate il ne te dit rien peut être! s'énerva Emily.

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir, c'était de la légitime défense, il allait te tuer si tu ne le faisais pas avant lui!

-Mais Spence, on ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mona, d'ailleurs on ne sait même pas vraiment si c'est elle, ce ne sont que des suppositions, A a déjà réussi à nous retourner l'une contre l'autre, c'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait des plans Emily en fronçant les sourcils avant de baisser sa tête sur sa salade et d'en prendre une bouchée.

-C'est Ali Em, elle n'a pas de vrai alibi et avait toutes les raisons de la tuer.

-C'est n'importe quoi, vous ne comprenez pas, je l'avais bien dit, Emily mangea sa salade rapidement de façon à quitter ses amies le plus vite possible, ce qu'elle fit, elle se rendit à son casier, il lui restait une demi heure avant son cours de français, alors elle s'y rendit puisque la salle était ouverte, être seule lui ferait du bien.

-Elles vont pas guider mes faits et gestes non plus, grommela t-elle, hors d'elle.

En y repensant, Emily était de plus en plus sûre qu'Alison n'était pas une mauvaise personne, ses amies en étaient tellement sûres que ça l'avait persuadée à son tour.D'accord Alison n'avait pas toujours été une sainte mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la soupçonner comme ça, beaucoup de gens n'aimaient pas Mona, elle la première, et pourtant on ne l'accusait pas de meurtre.

Elle était installée à une table au fond et commençait à relire le cours car elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal avec cette matière.

La sonnerie retentit mais elle continua son travail de compréhension d'un poème de Victor Hugo. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand les élèves furent en place et que personne n'était à côté d'elle, elle leva la tête, Alison rentrait à son tour, il restait deux places, une devant avec un de ces garçons de l'équipe de basket et celle à côté de la brune, Alison ne savait que faire, mais quand elle vit le regard du jeune homme qui regardait ses formes elle leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un coup d'œil à Emily, désespérée, celle ci se précipita de lui montrer la place à côté d'elle avec un sourire, la blonde rassurée, quitta le jeune homme et partit s'asseoir avec Emily. La brune avait bien vu le regard du jeune sportif, c'était d'ailleurs le même que lundi, et rien que de voir son air idiot mater Alison la mettait hors d'elle.

-Merci, je, tu me sauves vraiment, c'est le mec de lundi, il n'arrête pas de me demander de coucher avec, il a un sérieux problème.

-Oh t'inquiètes, je t'ai juste demandé de venir car tu es forte en français comme ça j'arrêterai de me noyer dans tous ces textes, fit elle pour la taquiner, Alison la regarda et fronça le nez.

-Oh je n'en doute pas, plutôt ironique pour une nageuse pro de se noyer ...

Emily rigola doucement, Alison adorait ce rire, elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison mais Emily lui parlait, la taquinait même!


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci Loann pour ton commentaire ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Ouiiii j'adore aussi comment elle se comporte haha.**

 **Nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture et bonne journée/soirée !**

-Alison, ça veut dire quoi ça, j'arrive pas à comprendre la phrase ça m'énerve! Alison vit au visage d'Emily qu'elle devait être restée bloquée sur cette phrase assez longtemps, elle sourit et regarda la phrase en question.

-"O servitude infâme imposée à l'enfant" c'est cette phrase qui te dérange ?

-Oui, tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

Alison lui traduisit la phrase et Emily ouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme illuminée, elle regarda un instant Alison dans les yeux, ou plutôt l'œil, puis reprit sa blonde se pencha au dessus de l'épaule d'Emily et chuchota à son oreille "Et mon merci?" elle n'en revenait pas elle même d'avoir osé se rapprocher autant de la brune, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait, elle se recula mais en voyant l'effet qu'elle avait fait sur Emily elle fut plutôt satisfaite d'elle mê brune releva la tête et la remercia silencieusement ce qui rendit le sourire à Alison, Emily adorait voir les fossettes d'Alison se former et ses yeux s'illuminer quand elle était heureuse, c'était une vision inoubliable.

Alison se replongea dans Melancholia de Victor Hugo et finissait les explications en anglais du poème sur une feuille à part quand la prof commença à parler.

-C'est bientôt la fin du cours et je me doute bien que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas fini mais je dois vraiment récupérer ce devoir maintenant, mais, puisque je suis d'une bonté d'âme sans précédent, je vous offre la possibilité de venir finir ça de 17h à 18h, je serai vous je le ferai.

Tous les élèves déposèrent leur copie même incomplète et partirent tandis qu'Emily regardait la sienne: Il faut vraiment que j'améliore mes notes, tant pis pour la fête, j'irai un peu plus tard, dit Emily en s'adressant à Alison.

-Tu me tiendras compagnie, sourit elle.

-Mais tu as fini toi

-Oui mais j'ai des heures supplémentaires chaque jour, on sera surement dans la même classe, tu vas à la fête?

-Oh, alors cette heure passera plus vite se réjouit elle, euh oui j'y vais et toi?

-Je ne pense pas, j'en ai marre de tous ces regards posés sur moi, ça m'insupporte, je ne peux pas faire un geste sans que dix personnes au moins ne l'aient remarquées...soupira t-elle

-On..nan laisse tomber abandonna t-elle rapidement, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser.

-Quoi fit elle un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je, enfin je peux y aller avec toi, on s'en fiche des autres nan?

Alison ne savait vraiment pas quelle mouche avait piqué Emily, pourquoi ce changement de comportement, peu importait, elle adorait ça.

-Ca marche, alors je passe te prendre à 20h, mais je serai à pieds, ça te dérange pas ?

-Charmant, non non c'est parfait fit elle en mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et en s'en allant.

...

-Hey Em!

Emily se retourna et vit Hanna essoufflée à quelques mètres d'elle, elle l'attendit et la blonde la rejoignit rapidement.

-Quoi? Sa voix n'était pas froide ni distante, mais elle n'était pas vraiment chaleureuse non plus et Hanna le sentit.

-Hey, Spence s'est un peu emportée d'accord, tu as le droit de douter et de penser ce que tu veux d'accord, ne dis pas que je t'ai dis ça à Spence elle bloque vraiment sur Alison en tant que meurtrière, mais j'avoue qu'Aria et moi on s'est déjà questionnées et à vrai dire on n'est même plus sûres non plus.

-C'est pas ça Han, je comprends tout à fait que vous puissiez y croire, mais arrêtez de vouloir m'obliger à y croire aussi, parce qu'à vrai dire, je n'ai fais que vous suivre sur ce coup là, je peux pas y croire Han, tu me connais, quand il s'agit d'Alison je ne vois que le bon en elle, je sais pas j'ai essayé d'y croire mais je peux pas elle est...dès que je la regarde j'oublie tout ça...C'est qu'une ado de 17 ans qui a du fuir pendant deux ans et qui est maintenant toute seule, oui elle a fait des erreurs mais bon sang, on en a toutes faites... et maintenant j'ai tout gâchée avec elle et ça m'énerve...

Hanna lui sourit: Et bah, si Caleb pouvait parler de moi comme ça! Ecoute Em, je dis pas être sûre de l'innocence d'Ali à cent pourcents, mais c'est vrai qu'on a été trop loin...

-Han' tu vois bien qu'elle a changé, ce n'est plus la même, je sais bien que ses moqueries sur ton poids doivent encore résonner dans ta tête mais...au jour d'aujourd'hui elle ne se permettrait même pas de faire une petite blague dessus.

-Em, tu sais, elle ne s'est pas toujours moquée de moi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie avant toute cette histoire, oui c'est vrai qu'elle pouvait vraiment être blessante mais, c'était la seule présente pour moi dans les moments les plus durs...

Emily l'interrogea du regard, Hanna n'avait jamais fait allusion à des moments durs de sa vie, elle savait qu'elle en avait eu mais savait aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

-Je... sans elle je sais pas, il y a deux ans j'allais vraiment pas bien, tu te souviens cette semaine de cours que j'avais ratée, je sais pas si tu remarquais mais à cette même semaine, Alison avait loupé plusieurs cours pour venir me voir et tous les soirs elle restait deux bonnes heures avec moi, elle me prenait dans ses bras quand j'avais besoin de pleurer, regardait ces comédies romantiques qu'elle n'aime pas tellement mais elle se forçait, me racontait plein d'histoires du lycée et dansait avec moi pendant des heures dans ma chambre pour que je me défoule. C'était..grâce à elle, enfin si elle n'avait pas été là tu sais...

La brune l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra fort.

-Alison est quelqu'un de bien, je n'en ai jamais douté, elle a juste ce côté insupportable des fois, mais c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'elle est revenue, tu as sûrement raison, elle a changé.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venue me parler Han, ça me fait tellement plaisir, peut être que tu devrais lui parler?

-Oui mais je n'ai aucun cours en commun avec..

-Elle vient ce soir avec moi, essaye de t'éloigner de Spence un peu on viendra vers toi d'accord?

-Ouais, ça me paraît pas mal! Mince, je dois y aller, la prof de sport va me tuer j'ai raté le cours précédent si je n'y vais pas j'aurai des heures de colle...A ce soir Em, je t'aime! cria t-elle tout en courant vers le gymnase, elle l'entendit crier un "attendez moi coach!" et rigola.

...

Alison se dirigeait vers la salle où elle avait ses heures sup', quand elle entra elle était seule, même pas de surveillant, elle soupira et s'installa, celui ci arriva et donna à Alison des feuilles de biologie.

-Oh nan vraiment? Encore, vous savez que j'ai d'autres cours aussi, ça fait trois jours que je fais de la bio, ça suffit quand même, de la géographie de l'histoire mettez moi ce que vous voulez mais stop la bio.

Emily entendait la voix d'Alison depuis le couloir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle se plaignait, encore.

-Bonjour Mr, je suis là pour finir mon devoir de français.

-Oui, ton prof m'a averti, tu peux t'asseoir où tu veux, mais si tu veux de la tranquillité, ne vas pas à côté d'Alison, fit il en la regardant, souriant.

-Quoi, je peux être vraiment calme, aller donnez moi même des maths!

-Ecoute Alison, d'après tes profs, c'est la matière où tu as encore beaucoup de mal, je n'y peux rien.

Alison pencha la tête en arrière en râlant, Emily rigola et s'installa juste devant elle.

-Nan Em me laisse pas!

-J'ai un cours à finir ma chère, fit elle en se retournant.

-Traître fit elle d'une voix faussement attristée.

-Ca suffit Alison, travaille.

-Et personne ne m'aide?

-Je n'y connais rien en bio, je suis un littéraire fit le surveillant en levant les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon. Et n'embêtes pas Emily, elle fait du français.

-Très bien très bien, elle se pencha alors sur l'exercice, ok j'ai une idée, reprit elle, au bout de trente minutes si je ne dis rien j'ai droit à une autre matière?

-Ca me parait pas mal, maintenant chut et travaille.

Les trente minutes passèrent et Alison n'avait répondu qu'à la première question, elle leva la tête et vit qu'Emily finissait son français.

-Aller hop ça fait trente minutes!

-Tu as répondu à combien de questions?

-Une...mais elle était longue essaya de se rattraper Alison.

Le surveillant soupira mais lui donna quand même une feuille de géographie cette fois, Alison détestait ça mais la fit, il était 18h, enfin, les deux filles étaient devant le lycée et Emily lui proposa de la raccompagner, ce qu'elle accepta, le trajet fut silencieux mais agréable.

-Tu vas porter quoi? Fit alors Emily pour briser le silence.

-Dis donc on est bien curieuse, tu verras, fit elle dans un clin d'œil.

...

Alors qu'elle se préparait, elle reçut un message d'Emily, elle était ravie:

 _Em: Bon alors tu portes quoi? 19h30_

 _Ali: Mais que tu es impatiente... 19h30_

 _Em: Aliiii :( 19h31_

 _Ali: Une robe, et toi? 19h35_

 _Ali: Ne pleure pas mon enfant 19h36_

 _Em: Tu verras (; 19h36_

 _Ali: Mais 19h36_

 _Em: Tu t'es fait avoir ma belle 19h37_

"Ma belle", Ali était vraiment aux anges en ayant vu le dernier message, elle finit rapidement de se préparer et partit

Alison était devant la porte des Fields, portant une magnifique robe bleue ciel avec un décolleté en V qui en montrait juste assez pour ne pas être vulgaire mais magnifique.

Pam ouvrit la porte: Alison! Je me demandai quand je te reverrai ma belle, ça me fait plaisir, tu es splendide, Alison lui sourit et l'enlaça, elle aimait vraiment la mère d'Emily et c'était réciproque.

-Emily, cria Pam, ne fais pas attendre Alison.

-Je suis là c'est bon, fit Emily tout en descendant, elle portait un pantalon noir et un magnifique débardeur blanc en matière satinée avec de la dentelle sur le décolleté. Alison s'approcha d'Emily et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, celle ci rougit au contact mais sourit.

-Passez une bonne soirée les filles, appelez si ça dégénéré et pas trop

-d'alcool je sais maman, bisous, à demain, fit elle en sortant dehors.

Elles marchaient dans la nuit, c'était si agréable, le calme leur faisait tellement de bien.

-Au fait Ali, il y a Han qui souhaiterait te parler ce soir, ça te va ?

-Sérieusement ? Bien sûr que oui! fit elle toute excitée, Emily, pourquoi..pourquoi ce changement d'un coup, sans vouloir t'offenser il y à deux jours tu ne m'adressais pas la parole...enfin je me demandais juste

-J'ai réfléchi Ali, j'ai été bête, si on recommençait juste à zéro, je veux te laisser une deuxième chance.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai tué Mona?


	4. Chapter 4

Elles arrivèrent bien vite devant la maison de Noël Kahn déjà inondée de monde, des gobelets au sol et des couples s'embrassant un peu partout. Alison et Emily arrivèrent à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule et allèrent chercher un verre, Noël les rejoignit bien vite, déjà à moitié saoul.

-Alors les filles, on s'amuse? Puis il s'adressa à Alison, tu viens danser bébé? Fit il dans un clin d'œil charmeur.

Alison rigola et attrapa la main tendue de Noël, voyant qu'Emily ne suivait pas elle l'attrapa par le bras la forçant à venir aussi. La brune n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont Noël l'avait appelée, mais après tout elle n'avait pas droit de faire la tête à la blonde pour ça, elle essaya d'oublier l'épisode et commença à sauter dans tous les sens avec Alison. La blonde tournait autour d'Emily en s'approchant peu à peu et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle allait chercher son verre et celui d'Emily, après une heure, Alison en était déjà à son troisième et Emily s'était arrêtée au deuxième histoire d'être maître de ses mouvements et de surveiller Alison qui buvait son quatrième verre d'une traite avant de crier avec Noël en levant les bras.

-Ali, Aliiii, celle ci se retourna pour lui faire face et lui sourire béatement, Ali tu étais censée parler à Han ce soir.

-OOOOh, ouais je crois bien, fit elle avant de partir dans un fou rire, elle est où? HANNA HANNA où que tu es *Hips* hoqueta t-elle

-Nan nan Ali hors de question que tu lui parles dans cet état, on verra demain.

-Mais nan tranquille Em aller elle est où pourquoi elle se cache? Tu crois qu'elle est dans le canapé en dessous des gens là? Elle allait demander aux personnes concernées mais Emily la retint difficilement par la taille.

-Eeeeem fit elle d'une voix enfantine en commençant à bouder, pourquoi tu me laisses pas euh, aller je dois trouver Spence!

-Mais Ali de quoi tu parles c'est à Han que tu dois parler et non je ne te laisserai pas lui parler dans cet état!

-J'ai envie de m'asseoir ma tête tourne, soudain Noël maintenant ivre se ramena avec un verre plein pour Alison qu'Emily n'eut pas le temps d'attraper car la blonde l'avait bu en quelques secondes.

-Ca suffit Ali viens t'asseoir!

-Pourquoi tu cries? Faut boire Em ça va te faire du biiiieeeen, moi tu vois j'étais tendue et là c'est beaaaucoup mieux, oh écoutes la chanson, elle est trop bien viens!

-Nan Ali, elle l'attrapa par la taille et l'emmena en haut pour essayer de la calmer.

-Laisse moi y aller Em c'est pas juste !

Quand elle réussit enfin à l'emmener à l'étage elle s'assirent au sol et Alison se calma rapidement, elle posa sa tête sur les cuisses de la brune et ne parlait plus, ses paupières devenaient lourdes et elle regardait le plafond, Emily la trouvait terriblement mignonne comme ça, elle commença à passer une main dans ses cheveux et continua tout en traçant des cercles.

-Je me demandais

-Quoi, fit calmement Emily

-Tu parles avec Paige?

-Euh oui pourquoi?

-Tu...es avec ?

-Non Ali, mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse, on dirait que toi et Noël..

-T'es jalouse, fit Ali d'une voix saoule en rigolant.

-Nan, dit elle indignée, c'est juste qu' il t'appelle bébé et te fait des clins d'œil, je sais vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves il a rien de charmant...

-Normal t'es lesbienne, il te plaira jamais

-Ca n'a rien à voir, oh puis tu es saoule pourquoi on parle de ça.. Soupira Emily, ayant stoppé ses cercles.

-Continue, fit Alison en posant sa main sur celle d'Emily pour qu'elle comprenne de quoi elle parlait, elle la regardait dans les yeux, puis étant complètement saoule elle ne se contrôla pas et sa main partit sur la joue de la brune pour sentir sa douceur, du bout du doigt, elle retraça toutes les lignes du visage d'Emily, sans que celle ci n'ose respirer, frissonnant au contact de la blonde sur sa peau.

-Tu veux rentrer Ali, fit elle quand celle ci baissa la main pour se caler confortablement sur la cuisse d'Emily.

-Nan profites de la fête, fit elle d'une voix lointaine.

La brune sourit, et remua pour forcer Alison à ouvrir les yeux et la relever pour partir.

-Bh

-Chuuut, on y va, on est à cinq minutes de chez moi ne t'en fais pas tu seras bientôt dans un lit douillet.

-Je préfère tes cuisses moiiii

-Oui mais mes cuisses seront dans ce lit aussi ne t'en fais pas, aller viens.

Elles étaient à quelques mètres de chez Emily, la rue était calme et un vent frais soufflait sur leur visage, elles entrèrent silencieusement mais une fois dans les escaliers, Alison qui voyait flou loupa une marche et éclata de rire.

-Chuuuut Ali, ma mère dort

-T'as vu, puis elle repartit dans son fou rire, Emily mit son index devant sa bouche pour lui indiquer le silence et Alison l'imita

-CHUUUT, Pam dooort chuchota t-elle en rigolant.

-Aller dépêche toi.

Elles étaient enfin dans la chambre d'Emily, la blonde se précipita dans le lit d'Emily et appela les cuisses de la brune aussitôt, celle ci éclata de rire devant ce spectacle.

-Ali, il faut enlever tes chaussures et ta robe, je vais te passer un tee shirt et un short, ça va aller pour te déshabiller?

-Je sais plus comment on fait pour enlever les lacets, fit elle d'un ton sérieux, tu crois qu'il faut tirer sur la boucle?

Emily soupira et s'approcha d'Ali, l'aida à se mettre assise sur le lit puis enleva ses escarpins, il n'y avait absolument aucun lacet, puis elle fit se lever Alison et lui enleva sa robe, elle l'aida à enfiler le tee shirt et le short sans trop regarder puis se mit en pyjama à son tour avant de s'écrouler sur le lit à côté d'Alison.

-Tes cuiiiiisses, fit elle d'une voix grave qui se voulait terrifiante.

-Oui, elles arrivent, Emily se coucha et Alison vint comme un enfant vers sa mère pour se coucher sur elle.

-Finalement ton buuuuste est mieux, fit elle en se couchant au dessus de la poitrine d'Emily et en passant une main autour d'elle pour se placer finalement dans le creux de son cou. Emily plaça la sienne autour de la taille de la blonde et s'endormit à son tour.

...

Elle fut réveillée par le chant des oiseaux et la lumière éblouissante du matin, Alison était maintenant à moitié sur elle, elle tourna la tête vers son réveil, 10h56, Alison ressentit le mouvement et grogna en resserrant sa prise sur Emily

-Tellement possessive c'est fou, lui chuchota t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

-Oooooh pourquoi tu cries fit elle en levant la tête vers elle avant de refermer les yeux directement, pourquoi t'as ouvert les rideaux?

-Gueule de bois Ali...

Celle ci reposa son visage sur le ventre d'Emily, la prenant presque pour son oreiller humain.

-Une douche te ferait du bien.

Alison grommela avant de se lever et d'acquiescer, elle demanda la permission et l'ayant obtenu s'en alla vers la salle de ce temps Emily lui prépara des vêtements et vérifia ses messages, deux d'Hanna et un d'Ali...Ali?

 _Han: T'es où?_

 _Han: Bon je suppose que t'es bourrée donc fais pas de bêtises j'y vais moi._

Elle ouvrit en suite celui d'Alison

 _Ali: Tu es belle comme une lune, c'est beauuuu_

Emily éclata de rire, mais quand avait elle envoyé ça?

Elle appela Hanna rapidement et lui proposa qu'elles se voient toutes les trois l'après midi mê fois Alison sortie de la douche et habillée Emily fit de même puis elles descendirent en bas déjeuner.

-Heureusement que ta mère n'est pas là pour me voir dans cet état...

-Oui, surtout qu'hier, tu as du la réveiller avec ton rire, qu'est ce que tu rigoles fort quand t'es bourrée...

-J'ai rigolé, pourquoi?

-T'es tombée et après tu me disais des trucs incompréhensibles, et tu demandais mes cuisses aussi...

-QUOI? Alison faillit s'étouffer alors qu'elle essayait de boire son café.

-Et oui Ali, mes cuisses ont un pouvoir sur toi, tu ne peux plus t'en passer.

-Oh mon dieu désolé Emily...

-C'est rien, tu as préféré ma poitrine après..

Alison se tourna vers elle, horrifiée, une main sur sa bouche.

-Oh nan pas ce que tu crois! Fit elle à son tour gênée, non je veux dire pour dormir.

-Je suis quand même désolée, fit elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, au fait tu n'as pas répondu à ma question hier..

-Laquelle?

-Toi et Paige

-Oh si j'y ai largement répondu, fit elle en se levant avant que la blonde ne puisse la retenir.

-Et c'était

-Il fallait écouter Ali fit elle en lui souriant derrière son épaule.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bon voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, j'ai essayée de le faire le plus émotionnel possible mais malheureusement je ne suis pas très douée, j'espère que vous ressentirez quand même la tristesse... bon je vous rassure ça sera pas toujours comme ça haha, heureusement! Bonne lecture!**

Alison était sur son téléphone en train de répondre à un message de son père, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'Emily quand celle ci revint avec ses cahiers de cours et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Voilà, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour te faire ta prochaine fiche de bio et que toi tu m'aides à réviser mon français, fit elle d'une voix motivée et heureuse, pas de devoir réviser mais d'être avec la jolie blonde pour encore toute la matinée, le midi, et une partie de l'après midi. La brune remarqua le visage d'Alison, elle était ailleurs et ne l'avait pas écouté.

-Ca va Ali?

La blonde tourna la tête pour lui faire face, comme soudainement sortie d'un rêve: Oh oui oui, c'est juste mon père, il n'était pas là hier, ne le sera pas aujourd'hui et je viens d'apprendre qu'il ne sera même pas là de la semaine, soupira t-elle.

-Je suis désolée Ali, ça doit pas être facile d'être livrée à soi même comme ça.

-C'est pas comme si j'en avais pas l'habitude fit elle en rigolant pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire Ali.. depuis, depuis que tu as su pour ta mère tu ..enfin tu n'en as parlé à personne.

-Parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt Em, fit elle d'un ton sec...

La brune murmura son nom en s'approchant doucement d'elle, comme si elle était un animal sauvage dont il fallait gagner la confiance, elle tendit une main vers son bras mais la blonde repoussa son bras aussitôt, énervée qu'on parle de sa mère, énervée car sa mère était morte, énervée car elle n'avait pas pu la revoir, énervée car le dernier souvenir de sa mère avait été de devoir enterrer sa fille, énervée car Emily lui parlait de sa mère, et énervée car Emily était la SEULE à lui en avoir parlé depuis qu'elle avait appris, tout le monde évitait le sujet comme la peste et avec tout cette histoire de meurtre de Mona... elle avait du faire face à ses problèmes seule, encore.

-Al, la blonde releva la tête, non seulement parce que la voix d'Em s'était brisée mais aussi parce que Emily ne l'appelait Al que quand elle allait parler d'un sujet grave, et elle savait renifla et continua, se forçant à retenir ses sanglots et finir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Je suis désolée Al, j'aurai du être là pour toi, pas seulement ce soir, mais tout le long, je n'aurai pas du t'abandonner, je t'ai tourné le dos alors que tu étais brisée, je suis un monstre, fit elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains pour cacher son visage rongé par les larmes. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Alison qui se précipita sur Emily pour la prendre et la serrer contre elle en caressant ses cheveux et en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

-Em c'est bon, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu saches le, tu as toujours été là pour moi et tu as été là la fois où j'en avais le plus besoin, saches que si tu n'avais pas été présente, je.. sais pas ce qui aurait pu se dis jamais que tu es un monstre, tu es la personne la plus gentille et généreuse que je connaisse, tu ne ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement...

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Alison était dans son lit, seule à la maison alors qu'elle n'était revenue que depuis trois jours, elle était dévastée, sa mère, sa mère était morte, ils venaient de la retrouver...Elle avait vu son corps, son cadavre, être emmené loin d'elle et n'avait pu détourner le regard, les policiers l'avaient finalement vus et l'avaient ramenés dans sa chambre, depuis les larmes ne cessaient de ée en boule dans son lit, elle avait le regard dans le vide et reniflait de temps en temps.**

 **-Je suis vivante maman, murmurait elle à elle même, Je suis vivante, JE SUIS VIVANTE, pourquoi tu pars quand je reviens, c'est pas juste, maman je suis désolée, Alison éclata en sanglots, les larmes recommençaient à faire leur chemin sur les joues de la blonde, ses yeux étaient rouges et son nez irrité à force de pleurer et de se moucher. Elle attrapa son portable pour tenter de parler à la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir en ce moment, Emily.**

 ** _Ali: Em, s'il te plaît juste pour ce soir 20h56_**

 ** _Ali: Je n'ai rien fais Em je te le jure, j'ai besoin de toi 21h00_**

 ** _Ali: Me laisses pas seule Em j'ai besoin de toi 21h01_**

 ** _Em: Arrête Ali qu'est ce que tu me veux. 21h03_**

 ** _Ali: Ma mère est morte 21h04_**

 ** _Em: J'arrive 21h04_**

 **Cinq minutes à peine après Emily rentrait sans toquer et courut à l'étage pour trouver Ali dans son lit, elle était essoufflée, elle avait surement couru le plus vite qu'elle pouvait jusque chez la blonde. Emily se dirigea vers le lit et prit Alison dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front, elle n'avait jamais vu Alison dans un tel état, elle criait en pleurant et Emily la berçait dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer en vain, Alison s'agrippait à la brune comme à une bouet de sauvetage, elle était la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider, elle se sentait vide mais en même temps pleine de remords et de chagrins.**

 **-Em ma mère me manque, Alison fit elle avant d'éclater dans un nouveau sanglot.**

 **-Chuuuut ma belle, chuuut ça va aller, je suis là Ali, je suis là...Une larme coula le long de la joue de la brune en voyant l'une des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde brisée et au plus mal.**

 **Alison ferma les yeux et grimaça sous la douleur intérieure qu'elle ressentait, Emily la serra un peu plus, elle se mit complètement dans le lit et approcha la tête d'Alison du côté gauche de sa poitrine pour qu'elle puisse s'apaiser en écoutant les battements de son cœur. Les mains de la blonde s'accrochèrent au tee shirt d'Emily, elle tremblait comme une feuille sur Emily, celle ci ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était déstabilisée, elle n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de pire, les fois où elle avait failli mourir n'étaient rien comparées à cette vision, Emily était dévastée elle aussi en voyant Alison dans cet état, son visage bouffi, ses yeux gonflés et rouges, son nez rougi qui coulait et la bouche humide, elle regardait dans le vide, comme si elle était devenue folle, Emily releva un peu Ali pour la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.**

 **-Il faut que tu occupes ton esprit, je vais chercher un film dans ton armoire, j'arrive, mais malgré cela Alison ne la lâchait pas et resserrait son emprise sur elle, alors Emily prit sa main et se dirigea vers l'armoire en gardant Alison près d' attrapa le premier DVD qu'elle vit le mit rapidement dans le lecteur et repartit dans le lit. Elle se coucha à peine surélevée par un oreiller et fit s'approcher Alison pour qu'elle vienne sur elle, la blonde remit sa tête sur sa poitrine du côté droit cette fois ci et enroula ses jambes avec celles de la brune qui, elle, avait une main dans les cheveux d'Alison, traçant des cercles lentement et déposant de temps en temps des baisers sur la tempe d'Alison. Le film débuta et elle attrapa son portable de sa main libre pour prévenir sa mère du problème.**

 ** _Em: Maman je suis chez Ali, je suppose que tu sais qu'ils viennent de retrouver sa mère.. pas comme on aurait voulu, euh je vais dormir chez elle elle ne va vraiment pas bien et elle est toute seule. 21h35_**

 ** _Maman: Oui bien sûr ma chérie, reste avec elle autant qu'il le faudra, elle peut venir demain si il faut, bisous ma belle, je t'aime 21h37_**

 ** _Em: Je t'aime aussi 21h37_**

 **Elle passa donc une nuit blanche avec Alison dans ses bras à enchaîner film sur film. Ce n'est qu'au matin qu'elle se rappela qu'Alison avait tué Mona, qu'elle s'était servie d'elles, encore. Et si c'était encore une de ses techniques pour se servir d'Emily? Elle la regarda, elle avait arrêté de pleurer il y a deux heures et commençait à ressentir la fatigue, cela faisait maintenant une demi heure qu'elle ne faisait que bailler profondément.**

 **-Tu.. restes encore hein? Fit la blonde, inquiète, en sentant Emily remuer..**

 **-C'est pas une bonne idée Ali, je suis désolée pour ta mère mais je n'oublie rien Alison. Elle se forcait à prendre une voix froide et distante, elle se sentait horrible et inhumaine mais elle devait le faire, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Alison se servir d'elle une énième fois.**

 **-Em j'ai rien fais, sa voix se brisa, à bout de force elle parvenait à peine à formuler une phrase.**

 **-Je suis désolée Alison, celle ci retira doucement la blonde qui était sur elle et attrapa son portable et sa veste avant de partir sans se retourner, mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait?! Elle voulait tellement revenir et tenir la blonde dans ses bras des heures durant, puis la maison de Mona tâchée de son sang lui revint à l'esprit. Elle entendit les cris désespérés de son ancienne meilleure amie et faillit tomber au sol, ils étaient déchirants, elle se força à passer la porte et partir le plus vite possible.**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

La brune releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux et Alison caressa doucement sa joue du bout des doigts en lui souriant pour la consoler et lui assurer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Quelques minutes après Emily avait une tête posée sur son épaule.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler c'est d'accord, mais saches que je suis là maintenant, que je suis là et que je ne partirai pour rien au monde.

-Je... Alison hésita encore un moment puis déballa son sac, et chaque fois qu'un mot sortait de sa bouche, elle se sentait plus légère et beaucoup mieux.

-Elle me manque tellement, je suis si énervée de n'avoir pas pu la voir une dernière fois, juste pour qu'elle sache que je suis là, je suis vivante, et qu'elle n'a plus à s'en vouloir, que je ne lui en veux pas et que je suis désolée d'avoir été une telle peste, de ne pas l'avoir écoutée, de ne pas lui avoir fait de câlins, de l'avoir ignorée. Je veux qu'elle voit que j'ai changée, et que si je change c'est en partie pour elle, parce que...oh m**** je l'aime tellement et je ne lui disais jamais, elle se stoppa, pleurant, puis, avalant difficilement elle réussit tout de même à finir.

-Je voulais juste la voir une dernière fois, je donnerai ma vie pour elle, je l'aime, je m'en veux je suis la pire fille au monde elle méritait une fille comme toi Em...

Emily prit le visage d'Alison dans ses mains: Ali écoute moi, ce que je vais te dire c'est vrai et je le pense, tu n'es pas une peste, tu n'es pas une méchante personne, tu es une bonne personne, tu as eu des années difficiles mais tu as toujours gardé ce côté protecteur que tu avais avec nous. Non tu n'étais pas une fille modèle mais qui l'est après tout, ta mère t'aimait et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu une autre fille, crois moi je lui ai parlée et son amour pour toi dépassait les limites de l'imaginable, elle ne t'en voulait absolument pas, tu lui manquais c'est tout, et tu sais quoi...Au fond elle te croyait vivante, on a parlé un jour et elle disait te voir souvent, je lui ai dit que moi aussi, elle a détourné la conversation mais je peux te jurer que cette lumière dans ses yeux...Elle savait que tu n'étais pas morte, c'est pour ça qu'elle a gardé ta chambre intacte d'ailleurs je le sais, j'en suis sûre Ali!

Alison l'avait écouté attentivement et n'avait pas quitté son regard, elle sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

-Merci Em...Je te crois, je veux dire vraiment merci, je.. je te crois.

...

Au bout de quelques minutes elles réussirent à se calmer toutes deux et à commencer la biologie, un poids énorme retiré de leurs épaules.

Emily dessinait un énième schéma, sentant la présence d'Alison au dessus d'elle. Elle était couchée sur le ventre sur son rebord de fenêtre tandis qu'Alison était accroupie et regardait par dessus, ses longs cheveux chatouillants les épaules d'Emily.

-Tu comprends comme ça?Fit Emily en tournant la tête pour voir la sienne, la blonde acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es la meilleure prof que j'ai eu de toutes mes années lycées!

-C'est pas comme si t'en avais fais beaucoup, fit elle en rigolant, mais merci! J'accepte ce compliment, la leçon est terminée mademoiselle Dilaurentis, fit elle en se relevant pour s'accroupir à son tour. A toi!

-Mademoiselle Fields veuillez vous asseoir en face de moi pour aucune possibilité de triche!

-Quoi?! MOI , tricher?

-Oui, je ne vous fais pas encore totalement confiance, elle pointa son index au dessus de sa poitrine pour la faire se reculer.

-Très bien, bon fais moi réviser les conjugaisons s'il te plaît!

-On ne tutoie pas un prof Fields... Emily éclata de rire, Alison avait posé une paire de lunettes au bout de son nez et regardait sa feuille, arquant un sourcil, imitant leur prof de français.

-Em, fit soudain Alison en relevant la tête, sérieuse cette fois ci.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu la dernière fois, tu crois vraiment que j'ai tuée Mona?

-Je... écoute peu importe, je n'arrive pas à te faire la tête, enfin je veux dire je n'arrive pas à te détester, je n'y arriverai jamais et je ne sais pas je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi, t'es un aimant Ali...Je veux plus te perdre, je ne sais pas je veux dire...Je sais pas je suis perdue mais comment pourrais je te juger, j'ai aussi tué quelqu'un et je sais que tu ne..

-QUOI EM! Tu es sérieuse, cria t-elle en se levant, Pff, je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai espérée, tu te fous de moi en fait, EN QUELLE LANGUE DEVRAIS JE TE LE DIRE, JE. NE. L'AI. PAS. TUE! POINT A LA LIGNE, je suis innocente hurla t-elle. Je suis peut être un aimant et tu l'es peut être aussi pour moi, mais j'en ai assez, tu as définitivement réussi à me désaimanter ou peu importe je m'en fous, elle attrapa son portable et partit en claquant la porte et celle d'entrée aussi.

-Et merde fit Emily, seule et déboussolée.


	6. Chapter 6

Alison était rentrée chez elle, en colère, vexée, blessée, pourtant elle se refusait de pleurer, elle n'en pouvait plus, depuis qu'elle était revenue elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça, elle était couchée sur son lit et sentant une nouvelle crise de colère en repensant à Emily et ce qu'il s'était passé, elle partit sous la douche pour se détendre. Elle allait un peu mieux, mais quand elle commença à chercher son gilet, elle se souvint soudainement qu'elle l'avait laissé chez la brune. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour refaire sa garde robe et n'avait définitivement que celui là, depuis son retour, c'était le printemps et il faisait vraiment chaud donc elle n'avait pas jugé utile d'en acheter de nouveaux, mais aujourd'hui, le vent s'était levé et Alison était frigorifiée, elle partit dans son armoire chercher même un vieux gilet et trouva à la place la toute première veste des Sharks d'Emily, elle resta figée, elle tenait plus que tout à celle ci et était presque sûre que la brune croyait qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Mais sa mère l'avait gardée, ce qu'elle pouvait lui en être reconnaissante à cet instant. Elle enfila la veste et s'enfouit dans son lit en sentant l'odeur d'Emily imprégnée dans le tissu.

Emily s'en voulait tellement, quelle idiote, en même temps elle n'allait pas lui mentir. Hanna devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, celle ci sonna d'ailleurs au même instant et Emily lui ouvrit en la serrant dans ses bras, ayant vraiment besoin de réconfort à cet instant.

-Bah ma belle qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Hanna.

-C'est Ali, je l'ai énervée et elle ne veut plus me parler ...

-Oh aller, un message de pardon et c'est reparti, elle te pardonnerait tout, je me souviens qu'à l'époque, jamais elle ne te criait dessus comme sur Spence et moi, elle arrive tout simplement pas à t'en vouloir...

-C'est pas n'importe quoi cette fois, j'ai...enfin elle m'a demandée si je la pensais coupable et j'ai dis que je ne savais pas, ça l'a énervée, déçue aussi...Mais je n'y peux rien, je suis totalement perdue, je ne sais pas si elle l'a fait, je ne crois pas mais...mais j'ai toujours des doutes.

-Em, ça va s'arranger, Alison va y réfléchir de son côté et viendra te parler pour s'expliquer, s'il y a bien une chose que je sais sur elle, c'est qu'elle ne se gêne pas pour régler ses comptes.

-Je sais pas... j'ai envoyé aucun message , je voulais pas l'énerver encore plus, mais le truc c'est qu'à la première heure lundi on est dans le même cours, à côté...ça va être tellement tendu!

Hanna soupira, son amie n'avait définitivement pas tournée la page sur la jolie blonde, elle prit sa main et l'entraîna dans la chambre de la nageuse, attrapa un film romantique et elle partit brièvement en bas chercher à manger pour enfin se mettre dans le lit et inviter Emily à faire de même. Emily allait s'asseoir quand elle aperçut le gilet d'Ali sur la table de chevet, elle le prit.

-C'est pas son gilet ça? fit Hanna tout en prenant une gorgée de son soda.

-Si... La brune ne put s'empêcher de l'enfiler et Hanna éclata de rire

-Tu es obsédée par Ali... fit elle avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

-Quoi, nan Han tu le sais bien j'ai tournée la page c'est une amie, ma meilleure amie.

-JE suis ta meilleure amie, Spence et Aria sont tes meilleures amies, Ali l'est mais elle est bien plus que ça aussi...

-Oh chut et laisse moi déprimer dans son gilet. Emily se coucha aux côtés d'Hanna et mit le gilet à son nez pour respirer l'odeur fruitée d'Alison, toujours la même et Emily ne pouvait s'en passer.

Quand le film toucha à sa fin Hanna réveilla Emily et la prévint qu'elle devait partir pour voir Caleb, elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et s'en alla

-T'en fais pas Em, ça va se régler!

Alison était seule aujourd'hui, tout le week end d'ailleurs, et quand le soir arriva, elle commençait vraiment à prendre peur, le vent était de plus en plus fort et l'orage se faisait entendre au loin, la pluie tapait contre sa fenêtre et elle était dans le noir complet, cachée sous ses couvertures, elle était effrayée à l'idée que A vienne.N'y tenant plus elle attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Emily, elle n'allait pas lui demander de venir mais avait juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un et en ce moment Emily était la seule personne apte à la rassurer même par message, enfin elle ne s'apprêtait pas à demander du réconfort mais elle se souvenait de ce jour où Emily lui avait conseillée quelque chose pour se calmer mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de quoi.

Emily écoutait le doux son de l'orage tout en se rappelant qu'Alison devait être seule chez elle, quand elle reçut un message, en voyant le nom inscrit sur son écran elle faillit s'étrangler.

 _Ali: C'est quoi déjà ce truc qui rassure quand on a peur ? 23h52_

 _Bien sûr la blonde n'avait pas été chaleureuse ni rien, elle voulait lui faire comprendre que ça ne changeait en rien son humeur._

 _Em: Des vêtements dans lesquels tu te sens à l'aise et une bouillote, ça marche à tous les coups 23h52_

 _Em: J'aimerai te parler Ali, tu es libre demain? 23h53_

 _Ali: Je verrai 23h53_

 _Em: Bonne nuit Ali.. ça va aller? 23h53_

 _Ali: On verra bien, je te le ferai savoir si ça ne s'arrange pas 23h54_

 _Em: Promit ? 23h55_

 _Ali: Oui, bonne nuit 23h55_

Emily se dit que c'était mieux que rien et s'endormit rapidement après le dernier message tandis qu'Alison écouta les conseils d'Emily et se sentit un peu rassurée, elle ne ferma cependant pas l'œil de la nuit.

Au lendemain, Alison prenait son petit déjeuner avant d'aller se laver, une question la tourmentait...voir Emily ou pas?

Aujourd'hui elle n'avait absolument rien à faire et rester seule aussi longtemps chez elle la déprimait, elle se dit que voir Emily permettrait des explications, Alison en avait plus que marre que ses quatre amis la prennent pour une tueuse bon sang.

 _Ali: Chez toi 13h? 11h42_

Emily sautait de joie dans sa chambre quand elle vit le message et répondit immédiatement positivement à celui ci. Elle partit se préparer et décida de mettre un débardeur vert au décolleté arrondi mais grand et un slim noir avec ses bottes, elle voulait qu'Alison la trouve belle. Alison quand à elle n'avait pas envie de quitter sa veste des Sharks si confortable et l'enfila de nouveau au dessus d'un vieux tee shirt blanc et mit un pantalon bleu qui allait avec la veste. Elle ne voulait pas faire d'effort vestimentaire, pas qu'elle ne veuille pas être belle devant Emily mais vu son visage cerné et terne, cela ne servirait à rien.

A peine eut elle sonné qu'Emily lui ouvrit, sourire aux lèvres, et quand elle vit la veste elle eut l'air surprise.

-Tu l'as encore?

-Bien sûr, et je ne te la redonnerai pas, si c'est ce que tu dis, hors de question fit elle dans un léger sourire, c'est la mienne.

-Elle est bien plus belle sur toi que sur moi et je t'aime beaucoup trop dedans pour te la demander.

-Tant mieux alors.. Alison attendait sur le seuil, baissant le regard, Emily était magnifique et elle ne ressemblait à rien.

-Entre entre, viens j'ai commandé une pizza si jamais tu n'avais pas mangé.

-Oh je meurs de faim, je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier!

Une fois installées sur le canapé, l'une en face de l'autre, mangeant leur part en silence, Alison se dit qu'elle avait encore cédé, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle reprit un air sérieux et inspira avant de sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis deux semaines.

-Bon ok, Em tu vas m'écouter maintenant, fit elle en posant sa part pour mieux s'exprimer, je ne l'ai pas tué, tu vois je te regarde droit dans les yeux, JE NE L'AI PAS TUEE, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te le prouver, déjà pourquoi je la tuerai, vous n'allez vraiment pas bien, vous êtes tarées sérieusement, Emily était amusée par l'air de la blonde, indigné, Nan mais réfléchissez je sais pas, à quoi ça me servirait de la tuer à part gâcher ma vie quand elle revient un minimum à la normale, Mona me faisait c**** je ne vais pas le nier, c'est clair et net, et elle m'a autant fait vivre l'enfer que vous, mais sérieusement, la tuer? Et en plus de ça voir que la police ait abandonné bien vite cette piste ne vous fait pas dire que vous avez peut être tort? Hey oh réveillez vous, je suis une garce une peste une sans cœur mais certainement pas une tueuse d'accord! Nan mais c'est quand même fou ça...que Spence me soupçonne, soit, on a encore des choses à régler nous deux, qu'Hanna aussi, bon d'accord Spence a du la convaincre avec ses théories de dingue, qu'ARIA me soupçonne, la ça m'a déjà fait un sacré coup de massue, mais toi TOI Em, tu es juste celle que j'aime le plus dans ce monde, je...Je croyais qu'en me reparlant et tout, après la soirée, je sais pas je croyais que tu avais arrêté de croire à ces conneries. Je ne portais pas Mona dans mon cœur mais quand même... Je veux dire il y a beaucoup de gens que je déteste et je ne les ai jamais tués pour autant. De plus dois je rappeler que A est toujours présent et tente de toutes nous retourner les unes contre les autres depuis des mois...

Emily la regardait dans les yeux, ses yeux, son regard bleu océan, elle pouvait y lire comme à travers un livre ouvert, et là, maintenant, ses yeux reflétaient la sincérité. Elle s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras.

-Je m'excuse, je te crois Ali, ce n'est pas toi. Emily recula et prit le visage d'Ali dans ses mains: Tu n'as pas tué Mona, tu es innocente fit elle.

Alison sourit, elle était soulagée, elle la croyait, enfin!

-Si on parlait juste d'autre chose maintenant?

-Ca me paraît pas mal!

-Ali, on est de nouveaux amies hein ?

-On a jamais cessé de l'être. Lui fit elle avec un clin d'œil accompagné de son sourire taquin.

-Tu..tu veux rester ce soir ? Je veux dire je sais que tu es seule et le prends pas mal mais à tes yeux je vois bien que tu n'as pas dormi, et demain on a un contrôle il faudrait que tu sois en forme et..

-Oui Em j'aimerais bien, tu peux juste me dire que tu en as envie tu sais, sur ces mots elle attrapa sa part et monta à l'étage, Alison savait vraiment comment faire rougir la brune.

Elles passèrent l'après midi à réviser la biologie.

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi j'y comprends rien! Fit Alison en jetant sa feuille au sol, agacée.

-Hey, t'énerves pas, qu"est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'en peux plus, deux heures qu'on révise et j'ai pas dormi et j'ai le dos en compote et..

-Chuuuut, fit Emily tout en lui prenant la main pour la mener vers son lit, Alison la suivit et se coucha en étoile sur le lit, elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce que la brune se mette au dessus de son dos pour commencer à lui masser les épaules, Alison ne put retenir son petit cri de surprise et de plaisir, son dos était si tendu et Emily savait définitivement comment bien masser...La nageuse continua et descendit ses mains toujours plus bas jusqu'au bas de son dos où elle s'arrêta et se pencha à l'oreille de la blonde pour lui demander si elle devait masser ses épaules à nouveau, Alison sursauta légèrement mais acquiesça et Emily reprit le massage. Quand elle eut fini elle se coucha à ses côtés et vit que la blonde dormait profondément, une mèche de cheveux bougeant au rythme de sa respiration, elle la mit derrière son oreille et la regarda dormir jusqu'à faire de même, elles furent réveillées par sa mère à l'heure du dî grogna quand la brune secoua son épaule.

-Laisse moi dormir Em!

-On va manger Ali..Elle souriait devant ce magnifique spectacle, elle était si mignonne.

-Oh j'ai pas faim je veux juste..

-Nan nan nan tu viens manger et après prendre une douche et tu pourras dormir, aller, elle attrapa son bras pour la forcer à se lever.

Alison avait les yeux un peu gonflés par le sommeil et les cheveux en bataille, Emily ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit mais elle s'approcha en souriant pour la coiffer brièvement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle était si belle, elle frotta ensuite avec ses pouces le dessous des yeux d'Alison qui étaient noircis par le resta un moment comme ceci, la blonde ne savait pas quoi faire mais ne su se retenir et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle se retira doucement mais Emily la retint par la taille et l'embrassa à son tour. Puis Pam appela les filles depuis le couloir et elles se séparèrent avant de partir manger.


	7. Chapter 7

Pam finissait de mettre la table et quand les deux filles arrivèrent elle leur sourit: Salut les marmottes, j'étais étonnée de vous voir dormir à cette heure.

-Oh, c'est parce que je suis vraiment fatiguée en ce moment Pam..

Emily leva la tête en entendant la blonde appeler sa mère par son prénom. Pam, elle, était heureuse qu'enfin une des amies d'Emily ose l'appeler ainsi, elle avait beau leur répéter des dizaines de fois, tout le monde continuait à l'appeler Mme Fields, y compris Paige, d'ailleurs elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un bout de temps.

-Em ma chérie, je me disais, que deviens Paige, vous avez rompu?

La brune faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de carotte qu'elle venait d'avaler, elle but une gorgée d'eau et déglutit avant de répondre, rouge comme une pivoine et n'osant pas regarder Alison, d'ailleurs elle faisait bien car celle ci la regardait, un regard noir de reproche et, même si elle avait du mal à l'avouer, Alison était en ce moment même folle de jalousie, et cela ne lui était pas familier, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce sentiment, d'abord car jamais elle n'avait été amoureuse, donc jamais elle ne s'était souciée de la concurrence. Ce sentiment lui déplaisait fortement, car il lui faisait du mal, et la rendait vulnérable, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Alison détestait, c'était bien d'être vulnérable.

-Euh...hum, enfin, je, c'est compliqué...Voyant sa fille baisser la tête et être mal à l'aise, elle changea de sujet et s'adressa à Alison.

-Mon chou, comment s'est passé le retour en cours, cela doit vraiment être difficile... Pam n'appelait aucune des amies d'Emily ainsi, elle appréciait vraiment Alison et savait que sa fille entretenait une relation plus compliquée qu'une simple relation amicale avec elle.

-Hum.. ça peut aller, mon père m'a prit des cours supplémentaires, je devrais vite me remettre à niveau puis Emily m'aide, finit elle sans même lui adresser un regard, encore sous le coup de l'énervement.

-Tant mieux, je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir ici, tu sais que tu es la bienvenue, tu peux rester autant que tu le voudras, j'ai entendue que ton père n'était pas très présent..

-Oui.. il n'est même jamais là et c'est plutôt stressant d'être seule, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va aller! Alison tentait d'adopter un ton serein et convaincant mais au fond elle était morte de peur de rester seule chez elle et cela l'empêchait de dormir et l'angoissait.

-Oh bien sûr que non mon chou, je vais demander à ton père mais il ne devrait pas être contre et tu viendras ici le temps qu'il soit moins occupé et qu'il revienne d'accord, tu iras chercher des affaires demain! Pam ne laissait pas vraiment le choix à Alison donc elle accepta, elle ne savait pas ce que cela allait impliquer pour Emily et elle mais elle était plutôt heureuse, et puis elle allait enfin dormir correctement!

-Merci Pam, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, en échange j'aiderai dans les tâches ménagères fit elle en lui souriant.

-C'est une affaire qui roule!

Les filles finirent le dîner où Emily était restée silencieuse puis Emily et Alison montèrent dans la chambre de la brune, aussitôt la porte refermée, le moment que redoutait la brune arriva, elle se fit toute petite devant la blonde qui la fixait, en colère, les mains sur les hanches, en attente d'une explication. Emily se sentait si mal mais en même temps ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point Alison était belle et attirante en ce moment.

-Paige...Sérieusement! Donc t'es en couple? Alison était froide et avait adopté ce même ton qu'elle employait auparavant, ce ton menaçant.

-Je.. oui je suis avec elle mais, Emily tripotait ses doigts, n'osant regarder Alison dans les yeux, se sentant coupable.

-Mais rien du tout Em, pourquoi tu te laisses embrasser?

-Je suis perdue, depuis ton retour je suis très distante avec elle, on s'est à peine vu et...je sais pas je ne pense pas rester avec elle

-Tu ne PENSES pas, fit elle en insistant bien sur le "penses"

-Oh mais Ali bon sang, je ne sais pas, c'est pas comme si tu m'aidais de ton côté, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi mais toi tu ne m'as jamais fais comprendre que c'était réciproque!

-Donc tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi, fit Alison, arquant un sourcil et un sourire en coin.

Emily leva les yeux vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que oui Ali, ne fais pas l'innocente tu le sais très bien, elle soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit, Alison la rejoint, elles regardaient toutes les deux dans le vide.

-Bon.. si on restait juste amies alors, de toute évidence pour l'instant ce n'est le moment pour aucune de nous deux et ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses avec Spence Aria et Han..

-Oui, t'as sûrement raison, restons juste amies, fit Emily, elle aussi pensant que c'était le mieux à faire.

Elles se couchèrent donc, Alison dos à Emily puis elle se retourna soudainement.

-Est ce que j'ai quand même le droit à un bisou de bonne nuit?

Emily sourit et s'approcha des lèvres d'Alison, elles échangèrent un long et doux baiser avant de se séparer.

-C'est purement amical hein.

-Bien sûr assura Emily, Alison reprit sa position de départ.

-Bonne nuit Em

-Bonne nuit Ali.

Le lendemain, le réveil se fit entendre et Alison balança sa main sur le côté par habitude, pour atteindre le réveil et le taper brutalement, mais à la place sa main atterrit sur la figure de la brune qui sursauta en grognant, indignée.

-Ali!

-Oh m**** désolé Em c'est l'habitude, mais ça réveille au moins, fit elle en haussant les épaules avant de se lever rapidement pour éviter une riposte d'Emily qui lui jeta quand même un coussin en guise de revanche, Alison éclata de rire et disparut dans la salle de bain.

-J'en ai pas pour longtemps, par contre tu peux me ramener des habits s'il te plaît?

-Ouais j'arrive, Emily partit vers son armoire et attrapa un joli débardeur avec un décolleté en dentelle blanc et une jupe noire, celle qu'Alison adorait voir Emily porter, elle ouvrit la porte, Alison était sous la douche alors elle l'ouvrit complètement et déposa les habits à côté du lavabo avant de repartir.

Une trentaine de minutes après elles étaient dans la cuisine, mangeant rapidement quelque chose avant de s'en aller en cours à pied.

-J'adore cette jupe, mais elle te va bien mieux qu'à moi, tu aurai du la porter!

-Moi je l'aime beaucoup mieux sur toi, fit Emily en observant la jupe sous tous les angles.

-Hey, n'en profites pas Em, juste amies tu te souviens, fit elle d'un sourire taquin.

-Exact, redevenons sérieuses fit elle avant de rigoler.

...

Hanna attendait devant le lycée, elle voulait encore vraiment parler avec Alison, elle aussi commençait à sérieusement douter, en fait elle ne doutait même plus, elle était presque sûre de l'innocence d'Ali. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi et la possibilité qu'A ait fait un coup monté devenait de plus en plus présente dans son esprit, quand elle aperçut la brune et la blonde au loin elle sourit et partit les rejoindre, Alison eut l'air surprise, Hanna lui sourit.

-Woaw Han, que t'arrive t-il, en quel honneur ai je droit à ce sourire?

-J'ai réfléchi figure toi, et je ne veux pas croire ça...Je sais pas mais au fond de moi, je me dis que jamais tu n'aurai pu faire ça, tu es mon amie, tu l'as toujours été, et si tu me dis que tu ne l'as pas tuée, et bien je veux te croire.

Alison sourit et la prit dans ses bras: Tu m'as manquée Han

-Toi aussi Ali! J'en avais marre de ne plus pouvoir être sarcastique avec toi!

Alison éclata de rire et elles firent le chemin jusqu'à leur classe respective.

-On se voit ce midi?

-Mais les filles vous ne voulez pas manger avec Aria et Spence? Fit Alison, elle comprendrait tout à fait qu'elles préfèrent manger avec elles.

-Je suis en froid avec elles et je veux manger avec toi, fit Emily en lui souriant.

Hanna remarqua le petit jeu entre elles.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas fait que parler ces derniers temps..

Les deux concernées retournèrent la tête vivement vers Hanna.

-On est juste

-Amies! Finit Emily, paniquant tandis que Paige arrivait vers elles.


	8. Chapter 8

-Bon, je crois qu'on va vous laisser nous, fit Alison en lançant son plus beau sourire à Paige, mais aussi le plus faux. Depuis qu'elle était revenue elle s'était excusée à Paige et plusieurs personnes auprès desquelles elle avait été horrible, dont Mona et Lucas..Elle savait bien que ça ne rattraperait en rien son comportement mais elle savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire tout de même. Depuis elle ne leur parlait plus, sachant très bien qu'ils la détestaient toujours, mais elle essayait d'être aussi gentille qu'elle le pouvait, et ses limites étaient vite atteintes avec certains, si jamais elle avait à leur parler. Elle partit donc dans sa salle de biologie et s'installa au fond, attendant sa voisine de table.

Le prof n'était pas encore là alors elle attrapa son portable, la savoir avec Paige la mettait hors d'elle, elle était définitivement jalouse, et encore plus qu'hier comme si ce n'était pas suffisant ! Elle fit un tour sur Instagram pour se calmer, elle parcourut les photos, et fut surprise de voir le post d'Hanna, datant de quelques minutes, c'était une photo d'elle et Alison datant d'avant sa disparition, elles étaient près d'un arbre et Hanna avait un bras autour des épaules d'Alison, qui, elle, regardait Hanna avec son sourire, ce sourire que seules ses amies avaient le droit de recevoir, ce sourire protecteur et fier de ses amies, car même si elle avait pu se montrer méchante elle aimait énormément ses amies. L'autre blonde elle, regardait l'objectif, Alison se souvenait très bien de cette photo et l'adorait, ce jour là avait été parfait, et cela lui rappela qu'elle voulait tellement avoir de nouveau une journée comme celle ci, où elle ne se soucierait de rien, avec ses amies. Le problème était que seules Hanna et Emily la croyaient.. Elle aima la photo, et, par curiosité, alla voir qui d'autre l'avait aimée...ARIA ?

Alison avait la bouche ouverte, étonnée et ne sachant vraiment pas comment prendre cela..Elle ne remarqua même pas que la jolie brune était entrée dans la salle ainsi que le prof.

-Alison je te prie de bien vouloir ranger ton portable, de l'éteindre même, et de te concentrer sur le contrôle que je vais vous distribuer !

La blonde sursauta et rangea son portable avant de regarder Emily qui s'installait, elle avait deux minutes devant elles, le temps que la prof distribue les copies.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Le ton de sa voix n'était pas agressif, ni violent, mais on pouvait sentir la jalousie, du moins la brune la sentit, et cela l'amusait, car elle n'avait jamais vu la blonde comme ça pour quiconque, elle fronçait les sourcils, concernée.

-Ali c'est ma copine, elle voulait me voir.

Alison détourna la tête et la baissa sur la copie déposée à l'instant sur sa table, elle attrapa un stylo et inscrit son elle sentit un souffle chaud à son oreille.

-Jalouse ? murmura Emily.

La blonde se retourna vers elle, leur visage étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Alison joua le jeu et lui fit ce sourire, ce sourire qui faisait rougir Emily, ce sourire séducteur elle devait le dire.

-Pourquoi le serai je ? On est seulement amies Em. Elle lui sourit et baissa à nouveau la tête sur sa copie et Emily fit de même. Ce test n'était pas des plus simple pour Alison mais Emily l'avait tellement aidée hier qu'elle était sûre de pouvoir obtenir la moyenne, quand elle entendit la sonnerie elle venait de finir, elle avait gardée la tête baissée sur sa copie durant l'heure sans jamais la lever, elle ressentit une douleur dans le cou et grogna faiblement en penchant la tête du côté d'Emily pour l'étirer.

-Tu as une crampe ?

-Nan c'est juste que j'ai un peu mal, ça va passer..Alison tentait de masser son dos mais elle se fit plus mal qu'autre chose et Emily le perçut par sa grande grimace.

-Viens.

-Em j'ai cours de littérature ..

-Ca ne prendra que cinq minutes, et depuis quand la grande Alison Dilaurentis se souci d'arriver en retard, fit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elles rendirent leur copie et Emily lui prit la main pour la mener aux toilettes.

-Tourne toi.

-Mais qu'est ce que...Oooh, Emily l'avait tournée en la prenant par les épaules puisqu'Alison avait décidé de ne pas l'écouter et elle avait commencé à lui faire un s'appliqua vraiment et à en voir par la tête d'Alison qui se balançait de droite à gauche envahit par les frissons et par ses petits grognements de plaisir, Emily vit que son massage faisait effet.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oh mon dieu Em ne t'arrêtes pas, cria presque Alison tandis que la brune avait retiré ses mains.

-Crie pas si fort, si quelqu'un passe par là ça pourrait porter à confusion..

-Ca te dérangerait ? Emily rougit et ne répondit pas. Relax c'est pour te taquiner Em !On dirait que c'est toi qui a besoin d'un massage maintenant..

-Ca voudrait dire que je devrai arrêter le tien.

-Pas de massage pour Emily, dit elle précipitamment, d'abord Alison fit elle tout en penchant la tête en arrière soudainement tandis qu'Emily touchait un nerf tendu près de l'épaule de la blonde.

-Je crois que je vais t'en faire tous les jours, tu es super tendue Ali !

-Tu ferai ça pour moi..ouah Em il faut vraiment que je t'épouse, fit elle sachant très bien la réaction que la brune aurait.

-Euh...je, oui j'imagine, fit elle rouge comme une pivoine. Ouah Ali on a déjà loupé dix minutes, et j'ai histoire, je vais être perdue après, on se retrouve ce midi !

-Attends, Alison la retint par le bras, devine qui a aimé une photo d'Han et moi aujourd'hui ?

-Euh.. je ne sais pas moi, laquelle d'ailleurs ?

-Je te montrerai ce midi, Aria ! Fit Alison excitée et intriguée à la fois.

-Vraiment ? Mais…

-Je sais c'est bizarre...on en reparle ce midi, file, fit la blonde avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, Emily rougit et lui sourit puis partit, Alison fit de même.

…

-Ouah, Alison tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence !

La blonde tourna la tête vers le prof

-J'avais la vessie pleine, fit elle en accompagnant son mensonge en grimaçant légèrement.

-Installe toi, essaye de te dépêcher la prochaine fois.

Alison partit donc au fond de la salle et croisa le regard d'Aria, elle fut surprise de ne pas en recevoir un noir de la part de la petite brune.

…

Alison se plaça sur une table et attendit ses amies pour commencer son repas en allant vérifier à nouveau Instagram, oui, Aria avait vraiment aimé cette photo, et avait même laissé un commentaire, Alison le lu _« Je suis plutôt fière de cette photo, une après midi inoubliable ( »_

Alison ouvrit de grands yeux, elle décida de répondre aussi, après tout elle ne pouvait rien perdre.

 _« Hâte d'en passer une autre comme celle ci, en espérant que tu seras sur la photo cette fois:) »_

Alison envoya la réponse, sûre de ne jamais recevoir d'autre message. Pourtant à peine une minute après elle reçut une réponse à la fois d'Hanna et d'Aria.

Hanna _« Oui on se souvient de la glace Aria:p »_

Aria _« Awww j'aurai_ _espéré_ _que vous ne vous en souv_ _iendrez_ _pas !:/ »_

Alison était émerveillée, Aria lui parlait, par message soit mais elle lui parlait !

Alison _« Comment oubli_ _er_ _cette merveilleuse robe que tu avais, et cette énorme tâche de glace au chocolat dessus:(«_

Lorsqu'Alison releva la tête après avoir verrouillé son téléphone, elle aperçut Hanna venir, tout sourire, vers elle.

-Je m'attendais définitivement pas à ça, Aria te parle !

-Aia a aimé la photo ! Alison lui sourit, t'es la meilleure Han !

-Hey, je vais être jalouse, je croyais que j'étais ta préférée Ali, Emily s'installait à ses côtés et Alison lui fit un doux baiser sur la joue, chaque prétexte était bon après tout.

-Je ne veux pas de jalousie, fit elle en souriant à ses deux amies.

Hanna su qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elles deux, et elle découvrirait quoi, même si elle était déjà sûre de ce que c'était.

-Alors je suis allée voir cette photo, et vos réponses, Aria, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend, au même moment la personne dont elles parlaient poussa la porte de la cafétéria et entra pour prendre un plateau, Spencer à ses côtés, Aria se retourna vers le groupe et lança un léger sourire.

-Je sais pas mais c'est bizarre...pas que je m'en plaigne après tout ! Fit Alison

-Elle a peut être réfléchi aussi…

-Peut être, en tout cas Spence n'a pas l'air de l'avoir fait, ouah jamais je n'aurai cru dire ça dans ma vie, s'exclama Emily, les deux blondes rigolèrent.

Elles finirent leur repas dans la bonne humeur et alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à partir, Noël Kahn s'approcha.

-Hey, je fais une soirée Vendredi à ma maison près du lac, vous êtes les bienvenues, Alison, je réserverai une chambre pour nous

-N'y pense même pas Noël, ça n'arrivera pas, tu n'es pas mon genre. Riposta Alison sur un ton sympathique.

-Qui est ton genre ?Noël eut ce sourire qui le caractérisait tant.

La blonde regarda brièvement la brune du coin de l'œil : Oh tu sais…

-Tu as quelqu'un en vue toi !

-Oui, tu ne dirais jamais ça si ça n'était pas le cas, ajouta Hanna

-Peut être, fit elle en haussant les épaules.

-Aller Ali dis nous, on est tes amis ! Hanna était définitivement la fille la plus curieuse au monde, pensa Alison.

-Oui c'est vrai, dis nous qui t'intéresses, fit Emily en posant le coude sur la table pour appuyer son menton dans sa main.

Alison était étonnée, mais contente qu'Emily dise ça : Oh Emily tu connais très bien cette personne à vrai dire.

-Moi aussi ? S'écria Hanna, maintenant encore plus intéressée, son enquête allait débuter plus vite que prévu.

-Oui, tu connais aussi, très bien même.

-Intéressant, j'espère que cette personne sera à ma soirée.. Puis je savoir si c'est un garçon ? Noël aimait taquiner Alison, il savait bien que c'était un garçon, mais imaginer Alison avec une fille lui plaisait aussi, il pensait même que son amie serait plus épanouie avec une femme, mais il n'en dit rien.

-Non ce n'en est pas un, fit Alison d'une voix joueuse.

Les trois amis eurent le souffle coupé, Emily s'étouffa même avec la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler, Alison se tourna vers elle et plaça une main dans son dos et une autre pour mettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Ca ne va pas Emily ? Fit elle d'une voix innocente tout en affichant son sourire satisfait.

-Hum… Si si je ne m'y.. attendais pas.

-Je crois que personne ne s'y attendait, lança Noël.

…

La fin de journée arriva et Emily et Alison rentrèrent chez les Fields.

-Maman on est là, cria Emily en claquant la porte.

-Oh les filles ! Alison, j'ai eu ton père au téléphone, il m'a dit que ses rendez vous s'étaient annulés, il est chez toi, je suppose que tu préfères dormir dans ta chambre, ce sera plus confortable, puis rattraper le temps avec ton père…

-Oui, puis je ne veux pas vous embêter !Alison voyait bien la déception dans les yeux d'Emily, t'inquiètes Em, on pourra dormir ensemble une autre fois, Emily rougit car elle savait très bien qu'Alison la taquinait, et ce devant sa mère.

-Euh oui, Oui ! Puis tu prenais toute la place de toute façon.

-Quoi, c'est pas vrai fit elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, elles rigolèrent.

-Bon je pense que je vais y aller, merci Pam, c'était vraiment gentil de votre part de m'accueillir, vraiment.

-Ce n'est pas un soucis, et ton père est d'accord pour que tu reviennes à la maison quand il ne sera pas là !

…

Alison était couchée en pyjama dans son lit, regardant son portable. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Aria, soudain elle vit un nouveau message.

 _Em : Paige s'est énervée tout à l'heure, elle me demandait pq j'étais avec toi aussi souvent et pq on était arrivée ensemble alors je lui ai dit que tu étais rester dormir et que nous étions de nouveau amies, elle a pas apprécié._

 _Ali:Pauvre Paige.. Pq tu me dis ça, tu sais j'adore écouter chacune de tes histoires mais celles de couples ne sont pas mes favorites, du moins les tiennes.. 21h39_

 _Em : Jalouse donc:) Je te raconte ça parce que tu me l'as demandé ce matin, tu te souviens ?21h39_

 _Ali : Tu m'as eue:) 21h40_

 _Em : Sur quelle partie je t'ai eue ? 21H40_

 _Ali : Ca tu ne le sauras jamais ! 21H40_

 _Em ::( Pas de réponses pas de massage demain ! 21H41_

 _Ali : T'as pas droit tu me l'as promis puis c'est ma santé qui est en jeu là ! 21H41_

 _Em : J'ai tous les droits bébé ( 21h42_

 _Ali : Tu m'as vraiment appelée bébé , dois je te rappeler une certaine Paige? 21H42_

 _Em : Oh stp, tu sais très bien que tu es dans la friendzone alors ça ne fait rien de t'appeler comme ça, sans ambiguïté BEBE 21h43_

 _Ali : C'est ce qu'on verra Em, c'est ce qu'on verra… 21h44_

 _Em : Ah bon et qd ? 21H44_

 _Ali : Bonne nuit Em:) 21h45_

 _Em : Oh ne me fais pas croire que tu te couches à cette heure là ! 21H46_

 _Ali : J'ai pas dis que j'allais me coucher.. 21h46_

 _Em : Ca me rend triste que tu ne veuilles pas me parler tu sais 21h47_

 _Ali : J'évite juste de répondre, pour garder la surprise tu sais 21h48_

 _Em : J'ai même pas droit à un bisou de bonne nuit comme hier, c'est ennuyeux tu ne trouves pas ? 21H49_

 _Ali : Demande à Paige ma belle 21h50_

 _Em : Définitivement jalouse 21h51_

 _Ali : Mouais peut être 21h52_

 _Em : Ma belle ? 21H53_

 _Ali : Et pas d'ambiguïté, friendzone n'est ce pas ? 21H54_

 _Em : Tu ne viens pas juste de dire que tu y remédierai ? 21H55_

 _Ali : Ah.. je ne sais pas 21h56_

 _Em : Tu me rends dingue, bonne nuit Ali;) 21h57_

 _Ali : C'est une bonne chose j'imagine 21h58_

Emily rigola en ouvrant le dernier message et en reçut un autre, de Paige cette fois.

 _Paige : Bonne nuit mon cœur je t'aime 21h59_

 _Em : Bonne nuit Paige:) 22h00_

 _Paige : Et le je t'aime ? 22H00_

 _Em : C'est censé être spontané, tu ne devrais pas le demander 22h01_

 _Paige : Je suis un peu obligée ces temps ci… 22h01_

 _Em : Bonne nuit 22h01_

Emily était totalement perdue et s'en voulait énormément d'être comme ça avec Paige, de lui faire du mal comme ça, elle devait au moins essayer de faire fonctionner leur relation, de toute façon jamais Alison n'assumerait leur relation, autant rester avec une personne qui l'aime et qu'elle apprécie, elle aimait Paige, mais pas comme elle aimait ne pouvait et ne voulait plus se faire croire qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour de toute façon Alison ne voulait pas d'une relation, cependant elle ne pouvait arrêter leur petit jeu, car elle adorait ça, elle adorait que la blonde soit jalouse et qu'elle consacre son temps pour Emily.

 _Em : Désolé, mauvaise journée, je t'aime 22h10_

Mentir à Paige ne lui plaisait pas, elle était vraiment gentille et ne méritait pas ça..

 _Paige : Ne t'inquiètes pas, demain on mange ensemble avec Hanna si tu veux? 22H11_

 _Em : Euh, si on mange ensemble c' est soit avec Han et Ali, soit juste nous deux 22h11_

 _Paige : Nous 2 je pref:) 22h12_

…

-Tu manges avec Paige alors, dommage… Alison fermait son casier tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'Emily, on aurait pu parler de la soirée de vendredi..

-On en parlera en français si tu veux.

Alison s'approcha de l'oreille de la brune : Nan, tu dois vraiment écouter ce cours si tu veux mon avis, sa lèvre effleura son oreille et Emily frissonna.

-Vas y dis que je suis nulle, fit Emily faussement indignée !

-Nulle en quoi ? Paige était arrivée derrière Emily et l'embrassait tendrement, Emily, gênée, mit fin au baiser et lui sourit rapidement.

-Français, mais Ali a raison, je suis une bille !

-Oh dis pas ça mon cœur.. tu t'amélioreras avec le temps.

Alison était dégoûtée, c'est vrai quoi, Paige n'avait pas besoin d'être si mielleuse et juste pouvait simplement dire la vérité, Emily était nulle en français, elle ne voyait pas le mal, Alison était nulle en biologie et ça ne la gênait pas qu'Emily la taquine avec ça.

-Je crois pas non, rigola doucement Alison, Em n'y arrivera jamais sourit elle, Emily savait que c'était pour l'embêter et que son ton était taquin et gentil, elle voulut répondre mais Paige la devança.

-Super amie que tu fais Alison..

-Quoi roo c'est bon Paige, on rigole, second degrés, ironie tout ça tout ça..

-Je trouve pas ça très drôle de se moquer de la faiblesse des gens, mais après tout c'est ton domaine, chasse le naturel il revient au galop, comme on dit..Le ton agressif de Paige déplut vraiment à Emily, et avant qu'Alison ne devienne à son tour agressive, elle la défendit.

-Arrête Paige, c'est ridicule, Ali et moi on rigole toujours de ça, c'est cool, je ne le prends pas mal t'en fais pas !

Paige était énervée, sa copine n'était même pas capable de tenir de son côté alors qu'elle la défendait.

-Bien, fit elle froidement avant de partir vers sa classe.

-Paige attends, cria Emily en la suivant, elle se retourna rapidement vers Alison, on se voit en français, elle hésita à dire quelque chose mais se lança, bébé.

…

Le cours de français fut hilarant pour les deux, aujourd'hui la prof avait décidé de les faire travailler en duo sur la prononciation, et autant dire qu'Emily n'y arrivait pas du tout.

-Mais enfin Emily rrrrr pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas, fais comme le lion je sais pas rrr aller répète !

-Rrrr, Emily fit une grimace sans le faire exprès et Alison éclata de rire.

-Vas y dis « ratatouille » pour voir

Emily répéta le mot mais encore une fois ne parvint pas à prononcer le « r » correctement, et éclata de rire en entendant la façon dont elle l 'avait prononcé.

…

A la fin des cours, Alison était devant le lycée, seule puisqu'elle avait son heure supplémentaire, mais elle attendait Emily qui finissait son entraînement, Paige n'allait pas être contente mais c'était la brune qui le lui avait demandé.Alors qu'elle était appuyée sur la rambarde des escaliers elle reçut un appel, son père.

-Papa je t'ai dis que j'attendais Emily je serai là bientôt t'inquiètes !

-Non Ali c'est pas ça, je regardais la télé et il y a eu un flash spécial, chérie, Mona, celle qui te harcelait, elle n'est pas morte, ils..ils l'ont retrouvée dans les bois, elle va bien mais elle ne veut pas leur dire quoi que ce soit..

-Euh..ouah, c'est, enfin je, je suis contente, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle soit vivante..ouah c'est une sacrée surprise, on en parlera ce soir merci papa mais là Emily va arriver je vais lui annoncer.

-Bien sûr, à toute à l'heure Alison

Alors qu'elle raccrochait elle entendit une voix derrière elle, Paige

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là encore, elle dort chez toi c'est ça ?

Paige ne parlait pas fort mais Alison entendit tout, mais ne réagit pas, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et même s'il fut un temps où elle n'aurait pas hésité à répondre une phrase méchante et désagréable, aujourd'hui elle ne le ferait pas, elle avait changé et grandi.

-Non Paige, on rentre ensemble c'est tout. C'est toujours mon amie je te rappelle.

Paige soupira et embrassa Emily longuement avant de partir.

-Je t'aime chérie !

Paige avait crié ça alors qu'Emily était juste à côté d'Alison, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas le dire devant Alison.

-Moi aussi, fit elle dans un sourire .

Elle l'avait dit pour ne pas faire de mal à Paige, au moins elle n'avait pas dit vraiment les mots, Alison ne semblait pas énervée de toute façon, Paige était partie alors Emily tourna enfin la tête vers la blonde.

-Ca va Ali ?

Alison se tourna à son tour vers elle, un grand sourire au visage : Mona est vivante Em !


	9. Chapter 9

-T'es sérieuse ? Emily sauta dans les bras d'Alison, l'histoire était enfin terminée, cela faisait déjà longtemps que la brune n'avait plus de doutes, mais elle était si triste pour Alison que ses deux autres amies ne la croient pas, maintenant elles seraient obligées !

-C'est fini Em, Alison avait la tête enfouie dans le cou d'Emily, elle pleurait doucement, elle pleurait de joie, un mois à voir ses amies la détester était inspira pour sentir l'odeur de chlore des cheveux d'Emily qui sortait de la piscine, elle adorait cette odeur.

-Ali, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas leur parler tant qu'elles ne t'auront pas présentée des excuses, c'est compris ? Emily était sérieuse, il était hors de question que Spencer et Aria s'en sortent ainsi, elle savait très bien qu'elle aussi avait ignoré et accusé Alison durant un mois, sauf qu'elle et Hanna avaient su croire Alison avant que Mona soit retrouvée, elle avaient su lui faire totalement confiance, alors même si Emily s'en voulait encore d'avoir douté d'Alison, ses amies avaient intérêt d'être mortes de honte.

-Hey Em, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de conseils en matière de fierté, lui fit elle en souriant, c'était elle l'ancienne Queen Bee après tout, elle savait ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds.

-Je propose qu'on fête ça !

-Em on a cours demain, on pourra fêter ça vendredi, j'ai entendu qu'il y aurait moins de monde que d'habitude, c'est un peu plus « privé » donc on va bien s'amuser.

-Privé ?

-Oui il y aura Noël quelques uns de ses amis de son club de sport, Spence Aria Han Jenna quelques autres filles et nous et..Paige. Alison était embêtée que la copine d'Emily vienne, elle ne pourrait sûrement même pas danser avec sa brune préférée sans qu'elle ne fasse une crise, et, au fond elle comprenait Paige, elle serait pareil si quelqu'un voulait s'approcher d'Em si elle avait été sa copine.

-Oh, ça sera cool, j'espère que tu ne boiras pas trop cette fois !Fit Emily avec le souvenir d'Alison en plein fou rire dans ses escaliers.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, cette fois ci tu n'auras pas besoin de me raccompagner, on dort tous chez lui, comme ça tu pourras boire aussi, fit la blonde dans un clin d'œil.

-Pourquoi veux tu que je boive ?Répondit Emily, joueuse.

-Pour te désangoisser, enfin je veux dire pour que tu ne sois plus aussi timide et que tu danses comme une folle, que tu te défoules quoi.

-Mmmh, nous verrons bien ma chère..

-Tiens tu ne m'appelles plus bébé ? Alison fit une moue et Emily éclata de rire.

-Tu ne m'appelles plus ma belle non plus, la brune pencha la tête

…

Le vendredi soir était enfin arrivé, en trois jours, ni Spencer ni Aria n'était venue voir Alison, elle avait quand même reçu un message de la petite brune le soir de la réapparition de Mona pour lui demander si elles pourraient, avec Spencer, parler vendredi avant la soirée, la blonde avait accepté et était plutôt stressée à l'idée de les revoir, ce n'était pas du tout son genre mais elle l'était.

Elle rentra chez elle vers 18h10 puis partit directement se laver et se changer. Elle mit une combinaison noire qu'elle adorait car elle montrait tous ses atouts, elle avait les cheveux bouclés et ne s'était pas trop maquillée, il était 19h15 et les filles allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, son père n'était pas là donc elles pourraient parler tranquillement.

Soudain elle sentit sa poche vibrer, elle avait reçu un message d'Emily.

 _Em : T'en fais pas ça va aller, mais il faut qu'elles s'excusent à genoux hein ( 19h15_

 _Ali : Elles ont intérêt ! 19h15_

 _Em : Tu portes quoi ? 19H15_

 _Ali : Emily ?! 19h16_

 _Em : Oh nan nan Ali c'était pas dans ce sens là ! Je veux dire ce soir ! 19H17_

Alison s'amusa de la réaction d'Emily.

 _Ali : Tu verras ma belle ( 19h17_

 _Em : Bon bon...je te laisse je suis pas prête, stresse pas ça va aller comme sur des roulettes, dis toi que ce n'est que Spence et Aria, pas des inconnues ! 19H18_

 _Ali : Merci Em 19h18_

Au même moment ses deux amies sonnèrent, elle sentit une grosse boule se former dans le creux de son ventre mais prit son courage à deux mains et partit ouvrir pour découvrir Spencer en robe verte qui lui allait à merveille et Aria en robe aussi mais rouge accompagnée du rouge à lèvre de la même couleur qu'Ali reconnut comme celui qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire à peine deux jours après qu'elle soit revenue à Rosewood. Elle se recula pour les laisser entrer sans un mot, elle voyait bien que les deux devaient être à peu près trente fois plus stressées qu'elle.

-Euh, asseyez vous, vous voulez boire ? Alison proposa en souriant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, et elle entendait la voix d'Emily la réprimander mais revoir Spence et Ar lui faisait vraiment plaisir!Elle était folle de joie et ne souhaitait que leur sauter dans les bras comme avec Emily et Hanna.

-Ali pourquoi tu es gentille, on a été, et surtout moi, de vraies pestes…

-J'en étais une aussi Spence, ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que j'attends vos excuses…

-J'en peux plus je vais exploser Ali je suis désolée tellement mais tellement on a été idiotes, bon Spence parlera après d'abord moi. Elle inspira un bon coup, Aria avait parlé à toute vitesse mais Alison parvenait à comprendre, Aria continua, tout aussi vite. Écoute je...jamais je ne pourrai m'excuser assez Ali, j'ai été une vraie peste, une horrible méchante et méconnaissable personne, et oui tu as peut être été une peste aussi avant avec nous quelques fois mais pas autant que je l'ai été avec toi..Je m'en veux, on est meilleures amies et je ne t'ai pas cru mais bon sang je suis horrible, je jure de ne plus douter de toi, c'est fini, je veux un nouveau départ, et jure de ne plus jamais me laisser influencer par A, enfin d'essayer ! Je t'aime Ali et je ne veux pas te perdre même si je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus me à.

Alison souriait, ce qu'Aria venait de lui dire lui fit si chaud au cœur, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre alors la serra dans ses bras.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, entre meilleures amies, on pardonne, jamais je ne voudrais plus de toi !

Elle se recula pour ainsi écouter Spencer, celle ci était blanche, Alison la connaissait, et pour la voir dans cet état, elle voyait déjà à quel point elle s'en voulait sincèrement.

-Ali, on va pas se mentir..nous deux ça a toujours été tendu, mais j'en ai marre de tout ça, je foire tout le temps tout, on se retrouve à peine, et, alors que tu as vécu l'enfer, je t'en fais vivre un autre, je n'en peux plus de moi...Je veux juste pouvoir te dire à quel point je suis désolée, tu es vraiment mon amie Ali, et même si on se dispute pour un rien, je t'aime tellement, je...Une larme coula et sa voix se brisa, Alison fut choquée, pour que Spencer pleure, il en fallait beaucoup, cette fille était définitivement quelqu'un de fort mentalement, elle reprit malgré tout. Ali je veux juste, comme l'a dit Aria, qu'on reprenne tout de zéro, je sais que m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fais ne suffira pas...Je ne sais comment me faire pardonner mais ce qui est sûre c'est que jamais plus je ne douterai de toi...¨Peut être si tu me racontes des faits historique, Alison rit doucement, mais sinon, je te croirai Ali…

-Hey Spence regarde moi, celle ci releva la tête, je vous pardonne à vous deux, elle regarda Aria aussi, je veux dire vous êtes mes amies, je ne vous en ai même pas vraiment voulu après tout je le méritai pour tout ce que j'avais fais, et à trop mentir, on ne nous croit plus, c'est bien connu, j'ai joué avec le feu et j'en ai payé le prix, et ne vous avisez pas de me contredire, vous savez que c'est vrai, et je veux qu'on soit toutes honnêtes maintenant. Je veux juste oublier le passé et tout recommencer, autant que vous ! Elle attrapa les deux filles et leur fit un câlin, elles lui avaient tellement manquées !

…

Les trois amies fraîchement réconciliées arrivèrent enfin au chalet près du lac de Noël, elles étaient contentes d'avoir une occasion de faire la fête et d'oublier leurs soucis. Lorsqu'Alison Aria et Spencer entrèrent il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde, elles prirent un verre et partirent boire sur le canapé.

-Alors Ali, la biologie tu t'en sors ? Aria savait très bien à quel point Alison détestait cette matière, et ce depuis toujours.

-C'est horrible, heureusement qu'Em est là pour m'expliquer...elle me fait des fiches, fit Alison rêveuse tandis qu'elle avait les yeux dans le vide en pensant à la nageuse.

-Hey oh, la terre appelle Alison, Spencer fit elle en agitant sa main devant Alison.

-Euh oui pardon ! Donc oui ça va mais j'aime toujours pas ça !

-Si tu veux je pourrais t'aider en littérature, même si j'ai souvenir que tu t'en es toujours sortie à merveille, je pourrais te donner mes fiches des livres qu'on a lu et des cours, ça pourrait t'aider je pense.

-Ce serait top Ar', on pourrait faire ça un dimanche de pluie, quand on ne pourra pas sortir, proposa Alison.

-Parfait !

-Hey, on est à une soirée, on peut parler de choses plus cool ?

Les deux filles se retournèrent, nan, ce n'était pas Hanna apparue de nulle part qui avait dit ça mais bien Spencer, elles ouvrirent la bouche, surprises.

-Quoi, c'est bon je suis pas si coincée que ça ! Riposta Spencer en rigolant car elle savait qu'elle l'était.

Bientôt une blonde leur sauta dessus, folle de joie et excitée à propos de cette soirée !

-Han ! Alison l'embrassa sur la joue, après avoir dit bonjour elle s'installa à son tour.

-C'est GE-NIAL on est enfin ensemble, comme avant ! Bon prêtes à boire comme des folles, on a pas à rentrer donc ça va être génial !

-Tu as déjà dit ça Han, fit Aria

-De ?

-Génial

-Rooo arrêtez on s'en fout c'est la fête, fit elle en levant les bras en l'air toute souriante.

-Ouah on ne nous attend même pas !? Emily venait de faire son apparition avec Paige, Alison la trouva magnifique, elle portait ce pantalon noir qu'Alison adorait et lui empruntait quelques fois, elle avait mit un top bleu pâle qui lui allait parfaitement au teint, il n'y avait pas de décolleté et Alison fut brièvement déçue, Emily le remarqua et sourit.

-Hey les filles ça va ? Vous vous reparlez donc ? Paige n'était pas au courant de l'objet de la dispute mais savait qu'il y avait eu un malentendu, tout le lycée le savait.

-Ouais, et pour fêter ça, touuuuurnée générale, cria Hanna en se levant pour aller chercher de quoi boire.

-Mais Han tu as déjà bu ou quoi fit Alison, attends je vais t'aider à tout porter, on arrive !

Alors que les deux blondes étaient avec Noël en train de discuter tout en servant les verres et les mettant sur un plateau, les deux amis d'Alison décidèrent d'agir.

-Alors ce crush qui est peut être à la soirée, peut on savoir qui c'est maintenant ? Fit Noël, vraiment curieux.

-Nan répondit Alison en continuant de servir les verres.

-Je le découvrirai Ali, oublie pas l'action ou vérité toute à l'heure ! Sur ces mots il s'en alla parler à des amis.

M****, Alison allait devoir prendre action toute la soirée si elle ne voulait pas dire à tout le monde qu'elle craquait pour Emily ! C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle se le disait à elle même, mais c'était vrai, elle craquait pour Emily.

Après quelques verres, Noël réunit tout le monde en cercle et le jeu commença.

-Alison, Action ou vérité, fit il d'un air stratège. Celui là lui préparait un mauvais coup, Alison le connaissait que trop bien, il pourrait lui faire embrasser toutes les filles jusqu'à savoir s'il le fallait.

-Action fit elle en souriant et penchant la tête, le défiant du regard.

Emily regardait apeurée la scène, sachant très bien ce que Noël essayait de faire.

-Ok, embrasse Hanna !

-Sérieux Noël, sérieux pensait elle en même temps, il croyait vraiment qu'Alison en pinçait pour Hanna...Était il aveugle…

-Aaaaller moins de blabla plus d'action, la prochaine fois tu prendras vérité si ça ne te plaît pas fit il d'un air taquin.

Alison s'approcha d'Hanna qui était toute contente : Je vais enfin pouvoir goûter ces magnifiques lèvres, bien sûr Hanna ne faisait que jouer le jeu, de plus elle avait déjà bu pas mal donc n'était pas maître de tout ce qu'elle disait, mais Emily était folle de jalousie, elle ne voulait que personne ne touche Alison, si quelqu'un le faisait, c'était pour les gestes simples de la vie comme dire bonjour mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche des lèvres d'Alison. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait, Paige était sa copine, qui était d'ailleurs à côté d'elle, et sentait bien à quel point Emily était tendue soudainement. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura.

-Mon cœur, t'en fais pas, c'est un défi, ça ne va pas créer de conflit, en plus elles sont totalement hétérosexuelles, il n'y a pas de problème ! Si elle savait pensa Emily.

Emily lui sourit pour la rassurer mais à l'intérieur elle bouillonnait, et voilà qu'Hanna embrassait Alison, oh bon sang elle ne voulait pas voir ça, mais elle devait, pour être sûre que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un défi...Mais enfin bien sûr que ce n'en était qu'un, ses pensées étaient embrouillées, Hanna était folle amoureuse de Caleb et Alison avait toujours vu Hanna comme une simple amie, elle le savait très bien mais sur le moment elle l'avait oublié.

Quand elles se séparèrent (ENFIN pensa Emily) Hanna regarda Noël en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Merci mec, puis elle se tourna vers Alison, t'embrasses vachement bien !

Alison éclata de rire et lui retourna le compliment avant de jeter un œil à Emily qui était beaucoup moins enthousiaste, Alison le voyait à sa mâchoire contractée et son regard énervé.Elle décida de détendre la situation, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour faire rire Emily pour ne pas qu'elle passe une mauvaise soirée, même si au fond, elle était vraiment contente de voir la jalousie d'Emily alors qu'Hanna n'était que sa meilleure amie.

-Spence, Action ou vérité ? Alison arqua un sourcil

-Mmmmh, vérité.

-Spenc Spenc dis moi… avec qui tu aimerais bien passer une soirée parmi ces jeunes garçons présents, Alison Aria Hanna et Emily rigolèrent, elles savaient tous la réponse. Alison fit un clin d'œil à Emily, elle était maintenant de nouveau détendue et sourit à Alison en retour, elle avait bien compris qu'Alison essayait de rattraper la situation.

-Toby, fit Spencer d'une petite voix.

-Pardon Spenc, pas entendu désolée fit elle d'un sourire satisfait.

-Toby

Celui ci rougit de plus belle mais lui sourit, Spencer était aux anges et remerciait Alison du plus profond de son cœur en ce moment. Elle souhaitait vraiment passer du temps avec lui mais n'osait pas demander, ce qui était bizarre pour une fille aussi entreprenante et déterminée..

Le jeu fit le tour des participants jusqu'à revenir à Noël.

-Emily, Action ou vérité.

Oh m**** comment il avait fait.. enfin nan c'était pas dur se dit Alison, vu la tête d'Emily quand elle avait embrassé Hanna… tout ça n'était qu'un plan pour voir qui serait jalouse, Noël était définitivement loin d'être stupide !

-Je… Action !

Alison fut rassurée, au moins elle n'aurait pas à dévoiler leur secret.

-Fais un suçon à Ali ! Un gros, je veux qu'elle soit obligée de porter un col roulé cette semaine pour qu'aucun prof ne le voit, fit il en rigolant alors que tout le monde étaient eux hilares.

-Je… d'accord

Paige était encore plus tendue qu'Emily tout à l'heure, prête à exploser.

Emily s'approcha d'Alison, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite, puis elle plaça sa tête dans le cou d'Alison et s'appliqua à lui faire un suçon. Puisque personne ne pouvait voir, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle embrassa brièvement son cou, Alison ,elle, s'empêchait de rire depuis le début.

-OUAIIIIS EMILY SE LACHE, cria Hanna tandis qu'Aria et Spencer filmaient.

La brune se recula et regarda Noël, celui ci examina la trace laissée par Emily.

-Alors la chapeau Emily, même moi j'aurai pas fais mieux. En effet le suçon était vraiment gros, Hanna s'approcha et ouvrit grand la bouche « Ouah EMM » Aria et Spencer jetèrent un œil à leur tour et rigolèrent puis Alison se leva pour voir dans le miroir derrière fut choquée, comment elle allait cacher ça ?!

-P***** EM

…

La soirée battait son plein, Hanna et Alison se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, très proches, Emily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'être jalouse, déjà elle n'avait aucun droit d'en vouloir à Alison, elle était célibataire et libre comme l'air, puis elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse alors qu'elle était avec Paige… Celle ci était d'ailleurs partie, après s'être de nouveau disputée avec Emily.

Puisque sa copine n'était plus là, Emily, qui ne se contrôlait plus trop après trois verres d'alcool, partit vers Alison et Hanna puis se joignit à leur danse , Hanna sourit et se retira, prétextant la fatigue. Ne restait plus que les deux adolescentes qui étaient vraiment proches.

-Tu n'as pas trop apprécié mon baiser avec Han je me trompe ?

Emily la regarda : Nan fut sa seule réponse, la blonde se rapprocha de son oreille et chuchota « Pourquoi ? »

-Parce que je n'aime pas que les autres t'approchent d'aussi près et t'embrassent, même mes meilleures amies.

-Em...tu sais que c'est insensé, on est pas

-Ensemble, je sais mais j'aime pas, j'y peux rien.. Et toi tu n'apprécies pas ma marque ?

-Bah, t'y es allée fort, elle est vachement grande, je pourrai presque croire que tu marquais ton territoire ..

-C'est peut être le cas, puis Emily partit boire laissant seule Ali avec cette phrase, bon sang à quoi jouait elle ?


	10. Chapter 10

Il devait être dans les alentours de quatre heures, tout le monde commençait à fatiguer, Aria était avec Alison et elles blaguaient sur le béguin d'Aria sur un jeune écrivain qu'elle avait rencontré à une des soirées de ses parents.

-Attends, vous vous êtes embrassés dans les toilettes, alors que tes parents étaient dans la pièce d'à côté? Alison était vraiment surprise d'Aria, elle devait encore apprendre à la connaître, en effet un mois n'avait pas suffit et Alison l'avait toujours su à l'époque où A ne les traquait pas, Aria n'avait jamais pu être elle même, mais elle était sûre qu'à ce jour la jolie brune était beaucoup mieux dans sa peau.

-Oui pouffa de rire Aria, un peu saoule.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours Ar rigola Alison, tu comptes le revoir?.Celle ci bailla en s'étirant.

-Non je ne pense pas, lui comme moi on voulait juste éviter un ennui profond...Ali, ça te dit qu'on aille se coucher quelque part ? Je crois qu'il doit rester une chambre de libre en haut, enfin je crois avoir entendu Noël dire ça..

-Ouais viens, je suis crevée aussi, ça va aller pour monter?

-Oh je t'en prie je suis pas si saoule que ça! Aria trébucha à la fin de sa phrase et Alison la regarda en s'empêchant de rigoler.

Elles étaient enfin dans la chambre vide et se précipitèrent dans le lit, elles étaient sur le point de s'endormir quand elles entendirent toquer et virent Hanna Spencer et Emily apparaître.

-Bah...Alors onnnn nous prévient pas? Fit Hanna encore plus ivre qu'Aria avant de sauter dans le lit ce qui fit grogner les deux filles.

Alison était au centre et Aria avait sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et une jambe autour des siennes, Emily fut surprise et ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse, bien sûr elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre elles mais elle aimerait bien être à la place d' se précipita à la suite d'Hanna pour avoir la place à la gauche d'Alison avant les autres et sauta à son tour dans le lit ce qui fit de nouveau remuer les deux filles qui grognèrent une nouvelle fois. Tandis que Spencer et Hanna se mettaient à côté d'Aria, blottit dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Emily se mit à côté d'Alison, comme elle le souhaitait, celle ci lui sourit et la brune mit sa tête sur la poitrine de la blonde avant de lui demander si elle ne lui faisait pas mal, Alison la rassura et commença même à lui caresser doucement les cheveux pour qu'elle s'endorme.

...

Les filles se réveillèrent à peu près toutes en même temps dans des positions toutes différentes de la veille. En effet Aria, Hanna et Spencer étaient l'une sur l'autre, Hanna la tête sur le ventre de Spencer et Aria reposant sa tête sur le dos d'Hanna. Alison et Emily étaient à l'autre bout du lit, la brune complètement sur Alison à présent, on ne la voyait presque plus, mais puisqu'Emily n'était pas du tout lourde, Alison n'avait bizarrement aucune gêne.

-Oh merde désolé Ali je t'écrase depuis combien de temps? Comment ça se fait que tu respires encore ? Fit elle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour la soulager de son poids avant de rouler sur le côté.

-T'essayes de me tuer hum?

-Nan enfin! J'ai encore besoin de toi pour le français, taquina la brune.

-Oh chut! firent en cœur Aria et Hanna qui avaient une sacrée gueule de bois.

-Oh les filles vous empestez l'alcool, bon laissez moi me lever fit Spencer coincée sous le corps des deux remuèrent pour la laisser se lever et Hanna, comme un aimant se colla à nouveau à Aria.

Spencer s'étirait et bientôt Alison et Emily se levèrent aussi. Elles émergeaient doucement de leur sommeil et Alison jeta un œil à l'écran de son téléphone, 11h45

-Ouah, il faut que j'y aille mon frère rentre aujourd'hui s'écria Alison, stressant avait oublié de les prévenir, elle avait apprit la veille que son frère rentrait enfin à Rosewood, elle ne savait pas d'où ni pourquoi mais il revenait.

-Ca va aller Ali? Emily avait bien vu l'air préoccupé de la blonde et s'inquiétait pour elle, était elle prête à revoir son frère?

-Oui je crois, tu me raccompagnes?

-Oui bien sûr, bon les filles, elle regarda Spencer puis les deux masses dans le lit en souriant, on se voit lundi?

-Ouaip fit Spencer, bonne chance Ali, stresse pas ça va aller..

...

Elles étaient dans la voiture, Alison n'arrêtait pas de remuer, Emily voyait bien que ça n'allait pas, mais elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, elle ne pouvait pas lui proposer de rester avec elle, c'était une réunion de famille, sa place n'y était pas, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de la rassurer, mais elle savait bien que cela agacerait la blonde d'entendre toujours la même chose "ça va aller" "tout se passera bien", et la brune pouvait comprendre, cela n'aidait pas...Elle n'avait qu'une solution, la détendre et lui faire penser à autre chose.

-Je suis désolée pour le suçon Ali, ton père va te tuer...

-Y a pas de risque, je le vois pas avant une semaine, il n'y aura plus rien d'ici là.. Mais hier...tu étais déchaînée Em!

-J'avais trop bu, te moques pas de moi sourit Emily en gardant les yeux sur la route.

-Tu étais jalouse oui!

-Quoi?! Moi?! Et pourquoi?

-Oh mon dieu fais pas l'innocente tu ne voulais plus me laisser seule avec Hanna après le baiser, tu sais bien qu'on est juste amies hm?

-Oui je sais, puis si Hanna était bi ou lesbienne, je suis sûre qu'elle serait plus intéressée par Aria de toute manière..

-Alors tu étais jalouse de ne pas avoir eu de bisou ? Alison était à quelques centimètres du visage d'Emily qui tentait de rester concentrée sur la route.

-...

-Emily Catherine Fields réponds moi.

-Oui, peut être, rougit elle.

-Mhmh

-Tu viens m'aider pour le français demain?

-Je vois qu'on essaye de changer de sujet...

-Oh on est arrivées, nous y voilà, elle se gara et se tourna vers Alison, écoute ça va aller d'accord, rappelle toi de ne pas t'énerver sur lui même si tu penses que c'est un crétin, garde ton calme d'accord.

Alison reprit un air sérieux et acquiesça, il n'y avait qu'Emily à qui elle permettait de lui parler de cette manière, elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Emily lui retint le bras avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche, c'était un simple baiser, chaste et rapide.

-Tu vois, je n'ai pas besoin d'être jalouse lui sourit elle, Alison lui rendit ce sourire et sortit de la voiture.

...

Alison entendit le verrou de la porte et sut que son frère était arrivé, l'angoisse monta en elle mais elle tenta de garder son calme. Elle avait prit une douche pour ne plus sentir la bière et la vodka, et avait enfilé un simple tee shirt et pantalon avec la veste des Sharks d'Emily, l'odeur de la jolie brune la rassurait et lui donnait l'impression d'être avec elle.

-Salut, fit Jason en entrant dans le salon, s'approchant de sa sœur et s'arrêtant à une cinquantaine de centimètres d'elle.

-Salut...Oh fais pas ton timide Jason, sur ces mots elle l'enlaça et Jason lui rendit son étreinte.

-Ecoute Ali je suis désolé de ne pas être rentré plus tôt, j'étais pas ici à vrai dire, fit il gêné, Alison fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas, J'étais parti en Inde, j'ai fais une sorte de pèlerinage, tu vois j'ai vécu trois mois par moi même et j'ai traversé une grande partie du pays..

-C'est donc ça ton bronzage... Alison ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était quand même en colère, Jason n'avait pas été là à son retour, elle en avait pleuré les premières nuits, elle perdait sa mère et son frère s'en fichait d'elle.

-Ecoute Ali, c'est pas que je voulais pas te voir, en fait c'est plutôt que je savais pas que je pouvais, j'étais coupé du monde pendant trois mois, je n'étais littéralement au courant de rien...Je viens d'apprendre pour maman, et pour toi je l'ai su à l'aéroport là bas...Je... Je sais que tu es vivante depuis peut être 24 heures à peine.

-Sérieusement? les larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues de la blonde, son frère ne savait pas? Alors ce n'était pas qu'il s'en fichait, il l'aimait? Il était content de la revoir? Jason répondit à ses questions intérieures en la serrant dans ses bras à nouveau.

-Ali je te jure que...si j'avais su je- Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il fondit en larmes et Alison n'en crut pas ses yeux, son frère pleurait il vraiment? Elle n'avait jamais vu Jason pleurer...Il devait vraiment être sincère, et si il l'était, Alison se rappela qu'il venait d'apprendre pour sa mère, il devait être bouleversé et encore sous le choc, cela devait faire beaucoup de nouvelles pour lui, une disparition et une réapparition dans sa famille.

-Oh mon dieu c'est vrai que..maman, tu ne savais pas.

Il se recula: Où est papa?

-En voyage d'affaires, il y est de plus en plus souvent je ne le vois presque plus..

-QUOI, s'écria Jason, il te laisse toute seule à 17 ans alors que tu viens de vivre deux ans d'enfer, mais je vais le -

-Jason Jason stop, tu es là, c'est ce qui compte...

-Bien sûr Ali, je ne pars plus, je suis plus le même qu'avant, tu vas voir tout va changer, je ferai tout pour que ta vie redevienne comme avant en meilleure encore.

-Non, surtout pas Jason, ma vie d'avant c'était de ...enfin elle était tout sauf bien, désolé mais c'est vrai, je veux recommencer de zéro, un frère sobre et cool et mes amies, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut.

-Elles vont bien?

-Qui les filles? Oui bien sûr, enfin tu les as sûrement vu en deux ans plus que moi..

-Oui, Hanna a bien changé hein?

-Oui elle est magnifique, Alison pensa à son passé et à quel point elle était méchante avant et s'en voulut, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle leur montre la nouvelle Alison...la vraie.

Les deux passèrent la journée à renouer et Alison était tellement contente d'enfin retrouver un membre de sa famille, vers 21 heures elle reçut un message d'Emily.

 _Em: Alors? 21h25_

 _Ali: C'est parfait, il a changé..21h25_

 _Ali: Attends je t'appelle 21h25_

Elle le fit et raconta à la jolie brune pourquoi son frère n'avait pas été là et à quel point il était un homme changé.Elle s'endormit au téléphone et Emily raccrocha, souriante. Elle était tellement heureuse pour sa blonde..Euh, la blonde se corrigea t-elle intérieurement. Elle voulait qu'Alison ait la vie qu'elle souhaite, qu'elle soit heureuse, et Emily se jura de tout faire pour que cela se produise.

...

Emily entendit toquer à la porte de sa chambre et bientôt la blonde apparut. Tout sourire elle se dirigea vers le bureau où la brune était assise et lui embrassa doucement la joue avant de prendre place à côté d'elle. Elles étudièrent donc le français, Emily était une catastrophe dans cette matière mais cela la faisait vraiment rire.

-Nan Em, on dit "J'ai 17 ans" pas "Je suis 17 ans" c'est pas comme en anglais.

-Mais c'est quoi cette langue de fou... Ils ont beaucoup trop de règles et de terminaisons aux conjugaisons, ils aiment souffrir ou quoi?

-Tu sais qu'ils apprennent l'anglais là bas et ils doivent sûrement s'arracher les cheveux aussi..

-Mouais..

-Si je te dis que dès que tu réussiras à bien parler français, je t'emmènerai là bas?

-Ça pourrait bel et bien m'encourager fit la brune avant de lui sourire, Alison regarda ses lèvres et Emily le tu veux m'embrasser tu peux tu sais...

-Qu...quoi? Enfin Em tu es avec Paige!

Au même moment le téléphone de la brune sonna et justement, le nom de Paige s'affichait, elle décrocha.

-Oui ça va et toi?

...

-Je suis occupée là

...

-J'aide Alison

...

-Oh t'énerves pas comme ça, je fais encore ce que je veux

...

-Quoi? Mais non!

...

-Paige j'ai dis non, tu ne viens pas chez moi!

...

-Parce que Alison et toi n'êtes pas en bon termes et parce que je suis avec Alison pour le moment, pas toi!

Emily regarda son téléphone, elle avait raccroché.

-On va recevoir une petite visite! Fit Emily en soupirant.


	11. Chapter 11

La blonde se leva, elle avait l'air un peu effrayée. Paige allait venir dans à peine dix minutes, sûrement comme une furie, et elle allait s'en prendre plein la tête. Elle passait une si bonne après midi avec Emily, elle allait gâcher ça... Et puis son cerveau était en ébullition, Emily, à pi eine cinq minutes plus tôt, l'avait autorisée à l'embrasser. Elle regarda la jolie nageuse, ses cheveux ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules, elle était d'une beauté si simple, elle ne mettait qu'une fine couche de mascara, ce qui agrandissait ses jolies yeux marrons. Sa peau mate lui donnait envie de se blottir contre elle et de ne jamais s'en aller. Et ses lèvres... elles étaient , nan nan il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle ne devait plus regarder ses lèvres car elle lui dirait encore de l'embrasser et Paige venait et elle était la vraie petite amie d'Emily... Mais en même temps.. Emily et elle avaient quelque chose de bien plus fort que ce qu'elles n'auraient jamais avec d'autres. Leur amour était si compliqué. Alison ne voulait pas se coller d'étiquettes, car après tout la seule fille a l'avoir fait craquer était Emily, et en même temps elle était aussi la seule personne pour laquelle elle ait eu de réels sentiments depuis ses treize ans.

FLASHBACK (Alison et Emily, 13 ans)

Elles étaient, avec Aria Spencer et Hanna, au lac près du Kissing Rock, chacune bronzait les yeux fermés sauf Alison. Celle ci préférait regarder une certaine brune. Elle s'était d'abord assurée rapidement que tout le monde avait les yeux fermés..Puis les siens avaient dévié vers elle, sa belle brune. Son air timide et si mignon, elle ne comprenait pas, elle s'était d'abord dit que c'était sa préférée du groupe, rien de plus. Mais chaque jour passé et chaque jour elle la regardait un peu plus, et cela l'effrayait car elle ne comprenait pas, et elle n'avait pas été élevée dans l'environnement le plus ouvert d'esprit... Elle n'avait personne à qui parler de ça, la seule personne à qui elle se confiait vraiment était justement Emily. Cela devenait de plus en plus surprenant et terrifiant, elle remarquait toujours plus de détails mignons sur elle, comme le fait qu'après chaque entraînement, elle mangeait une pomme verte, car elle n'aimait pas les rouges, pour retrouver un peu de force. Ou qu'elle préférait les vêtements simples car elle aimait passer moins de temps à se rendre belle pour avoir plus de temps pour admirer la beauté des autres, quand Emily le lui avait dit, elle avait rajouté "plus de temps pour t'admirer toi" et Alison avait juste sourit, car cela l'avait effrayée, les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir auprès de la brune l'effrayaient.

Maintenant, chaque soir, elles s'envoyaient des tonnes de messages, elle commençait à vraiment bien la connaître, mais elle adorait le fait qu'elles trouvent toujours de nouvelles histoires...

Malgré tout, seulement deux jour auparavant, Emily l'avait embrassée, et Alison ne pouvait pas cacher qu'elle avait adoré... Mais elle avait surtout paniqué d'avoir adoré, alors elle avait fait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, repousser les gens en étant méchante était son talent après tout. Et le soir en rentrant elle n'avait pas reçu de message, et le soir en rentrant elle avait pleuré.

Mais ce jour là, elle était près du lac, avec sa jolie brune en maillot de bain juste à côté, un sourire taquin apparut sur son visage et elle s'approcha, et remonta la bretelle droite d'Emily, celle ci sursauta et les autres ouvrirent les yeux brusquement.

-Calme toi, ta bretelle était tombée, ça me stressait... Ta peau est brûlante Em... Viens dans l'eau. Elle haussa un sourcil pour adopter cet air dont elle savait qu'Emily y était sensible.

-Euh..Oui d'accord.

Alison prit sa main et l'entraîna, une fois au bord, elle la poussa et sauta à sa suite.

-Alison! Emily venait de surgir sa tête de l'eau, mais malgré son cri elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Comment pouvait elle être en colère ?

-Oh, tu es en colère, viens là. Sur ces mots la blonde s'approcha et enlaça la brune, elle en rêvait et ne voyait pas de risque à le faire. Il y en avait pourtant un, donner de faux espoirs à Emily.

FIN FLASHBACK

Et donner des faux espoirs à Emily, elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois. Au début, comme à ses 13 ans au lac, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle croyait juste qu'elle réalisait ses envies sans que personne ne voit et qu'Emily n'en penserait rien...Mais plus les années passaient, et plus elle s'était habituée à cette façon de satisfaire ses caprices, et elle se rendait compte du mal que ça pouvait causer, mais elle avait besoin d'embrasser Emily en soirée en lui faisant croire qu'elle était saoule, de l'enlacer à chaque petite occasion, à l'inviter dormir et lui caresser les cheveux, et toutes ces attentions. Mais à chaque fois que sa brune en avait demandé plus, elle avait mit un stop, car sa peur la rongeait toujours, car elle n'avait toujours aucune réponse.

Alison avait maintenant 17 ans et avait du se cacher durant deux ans, étant livrée à elle même, elle avait mûri énormément et avait fait de nouvelles rencontres qui l'avaient aidées à s'ouvrir aux différences. Elle n'avait jamais été raciste ni homophobe, d'accord elle avait été une peste et elle s'était moquée des autres, soit, mais elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce genre d'argument idiot. Enfin vu comment elle s'était comportée avec Lucas, elle avait peut être laissé ses peurs l'emporter et lui faire dire des horreurs.

Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par une Paige, un peu essoufflée, qui entra. Elle vit Alison, s'approcha d'Emily et commença à l'embrasser; le baiser était tout sauf chaste et Alison était dégoûtée de voir quelqu'un d'autre embrasser Emily. Mais elle voyait bien que sa nageuse préférée voulait stopper le baiser, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Alison en était reconnaissante.

-Paige, ça va pas, tu vois bien qu'Alison est là ça se fait pas!

-Elle a fait bien pire Em..Bonjour Alison tu t'amusais bien avec MA copine?

Alison était amusée, de voir Paige jalouse d'elle la faisait se sentir puissante, et aussi la faisait rire, car au fond, elle avait raison de l'être. Elle décida de la taquiner, puisque celle ci lui parlait sur ce ton, elle n'allait pas se gêner.

-Oui, c'était super même, jusqu'à-

-Juuuusqu'à ce que tu m'appelles et me raccroche au nez, finit Emily pour être sûre que la blonde ne dise pas ce qu'elle voulait.

-Bébé, tu ne m'avais même pas dis qu'Alison était chez toi, c'est pour elle qu'on se voyait pas aujourd'hui, sérieusement!

-Et ? Je ne suis pas ta prisonnière, je fais ce que je veux!

-Tu es ma copine, tu invites une autre fille que moi chez toi et tu t'étonnes que je sois en colère ?

-Alison est mon amie depuis nos douze ans Paige, je ne compte pas stopper le lien qu'on a parce que tu es jalouse...

-Je suis ta copine bon sang je suis censée compter plus qu'elle, lança Paige en regardant Alison sur le côté d'un air énervé et agressif.

Alison intervint alors pour s'excuser auprès d'Emlly seulement et partir pour les laisser parler.

-Ali, on étudiait reste j'ai besoin de toi...pooour le français bien sûr. Et Paige, Alison a un nom, arrête de dire "elle" c'est hautain!

-Nan mais je rêve, non elle ne restera pas, ta copine est censée compter plus! Et depuis quand le genre hautain te gêne, puisque tu traînes avec la reine dans ce domaine!

-A demain Emily, Alison lui lança un sourire sincère et réconfortant puis ferma la porte derrière elle.

-T'es contente ? Elle est partie!

-Demain, Dimanche, vous vous voyez encore ?

-Avec les filles oui, on se réunit à la grange.

-Je veux être là.

-Paige! C'est une sortie avec mes amies, tu m'étouffes à me suivre partout!

-Tu es tout le temps avec elle, proche et mielleuse, tu lui as fait un suçon!

-C'était un pari, fais pas l'enfant Paige

-Je veux venir

-BIEN, ok, c'est demain à 15h, maintenant pars s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

-Il y a encore deux secondes, tu ne voulais pas vraiment l'être...

-Et bien maintenant si, tu m'as énervée!

Après sa copine partie, Emily soupira, demain allait être une sacrée journée, en vérité le début commençait à 13 heures, mais au moins elles auraient un peu de temps seules.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain Emily fut réveillée par son réveil, c'était le week-end mais elle avait avancé le rendez vous avec ses amies pour avoir un peu de temps seules avec elles avant que Paige n'arrive, surtout qu'elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait se passer entre Alison et elle. Elle stressait énormément, déjà de revoir Alison après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Pourquoi lui avait elle autorisée de l'embrasser, bien sûr elle le voulait mais... Comment pouvait elle faire ça à sa vraie copine, qui voulait vraiment d'elle, qui l'aimait, qui ne lui avait jamais menti..Mais qui n'était pas l'amour de sa vie.

Alison l'était elle? Bien sûr que oui, se répondit mentalement Emily..Bien sûr, depuis ses treize ans, l'âge où elle écrivait des poèmes pour elle et rêvait de toute sortes de scénarios tirés de contes de fées...à ses 17 ans, l'âge où à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la jolie blonde, elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser et ne plus jamais la lâcher. C'était juste insoutenable pour Emily, depuis quatre ans, même durant sa disparition, elle rêvait d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'elle, elle avait certes eu quelques sentiments pour Maya, mais jamais aussi forts que pour sa belle blonde. Pour Paige aussi bien sûr, elle ne serait jamais sortie avec elle si ce n'était pas le cas, mais encore une fois, pas les mêmes qu'avec Alison, d'autant plus que dès que la blonde était revenue...

FLASHBACK (Alison est de retour à Rosewood, Emily est encore avec Paige. Un soir, à peine quelques jours après son retour, Alison dort chez Emily)

-Tiens prends ce haut et.. Emily avait la tête plongée dans son armoire à la recherche d'un pyjama pour sa blonde, enfin Alison. Il n'y avait plus que son bras qui dépassait, tendant un tee shirt un peu large avec un groupe de rock en motif. Alison le prit mais laissa sa main sur celle d'Emily. Celle ci le remarqua et frissonna de plaisir, la main d'Alison était vraiment douce et ...belle et parfaite. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec la blonde, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, le visage d'Alison lui avait tant manqué, elle avait changé, mais tous les détails de son visage qu'elle passait des heures à regarder avant, étaient toujours là, ses fossettes tout d'abord, puis ses yeux et le petit pli en dessous de chacun... Emily n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser et goûter à nouveau ses lèvres, voilà quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas pu.

-Euh...Short? Alison la regarda étrangement après cette... phrase ou plutôt mot, elle sourit en voyant que la brune était déconcertée face à elle.

-Oui, merci, ses fossettes se creusèrent et Emily crut qu'elle allait tomber tellement ses jambes étaient tremblantes.

Alison s'approcha du lit et commença à enlever son tee shirt, Emily ouvrit de grands yeux, définitivement pas préparée à ça, et se retourna immédiatement, rouge blonde lâcha un rire mélodieux, Emily savait discerner chacun de ses rires, et ce n'était définitivement pas celui qu'elle adoptait pour se moquer des gens, nan celui ci était gracieux, sincère...celui ci, seule Emily y avait droit, c'était le rire spéciale Emily, et elle sourit béatement avant d'entendre la voix d'Alison.

.-Emily, tu m'as déjà vue en sous-vêtements pas besoin de te retourner comme ça.

-On avait 13 ans, nos corps ont changé...fit elle timidement.

-Comme tu veux, c'est ta perte.

Emily ne sut pas quoi répondre, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par la? Elle se gifla mentalement pour s'être retournée, d'abord parce qu'Alison devait être magnifique...Puis ..cette phrase, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire?

-Qu...Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Emily fit timidement.

Aucune réponse. Au bout de quelques secondes Emily sentit quelque chose sur son épaule, elle se retourna et Alison était là, à deux centimètres d'elle.

-A ton avis?

-Qu...Je-

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres d'Alison sur les siennes, Emily lâcha un cri de surprise et la blonde sourit en continuant à l'embrasser un peu Emily se sentit obligée de couper le baiser, même si elle ne le voulait pas.

-Ali...Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça et tu sais très bien les sentiments que j'ai..

-Je..Alison était prise de court, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, tout était bousculé dans sa tête mais...elle avait besoin de savoir si la brune avait toujours des sentiments...pour l'aider elle même à identifier les siens.

-Alison...C'est pas une bonne idée. Tu es de retour, c'est tout ce qui importe d'accord, juste, profitons de nous retrouver, amicalement.

La blonde baissa la tête, elle avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser, ses lèvres lui manquaient déjà.

-J'ai droit à un dernier baiser Em?

La brune la regarda quelques secondes, mordit sa lèvre: Pourquoi?

-J'en ai vraiment envie.

La brune embrassa brusquement Alison, cette dernière phrase, c'en était trop, elle ne pouvait plus tenir, elle poussa la blonde vers le lit et elle se mit au dessus d'elle, continuant à l'embrasser. La blonde poussa doucement Emily pour pouvoir parler.

-T'en es sûre Em ?

La brune la regarda dans les yeux, elle caressa sa joue doucement et sourit dans le vide avant de la regarder de nouveau.

-Sûre et certaine, avec toi je suis sûre de tout. Alison ressentit un sentiment nouveau en elle, un sentiment de bonheur intense, d'amour. C'était si fort et si agréable, n'y tenant plus elle s'attaqua aux lèvres d'Emily à nouveau. Tout se fit doucement et tendrement, pour toutes les deux, c'était leur première fois. En effet, Alison, malgré son passé de Queen Bee, n'avait jamais rien fait de plus qu'embrasser. Elle était soit sortie avec de nombreux garçons, mais elle avait 15 ans à l'époque et n'était pas encore prête, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse. Et qu'elle s'était jurée de le faire avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait, hors elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde avec Emily et le voulait vraiment. Alors, était elle ? Alison ne voulait pas y penser maintenant et profita de l'instant merveilleux qui se passait. Emily, elle, était sortie avec Maya, Samara et Paige, et avec aucune d'elles elle n'avait souhaité le faire, peut être l'aurait elle fait avec Maya, mais elle était morte. Avec Samara, ça n'avait duré que deux semaines à cause d'A et avec Paige… et bien ça n'était pas encore arrivé, et en ce moment même elle était en train de la tromper...Mais Emily enleva cette pensée de son esprit, elle était avec Alison...vraiment et littéralement avec elle...Donc peu importait les conséquences, elle ferait tout pour elle.

…

-Ali ? A l'entente de son surnom la blonde, qui avait la tête posée sur la poitrine d'Emily, leva la tête et la regarda.

-Ali, je.. ce qu'on a fait-

-Tu regrettes ? Alison était sur le point de pleurer et Emily comprit que sa blonde pensait au pire alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Non ! Ali jamais je ne pourrai regretter ce qu'on vient juste de faire, je te l'ai dit juste avant qu'on le fasse, avec toi...je peux tout faire Ali. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi, mais le problème c'est que..c'est toujours la même chose. Je sais que tu as changé et que tu n'es plus la même, que jamais tu ne te servirais de moi. Mais...Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire pour toi ?

-Em.. Écoute moi bien, elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et se rapprocha. Je ne suis peut être pas la plus expressive des personnes et je suis peut être encore perdue sur mes sentiments, mais je veux que tu sois sûre d'une chose. Je ne regrette en rien ce qu'on a fait, laisse moi du temps. Je te promets que je ne veux pas te blesser, bon sang c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Laisse moi juste le temps de me réajuster à ma vie.. à tout.

Alison baissa la tête un moment, puis la releva : Tu as été ma première fois Em, jamais je ne l'aurai fait avec quelqu'un qui ne tient pas une place très importante dans mon cœur…

-Je, vraiment ? La brune était surprise, elle pensait qu'Alison l'avait déjà fait depuis longtemps.. Peut être parlait elle de la première fois avec une fille.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses et non, tu es ma première fois, fille ou garçon c'est la même chose Emily, enfin non mais c'est pas le sujet, une première fois c'est une première fois, et tu es ma première.

-Quand tu dis attendre, je veux dire sois un peu plus claire je comprends pas Ali, ça veut dire qu'un jour-

-Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas qu'une amie pour moi, mais que j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps seule , c'est trop tôt.

-Bien sûr Ali, je te laisserai le temps qu'il te faudra.

-Tu...Tu me promets de rester ?

-Toujours Ali, toujours ! Emily lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, Alison garda les yeux fermés un instant.

-Tu...Paige ?

-Je vais, oui, je peux pas laisser les choses ainsi, elle est géniale mais...je suis pas amoureuse.

Alison embrassa Emily et se remit dans sa position initiale, la serrant un peu plus.

-Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée Em.

…

Une semaine plus tard tout avait dérapé, les filles avaient toutes soupçonné Alison d'avoir tué Mona. Emily avait cru durant des semaines qu'Alison avait couché avec elle pour qu'Emily reste à ses côtés malgré ce qu'elle ferait. Elle était tellement blessée, elle avait juste arrêté de lui parler, voulant tout oublier, mais ce n'était pas possible, comment oublier cette nuit..Elle n'avait pas rompu avec Paige, croyant juste qu'il lui fallait du temps pour ressentir de l'amour.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Emily sortait de sa douche et s'habilla d'un haut noir au joli décolleté et d'un jean troué. Elle enfila ses vans et partit chez Spencer.

Les filles étaient déjà toutes là, quand Emily rentra elle la vit.. sa jolie blonde, elle portait une robe verte pastel d'été et ses cheveux ondulés encadrés son visage parfait. Emily voulait pousser tout le monde pour l'embrasser et pouvoir admirer son visage de rêve, mais elle ne pouvait pas, car il y avait Paige, et ...Alison n'avait toujours pas reparlé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, de ses sentiments ..

-Salut ma belle, ouah ça sort le décolleté, tu cherches à me piéger dans tes filets ? Fit Hanna en l'enlaçant.

-Peut être bien rigola Emily avant d'enlacer ses autres amies. Une fois devant Alison elle la regarda un instant, puis la blonde ouvrit les bras en s'approchant, Emily fut envahie par l'odeur fruitée d'Alison, par la douceur de ses cheveux et la sensation agréable de ses mains, l'une dans son cou, l'autre sur sa taille.

-Euh, les filles ça va, on dirait que vous n'allez plus vous voir pendant cinq ans !

Les deux quittèrent les bras de l'autre, gênées mais surtout frustrées car l'une comme l'autre avaient tellement envie de rester ainsi.

-Bon, on a 3 heures avant que Paige ne vienne, je suppose qu'on fera les jeux quand elle sera là. Autant parler ?

…

Paige allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, Emily ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas car elle savait qu'elle allait être mal à l'aise, qu'elle se sentirait exclue, blessée… Et Emily aimait quand même Paige, amicalement, elle ne voulait qu'elle soit malheureuse.

Durant les trois heures Alison et elle avaient été assez proches, il était évident qu'elles avaient besoin de parler. Mais Emily avait tellement apprécié la façon dont Alison pouvait être protectrice, elle allait d'ailleurs sûrement voir son côté jaloux, qu'Emily ne connaissait que trop bien. Des cinq, Alison était la plus jalouse, et aussi loin qu'elles pouvaient s'en rappeler, elle l'avait été surtout avec Emily.

Une fois Paige accueillie, elles se réinstallèrent pour une partie d'Action Vérité, Aria du d'abord embrasser Alison, et Emily, à côté, surveilla de près, car même si Aria était folle amoureuse d'Ezra, rien n'était trop sûre. Hanna du en suite dire avec qui, sauf Caleb, elle avait envie de sortir, la réponse fut, à la surprise de toutes, et surtout de la concernée, Aria.

-Quoi ? Aria tu me trouves pas jolie ? La blonde était un peu blessée car Aria avait l'air vraiment choquée. Comme si on venait de lui annoncer la mort de quelqu'un.

-Nan nan Han te fais pas d'idées, t'es super et ça me flatte mais je… m'y attendais pas.

-Je jure que si on se retrouve célibataires toutes les deux un jour, je te saute dessus, fit Hanna mi-sérieuse.

Toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire mais Aria ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. C'était...étrange, elle n'avait jamais pensé à Han comme à plus qu'une amie. Et ce que les filles ne savaient pas, c'était qu'Ezra et elle, c'était fini pour de bon, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Elle s'était remise de la rupture mais n'avait toujours rien dit aux filles. Enfin, Aria était déjà assez perdue dans sa vie sans qu'Hanna ne vienne compliquer les choses avec des promesses qu'elle ne réaliserait jamais. Puis d'abord pourquoi Aria disait ça, voulait elle que ça se réalise ?

-Ok à mon tour, fit Spencer, Ali action, vérité ?

-Vérité, depuis qu'elle était revenue, depuis qu'elle avait repris sa vie, elle ne choisissait que vérité, elle voulait devenir une personne différente, qui ne mentait plus, alors elle avait commencé par ne pas mentir dans les jeux.

-Tu l'as déjà fais ?

-Qu...euh, oui. Alison était rouge pivoine et Emily essayait de ne pas regarder Paige, ni Alison, ni personne d'ailleurs.

-Je le savais, depuis quand ? Cria Hanna.

-Il va falloir attendre ton tour, une question seulement Han, fit Alison, espérant qu'elle ait oublié d'ici là, mais c'était peu probable, et elle le savait bien.

-C'est mon tour alors, fit Paige, Emily action ou vérité ?

-Hum.. vérité.

Paige saisit l'occasion, elle avait remarqué le changement de comportement d'Emily depuis quelques temps, et elle savait pourquoi, ou pour qui. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait bien qu'Alison était le premier amour d'Emily, mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie. Franchement qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouvait, Alison était une peste. Bon d'accord son visage avait même fait craquer Paige mais… tout le reste était repoussant. Ce n'était qu'une manipulatrice, et elle allait briser Emily. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Alison s'en sortir comme ça.

-Y a t-il déjà eu quelqu'un qui s'est joué de tes sentiments ?

Emily fut surprise par la question mais ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le petit jeu de Paige, elle ne pouvait pas mentir, et Alison l'avait repoussée par le passé, malgré tout elle n'avait jamais rien dit à personne, elle l'avait juste laissée l'embrasser puis l'avait repoussée en prétendant être complètement hétéro. Ce n'était pas bien certes, mais Alison ne jouait pas, elle était juste effrayée. Par la suite, elle n'avait jamais révélée qu'Emily était gay et n'avait même jamais dit qu'Emily n'avait pas couché avec Ben. Elle lui avait certes brisé le cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'était jouée d'elle.

-Nan.

Paige et Alison la regardèrent, surprises, Paige se dit qu'elle mentait pour protéger la blonde et celle ci se demanda si Emily était sincère et qu'elle ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'elle se soit jouée d'elle. Car c'était vrai, elle avait été méchante pour faire comprendre à Emily de ne plus recommencer car cela l'effrayait et elle préférait effacer des souvenirs, mêmes bons, mais inquiétants, que de les affronter.

-Ok à moi donc, fit Emily, Paige action ou vérité ? Emily était plus qu'énervée contre Paige, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Alison. Ce n'était sûrement pas son dernier mot.

-Vérité

-Es tu jalouse de quelqu'un dans cette pièce ? Emily avait posé sa question sur un ton tellement sérieux qu'Hanna et les autres commençaient à remarquer une certaine tension.

-Oui.

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers Paige.

-Quoi ? Fit Paige un peu brutalement.

-Qui ? De qui serais tu jalouse je v-

-Alison, fit Paige, coupant Hanna.

Alison commençait vraiment à sentir la dispute arriver. Elle savait comment elle pouvait être méchante lors de disputes, et qu'Emily détestait ça, il fallait qu'elle garde son sang froid pour elle. Elle garda un air neutre et ne fit rien.

-Pourquoi ? Fit innocemment Aria

-C'est évident nan ? Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, elle manipule Em.

-Ne l'appelle pas « elle » quand elle est juste à côté de toi, attaqua Emily, encore plus énervée.

-Et voilà, tu la défends elle et pas moi..

-Comment je pourrai prendre ton parti quand Alison ne t'attaque même pas ?Elle avait marqué un point, Paige était gênée. Elle soupira et prit son sac avant de se lever.

-Merci les filles, à plus, au revoir Em, sur ces mots elle claqua la porte.

-Je suis désol-

-Chut Ali, tu n'as rien fait.

Emily aussi se leva, en colère et perdue. Tout arrivait d'un coup, il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix, être avec Paige en sécurité ou choisir Alison et n'être même pas sure d'être avec elle un jour ?


	13. Chapter 13

Emily partait pour son cours de français, elle était de bonne humeur car elle allait revoir Alison, elle était toujours perdue dans ses sentiments, enfin non, dans ses choix, car elle savait très bien qui elle aimait. Elle avait besoin d'en parler avec Alison, mais pas en français évidemment, elle allait juste profiter de sa compagnie et l'admirer durant une heure. En entrant elle se dirigea directement vers elle et s'assit.

-Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Fit la blonde, souriante.

-Juste contente de te voir Ali, elle sortit les livres qu'il lui fallait et quand elle releva la tête, la vison fut magnifique. Sa jolie blonde fronçait les sourcils devant une phrase française dans son cahier, c'était si rare, déjà car Alison était une pro en français, elle n'était que très peu bloquée devant une phrase. Puis aussi parce que Emily n'était pas toujours en cours avec Alison.

-Bloquée ?

-Mmmh ? Fit Alison en relevant la tête, oh oui un mot que je ne connais pas.

Emily se pencha pour voir la phrase, la blonde sourit, car la brune était juste à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle pouvait sentir son odeur vanillée qu'elle adorait. Celle ci releva la tête et fit une grimace.

-Je ne sais pas non plus désolée. Alison lui sourit. Quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment magnifique Em, c'est presque inhumain.. Emily fut choquée, la blonde n'avait pas pour habitude de complimenter aussi spontanément et sa voix était si sincère, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Alison complimenter quelqu'un aussi sincèrement en public.

-Pourquoi tu rougis Em, elle lui posa une main sur la joue, je t'assure que je pense ce que j'ai dis.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je rougis

-J'adore être la raison pour laquelle tu rougis. Alison se tourna de nouveau face au cours et commença l'exercice.

Emily, qui de toute façon n'y arrivait pas, se pencha vers Alison.

-Ali ?

-Mmh, fit elle distraitement

-Ça te dit de venir chez moi après les cours ?

-Pour dormir ? Je ne peux pas mon frère est là et-

-Nan nan pas pour dormir, mais juste..venir , un peu

-Et Paige ? Alison, même si elle n'aimait pas la brune, ne souhaitait pas qu'Emily commence à jouer avec ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas bien, de plus Alison ne voulait pas être le secret d'Emily. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait être à vrai dire.

-Ali.. Je-

-Em, c'est simple, tu l'aimes ? Parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer avec elle si ce n'est pas le cas, d'autres personnes à l'extérieur craquent sur toi et c'est peut être l'une d'elles la bonne.

-Ali, par autres personnes tu veux dire ?

-MESDEMOISELLES FIELDS ET DILAURENTIS, veuillez vous taire si vous ne souhaitez pas une heure de colle chacune. Gronda la voix sévère de leur prof.

Elles baissèrent toutes deux la tête vers leur cahier, Alison en soupirant silencieusement, ses vieilles habitudes prenants le dessus parfois. A la fin du cours, Emily retenu Alison qui s'en allait déjà.

-Ali, tu es jalouse de Paige ? Emily ne put empêcher un sourire à l'idée qu'Alison soit jalouse de la copine d'Emily, c'était bon signe.

-Rigole pas Em, je ne suis pas jalouse de toute façon, Alison avait le regard fuyant et Emily percevait bien qu'Alison essayait de cacher la vérité. Elle rigola et la taquina.

-Ooh ma petite Ali est jalouse ! Mais tu sais quoi, tu n'as pas à l'être, tu as toujours eu et auras toujours toute mon attention Ali. Elle lui déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue et partit, laissant une Alison déboussolée.

…

A la pause déjeuner Alison arriva à leur table habituelle, voyant Aria elle se précipita vers elle tandis qu'elle même demandait à Alison de venir vite. « Faut que je te parle » dirent elles en même temps.

-Oh, vas y toi d'abord, tu as l'air plus stressée que Spencer pour ses admissions à l'université. Fit Alison en voyant Aria, habituellement calme et sereine, bouger comme une pile électrique.

-J'ailebéguinpourHanna. Fit Aria d'une traite, mais Alison parvint à comprendre. En effet Aria avait réfléchi le soir même de la réunion dans la grange. Jamais elle n'avait cru pouvoir être attirée par une femme mais… depuis Ezra elle avait été tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de comprendre le fait qu'elle regarde Hanna de longues minutes, qu'elle soit gênée quand elle enlève son tee shirt dans les vestiaires, qu'elle pense à elle presque tout le temps.

-Oua, euh...ok, je… C'est plutôt gros comme nouvelle Ar, et Hanna elle ? Enfin

-J'en sais rien, je pense pas… Elle est avec Caleb. Fit la brune tristement, baissant la tête, malgré tout le fait de se confier lui faisait un bien fou.

-Écoute Ar, je veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs, mais en même temps tu peux pas savoir, en plus c'est Hanna, elle sait bien cacher ses sentiments s'il le faut.. Saches que c'est pas grave d'accord, par contre pour Ezra-

-Je suis plus avec depuis quelques temps, désolé de n'avoir rien dit… Je prenais mon temps et j'étais assez bouleversée, et c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencée à voir Hanna comme plus qu'une amie.

-Aria, ne stresse pas comme ça d'accord, détends toi, je sais pas trop quoi te dire mais tu n'as pas commis un crime non plus, t'inquiètes pas.

-Ali, Hanna ne ressens rien pour moi..J'ai l'air d'une cruche-

-Arrêtes Ar, t'en sais rien puis c'est normal d'avoir le béguin pour une amie, enfin ça peut arriver..

-Oui comme toi et Emi-

-On parle de moi ici ? Emily venait d'arriver par derrière et Alison sursauta, ayant peur qu'elle ait entendu l'allusion d' la regarda effrayée, puis baissa la tête et prit une bouchée de sa salade de pâtes.

-Non, de moi, fit Aria pour sauver la situation. J'ai le béguin …

-Pouuur ? Emily décida de forcer la main à Aria puisqu'elle ne se décidait pas à parler.

-Hanna, marmonna Aria tout bas mais Emily parvint à comprendre comme Alison plus tôt. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sérieusement, jamais elle ne s'en serait douté s'installa et plaça sa main sur le bras d'Aria pour qu'elle lève la tête.

-Hey, t'en fais pas c'est pas la fin du monde… Comment, enfin c'est stupide mais comment tu sais que tu as le béguin pour elle ?

-Em ! Fit Aria, comme si ça coulait de source, je n'arrête pas de la regarder, surtout ses lèvres, je rêve qu'on passe du temps seules et que je lui dise ce que je ressente, je m'imagine en couple avec elle Em, qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ! Aria était désespérée, qu'allait elle faire maintenant.. Alison pinça ses lèvres et prit Aria dans ses bras. Les deux brunes furent surprises, car ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'Alison, les marques d'affection publiques comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit Aria en avait vraiment besoin et elle se perdit dans les bras de son amie. Dire qu'elle l'avait suspectée d'être une tueuse, elle s'en voulait tellement, d'accord Alison n'avait pas toujours été gentille avec elle, mais au fond elle ne lui avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça. Retrouver les bras de son amie lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de bien. L'odeur de la blonde lui avait manquée, son sens de la mode, ses sourires, ses blagues, sa façon qu'elle avait d'encourager les gens à faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans se soucier des autres. Alison fermait les yeux, elle voulait vraiment réconforter son amie et mettait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle dans ce câlin.

-Chérie, on va trouver quelque chose d'accord, Emily et moi on va t'aider, t'en fais pas on est là, et on te lâchera pas, ça va s'arranger.

…

A la sortie du lycée, Alison commençait à rentrer, à pieds, vers chez elle quand elle entendit Emily crier son nom et courir vers elle quand elle se retourna.

-Ali, Ali attends, elle atteignit son amie et sourit, un peu à court de souffle.

-Ça va Em ? Quelque chose t'est arrivé ?

-Nan nan, juste, ce que tu as fais ce midi, c'était génial Ali, je..je suis fière de toi. Tu as changé et je veux que tu saches que je le vois bien, tu es enfin toi même tu es ma Ali d'i ans et j'adore ça. Sur ces mots elle enlaça la blonde, plongeant sa tête dans son cou. Sa respiration chaude sur celui ci fit frissonner la blonde qui souriait.

-Merci Em, elle reserra un peu plus son étreinte sur Emily, je t'aime tellement. Emily frissonna à ses mots, était elle sérieuse ? Pensait elle ces mots d'un sens amical ou plus qu'amical. L'aimait elle ? Lui donner t-elle un signe en disant ça ? Son cerveau était en ébullition et elle serrait toujours Alison quand elle entendit son nom sur un ton de colère. Elle se retourna « Et merde » chuchota t-elle à elle même. Elle fit face à Alison « Je te vois demain Ali » Puis partit voir Paige.

-Salut Pai-

-T'es sérieuse, tu me trompes devant le lycée ?

-Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non, je ne te trompe pas je lui faisais juste un câlin c'est tout !

-Tu te fous de moi Em… Je croyais pas que tu pouvais être comme ça, cette pétasse te retourne le cerveau !

-Attends je rêve ou tu as traité Ali de-

-Nan tu rêves pas, c'est la vérité, c'en est une et-

-Ah mais ça va pas, tu retires ça tout de suite ! Je te laisserai pas l'insulter alors qu'elle n'est pas comme ça ! Cria Emily, attirant l'attention de quelques elle s'en fichait, comment Paige osait elle insulter Alison, elle ne laisserait personne lui manquer de respect, elle l'a protégerai contre n'importe qui, elle aimait son Ali, personne n'avait le droit de l'insulter.

-Em, je vais te poser une question d'accord, réponds moi sincèrement, celle ci hocha la tête, ok alors… **Paige laissa couler une larme sur sa joue, Emily s'approcha pour l'essuyer mais celle ci mit sa main devant elle pour l'en empêcher** Em, si on te faisait choisir...si on te disait qu'entre Ali et moi, tu ne peux en choisir qu'une, et que l'autre, tu ne la reverras plus jamais...PLUS JAMAIS , qui choisis tu ? Paige renifla, elle savait la réponse au fond, mais elle voulait l'entendre la dire.

-Je… Emily ne pouvait pas répondre, elle avait la réponse, mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Bien sûr qu'elle choisirait Alison, Alison était toute sa vie au fond, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Lorsqu'elle avait disparu, elle n'avait pas pu passer une journée sans penser à elle au moins une fois. Même lorsqu'elle l'a soupçonnait d'avoir tué Mona, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la regarder et de finir par lui parler. Cette fille était un aimant. Sans elle, c'est un peu comme si une partie d'elle n'existait plus. Mais comment pouvait elle dire ça à Paige, elle aimait vraiment la nageuse, comme une amie, et elle ne voulait pas la blesser ni qu'elle soit triste.

-DIS LE EM, Paige criait carrément maintenant, en face du lycée, les derniers lycéens encore présents les regardèrent en commençant à chuchoter des ragots sur ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux là.

-Je.. Paige on devrait p-

-Dis le maintenant Em, j'ai besoin...de...savoir, Paige laissa une énième larme couler et Emily pleurait aussi elle prit son courage à deux mains.

-Alison, je choisirai Alison. Paige je-

-Chut, j'ai compris, c'est fini Em, ne me parle plus je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi, ta vie, tes soucis. Paige se retourna, enfourcha son vélo et pédala tellement vite qu'en quelques secondes elle fut hors de vue, laissant une Emily en larmes devant le lycé remarqua rapidement que les gens la regardaient bizarrement mais elle était complètement perdue. Heureusement, Spencer sortit bientôt à son tour du lycée et se précipita vers elle lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

-Em, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, viens je te raccompagne ma belle. Spencer lui prit gentiment la main et la mena vers sa voiture. Elles ne virent pas ce même garçon qui avait embêté Alison les premiers jours prendre en vidéo et la poster avec comme légende « Emily se remet vite de ses ruptures » sur Twitter.

…

Le soir même, Alison, après avoir dîné avec son frère et s'être douchée, regardait les nouveaux tweets jusqu'à tomber sur celui de ce garçon. Elle faillit s'étouffer alors qu'elle avalait une gorgée d'eau. La photo qui accompagnait le tweet montrait Spencer entraînant Emily avec elle, la tenant par la main. Emily n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de prendre ses amies par la main, Alison vit rouge. Comment...Que..elle était perdue. Emily sortait encore avec Paige deux heures plus tôt. Elle se leva, elle était en pyjama mais peu importait, il fallait éclaircir ça. Elle descendit, prévenant son frère qu'elle n'allait que jusque chez Spencer pour dix minutes.

TOC TOC TOC

Alison était énervée, elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur et était prête à gifler Spencer lorsqu'elle l'a vu ouvrir la porte, un air surpris sur le visage.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tenais la main d'Emily. Qu'est ce que vous êtes au juste, ensemble ? C'est ça vous êtes ensemble mais ça va pas déjà elle est avec Paige et tu aurais pu me demander et Emily aussi et vous-

-ALISON ARRETE, Spencer prit Alison par les épaules pour accompagner ses paroles, ça va pas ou quoi ? T'as fumé ? Nan mais je suis pas avec Emily, j'aime Toby, elle était triste après sa rupture avec Paige, elle se sentait mal, alors je l'ai raccompagnée, elle bougeait à peine et était en larmes devant le lycée, tu voulais que je la laisse là bas ? Elle y serait encore si je n'étais pas intervenue!Et puis depuis quand elle comme moi devons te demander la permission ?

-Oh merde… Alison baissa la tête et soupira avant de la relever, rouge comme une pivoine et les larmes aux yeux. Je suis désolée Spenc, vraiment, merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Ecoute je me suis emportée je suis vraiment une idiote je-

-Tu as surtout le béguin pour une belle brune du nom d'Emily..

Alison la regarda avec de grands yeux, elle ne pouvait pas la contredire mais en même temps elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai. Aimait elle vraiment sa belle brune d'une manière plus qu'amicale ? Il est vrai que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emily depuis sa rencontre avec n'était pas la même chose qu'avec les autres, mais elle pensait que ce n'était que parce qu'elle la préférait aux autres. Mais après leur nuit, cette nuit.. Alison y pensait souvent, c'était la plus belle soirée de sa vie, c'était magique, et, au fond d'elle elle voulait revivre cette expérience, mais pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle voulait la vivre avec Emily, et juste elle. Et ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle se recula du seuil d'entrée , elle était un perdue et n'avait même pas dit au revoir à Spencer quand elle courut chez elle. C'était comme si elle était dans un autre monde.


	14. Chapter 14

Alison était couchée dans son lit, il était deux heures du matin et elle avait passé quatre heures à pleurer. Après l'épisode « Spencer » elle était rentrée en courant chez elle, Jason n'avait pas compris et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas mais elle avait claqué sa porte, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas l'embêter.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas savoir ? Tout simplement savoir, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. C'était comme si son cerveau empêchait ses sentiments de s'exprimer. Pourtant elle savait bien qu'Emily lui plaisait. Ce n'était pas ça la question… Elle aimait Emily, c'était sûr, tout lui plaisait, même ses défauts. Son calme, sa loyauté, sa beauté, son intelligence, sa gentillesse, son honnêteté, sa force… Et sa timidité, son manque de confiance…

Elle savait au fond d'elle que le fait de savoir par cœur chaque détail du visage d'Emily n'était pas ce qu'une amie faisait. Elle savait aussi que ce qu'elles avaient fait cette nuit...ce n'était pas quelque chose que des amies faisaient non plus. La passion qu'elle avait ressenti, le besoin de ne faire qu'une avec elle. Le besoin de la serrer dans ses bras. Le besoin de se donner complètement à Emily. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié, il y avait plus. On ne donne pas sa virginité à une amie. Du moins Alison ne l'avait pas fait, elle l'avait donnée à quelqu'un qui était bien plus qu'une amie.

Elle soupira, une larme coula sur sa joue déjà inondée.

…

De son côté Spencer, après cette visite inhabituelle, était remontée dans sa chambre et avait immédiatement appelé Emily. Il fallait que ça s'arrange, leur petit jeu ne pouvait pas continuer, elles se faisaient du mal sans s'en rendre compte. Spencer n'était pas idiote, elle savait bien qu'Emily n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer la jolie blonde.D'ailleurs Aria et Hanna aussi, même sa mère le savait, c'était évident. Enfin, à partir du moment où quelqu'un continue de parler de son amie disparue même deux ans après, garde chaque photo en les protégeant comme si sa vie en dépendait, empêche ses amies de toucher à la boule à neige que son amie disparue lui a donnée...Il n'y avait pas vraiment de doute, Emily était folle amoureuse d'Alison. Elle se souvenait de ce jour, un an après la disparition d'Ali, jour pour jour, elle se baladait avec Aria et Hanna, Emily avait refusé l'invitation prétextant un empêchement. Elles étaient près du lac, quand elles aperçurent leur amie, en larmes, assise sur le Kissing Rock. Elle tenait quelque chose dans la main, Hanna avait réussi à percevoir ce que c'était, une vieille photo d'Alison lorsqu'elle avait 13 ans, et un collier. Elles n'avaient pas voulu laisser leur amie là, elles s'étaient approchées doucement, quand Emily avait levé la tête, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Son visage était rempli de larmes, elle était déchirée, on pouvait sentir sa douleur à des mètres. Elle voyait à peine puisque ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Hanna l'avait doucement attirée dans ses bras et elle s'y était réfugiée comme si c'était son seul moyen de survivre. Quelques temps après, Emily leur avait dit que le collier était celui qu'elle comptait offrir à Alison, elle avait voulu lui faire une surprise, l'emmener au Kissing Rock, lui avouer ses sentiments et lui offrir ce collier en signe de son amour, peu importe ce que choisirait Alison. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps, car à peine deux jours avant, elle avait disparu.

Spencer savait aussi très bien qu'Alison était folle d'Emily, mais là c'était plus compliqué, car Alison était compliquée, tout simplement. Elle la connaissait maintenant, cette jolie blonde s'empêchait d'aimer. Elle s'empêchait d'être heureuse, car elle préférait la sécurité et le pouvoir. Enfin ça c'était avant. Après deux ans de cavale, Spencer était bien au courant qu'Alison avait changé et que ce n'était plus la même. Peut être était elle prête à aimer, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire.. Cette fois elle se rappela de cette après midi, deux ans plus tôt, elle était avec Alison dans sa chambre. A ce moment, Spencer était en colère contre Emily pour une raison stupide, et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler sur le dos d'Emily. Quelle erreur, déjà car elle était son amie évidemment, mais aussi car Alison était un vrai garde du corps pour sa jolie nageuse. Elle s'était levée, rouge de colère, et avait fait la leçon à Spencer. Spencer s'était sentie aussitôt stupide et honteuse, et quand Alison était partie en claquant la porte, Spencer avait réfléchi de longues heures. Jamais elle n'aurait prit la défense d'Aria, d'Hanna ou d'elle comme elle l'avait fait pour Emily. Et la façon dont elle avait décrit la nageuse, si parfaite, Spencer avait comprit qu'Alison ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié, mais qu'elle ne le savait pas. Et elle ne le savait probablement toujours pas. Comment allait elle faire pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux ?

Peut être que c'était déjà fait, ce soir, quand Alison était partie en pleurant...N'était ce pas une Alison découvrant son amour pour son amie ?

…

Le lendemain, Alison marchait vers son casier quand ce mec vint l'aborder.

-Oh nan encore toi, sérieusement ? John ou Kevin peu importe ton nom, tu vas me lâcher quand au juste ? Alison était vraiment agacée, son sourire faux et ses cheveux parfaitement peignés il était tout ce qu'elle détestait mais qui pourtant, était le genre de garçon avec qui elle aurait pu sortir deux ans auparavant.

-Hey bébé, calme toi, je veux juste qu'on se fasse un ciné ou quoi un de ces quatre… Fais pas la sainte, on sait tous comment tu es en vrai. T'es loin d'être difficile, ricana t-il. Il la répugnait au plus haut point, du coin de l'œil elle aperçut sa belle brune, serrant les poings en essayant de contenir sa colère, elle se dirigeait vers le garçon, ayant peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise, Alison prit la parole.

-Attends, te faire humilier deux fois devant tout le monde ça ne t'a pas suffi ? . . , tu n'es pas mon putain de type. Puis si je suis si facile que ça, il faut te poser des questions car tu n'as toujours pas réussi à m'avoir.

-Oh, tu fais la sauvage, j'aime ça..Son sourire répugnant se dessina de nouveau et elle eut envie de le gifler, non en fait elle le fit. Le garçon se mit la main à la joue aussitôt. La gifle avait retenti dans tout le couloir du lycée pourtant bruyant. Tout le monde le regardait en rigolant et Alison s'en alla rejoindre sa belle nageuse. Celle ci ouvrait la bouche, et rigolait légèrement.

-Tu l'as pas loupé, fit elle en secouant la main.

-J'en peux plus de ce crétin..Alison soupira, puis se rappela de la veille, de la rupture d'Emily, de sa soirée passée à pleurer en essayant de comprendre ses sentiments.

-Em, ça va ? j'ai appris pour Paige.. Alison était réellement inquiète pour elle et Emily le vit et fut touchée.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Ali, ça va mieux...Il me fallait juste quelques heures pour.. m'en remettre, ça ne menait nulle part de toute faç soyons honnêtes, je l'ai trompée et n'ai aucun remords parce que...enfin ça n'a aucune importance mais ce que je veux dire c'est que si je l'aimais je n'aurai pas été infidèle, si je l'aimais, je le saurai..

Alison savait à quoi faisait allusion Emily. Elles ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça, continuer à éviter le sujet comme si elles allaient se faire arrêter si elles en parlaient.

-Em, suis moi, il faut qu'on parle, sur ces mots elle attrapa son bras et l'entraîna vers les toilettes. Quand elle entra deux filles qui papotaient devant le miroir les regardèrent. Un regard noir de la part d'Alison suffit pour les faire fuir. Alison, même si elle ne cherchait pas à l'être, était redevenue la Queen Bee, elle ne semait plus la terreur ni rien mais recevait toujours le respect et l'admiration des autres.

-Ali, tu sais bien que j'aime pas quand tu-

-Em, sérieusement ? Alison lui lançait un regard qui accompagnait sa phrase. Je t'entraîne pas dans des toilettes pour parler de la peur des gens quand je les regarde, c'est plus sérieux et important que ça !

-Euh..d'accord, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Emily savait bien ce qui clochait, leur relation.

-Em tu sais bien ce qu'il y a… Je, écoute, je vais être honnête et j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes jusqu'à la fin. Je suis pas prête, je ne veux pas qu'on soit plus qu'amies, le visage d'Emily se décomposa en une seconde, elle était pâle et c'était comme si elle allait vomir, Alison s'empressa de continuer, Em Em j'ai pas fini, je veux pas qu'on soit ensemble pour l'instant. Je..

Alison prit le visage d'Emily entre ses mains et fixa ses beaux yeux marrons dans lesquels elle se perdait. Elle souffla un bon coup et se lança, elle allait dire quelque chose que jamais elle ne disait.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus qu'amicalement Em, j'en suis maintenant sûre d'accord. C'est pas ça le problème, ni les autres, je n'en ai rien à faire d'eux. C'est..je veux pas tout gâcher, je veux pas te rendre malheureuse. Il faut que tu comprennes que je n'ai jamais eu de vraies relations. Jamais je n'ai ressenti quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Tu es la première, et je ne veux pas tout faire foirer. Et pour ça il faut que tu me laisses un peu de temps, j'ai juste besoin de me retrouver avant de commencer mon histoire avec toi. Tu vois, j'ai pas encore recollé tous les morceaux. Je veux te rendre heureuse Em, et je ne peux pas si je ne le suis pas. T'en fais pas ce sera pas éternellement, de toute façon je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps. Alison souffla de nouveau, reprenant sa respiration. Je t'aime Emily Catherine Fields, je t'aime.

Emily ne pouvait vraiment pas se retenir de pleurer, pendant des années elle avait rêvé de ce moment se disant qu'il ne se produirait jamais. Et la voilà, en ce moment même, le vivant. Alison était là, plus belle que jamais avec ses cheveux attachés, ses beaux yeux bleus, sa robe blanche...Elle était là à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'AIMAIT Elle voulait crier de joie, elle voulait sauter, danser, chanter, crier, rire, pleurer… C'était comme si une bouffée d'air frais faisait revivre son corps et son esprit autrefois ternes et morts. Elle ne pouvait pas décrire ce sentiment en elle, pendant deux ans, sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait été malheureuse, et maintenant, elle se ressentait comme avant, comme quand elle avait 13 ans et que rien ne pouvait gâcher ses journées.

Alison l'admirait, elle voyait bien qu'Emily était débordante de joie en ce moment et elle trouvait que c'était la plus belle vision qui lui soit donnée. Emily avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher. Ses yeux pétillaient comme le jour où elles s'étaient embrassées dans la librairie, ou cette nuit magique qu'elles avaient partagé.

Soudain Emily lui sauta dans les bras, n'y tenant plus, elle la serra comme si elle s'accrochait à la vie, et Alison lui rendit cette étreinte. Elles pouvaient chacune ressentir l'amour qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre. La force de leur étreinte était réconfortante.

Emily se recula et fit face à son tour au visage d'Alison.

-Ali, je t'aime aussi, je sais que tu le sais **Alison sourit** mais...Je t'aime tellement, depuis mes 13 ans je suis folle de toi Ali, je veux pas t'effrayer mais il faut que tu le saches. Tu es l'amour de ma vie !

-Comment tu pourrais m'effrayer en disant ça Em ?Ecoutes, je veux peut être prendre mon temps, mais je crois qu'un simple baiser ne peut rien faire de mal. Elle s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres et les captura avec les siennes. Ce baiser fut passionné et tous leurs sentiments passèrent par celui ci.

Alison fut frustrée quand Emily rompit leur échange.

-Tu ne te passes déjà plus de moi ? Emily adorait taquiner la blonde, surtout quand elle était en position de force, elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche avant de s'en aller en cours.

Alison, malgré son choix, allait avoir du mal à tenir. Surtout qu'elle avait vu une fille tourner autour d'Emily ces derniers jours et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.


	15. Chapter 15

Aria était en cours de littérature, pour la première fois, elle n'écoutait pas le cours, elle essayait mais quelqu »'un occupait tout son esprit. Une certaine blonde, une certaine Hanna. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire. Fallait il même le lui dire, peut être que ça passerait après tout, on a tous des moments d'égarement des fois, se disait elle. La rupture avec Ezra m'a bouleversée c'est tout.

Pourtant, elle mourrait d'envie de tout lui dire. Aria était ce genre de personnes à savoir garder des secrets mieux que quiconque, mais celui ci, il était impossible à cacher.

Quand la sonnerie retentit elle sortit et ne vit pas Caleb tout de suite, ils se bousculèrent et Aria fit tomber ses livres.

-Ar, je suis désolé je t'avais pas vu. Caleb se baissa pour l'aider mais Aria n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus, car elle verrait juste Caleb, le petit ami qui l'empêchait d'être avec Hanna. Elle soupira doucement et sourit à Caleb rapidement avant de s'en aller en prétextant une excuse.

Comment allait elle faire, ce n'était plus soutenable, elle pensait toute la journée à la jolie blonde. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, tant pis, au moins ce serait fait. Et elle ne pourrait plus se faire d'illusions. Elle attrapa son téléphone dans le fond de sa poche de manteau et chercha le numéro d'Hanna.

 _Ar : Han faut que je te parle, c'est urgent et imp 11h25_

 _Han : Oui pas de pb, rien qu'à deux ce midi ? ( 11h26_

Hanna ne se doutait pas que le smiley fit fondre le cœur d'Aria, elle se reprit malgré tout et répondit.

 _Ar : Oui parfait ! 11H27_

…

Caleb attrapa Hanna par la taille et lui embrassa le cou, ils étaient dans le couloir, devant son casier.

-Caleb ! Tu m'as fais peur idiot ! Hanna malgré sa surprise était de bonne humeur. Elle se demandait ce qu'Aria avait de si important à dire mais avait hâte de savoir.

-J'ai vu Aria, enfin je l'ai bousculée sans faire exprès, elle était étrange. Tout va bien dans sa vie ?

-Oui, enfin je crois, ce midi je mange avec elle elle veut me parler, on verra bien.

Pendant ce temps, Alison était à son cours d'histoire, elle y était depuis une demi heure et n'avait absolument rien écouté, elle voulait mais n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois Emily revenait dans son esprit, et à chaque fois elle ressentait comme du stress en y pensant, c'était fou ce qu'Emily réussissait à lui faire ressentir. Il lui arrivait de sentir son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en la voyant approcher. Elle passait des heures à mémoriser chaque détail de son visage encore et encore. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'aurait cru craquer à ce point pour quelqu'un, tout était pensait savoir ce qu'était avoir le béguin pour une personne, elle était loin du compte. Avec Emily, elle ne pensait plus à personne, elle ne regardait plus personne. Elle ne voulait personne d'autre, juste elle.

…

Aria attendait donc sur une table du petit parc où elles s'étaient données rendez vous, près du lycée. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et elle voulait fuir avant qu'Hanna ne vienne. Mais elle devait le faire. De toute façon elle n'avait plus le choix puisqu'elle apercevait la blonde avec sa petite démarche joyeuse, si seulement elle savait. Elle était magnifique, comme à son habitude, élégante et mignonne. Quand elle s'assit à côté d'elle elle l'enlaça, Hanna était très tactile, après ce câlin elle se recula.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui est si important ? Emison ?

-Hein, de quoi tu parles Emiquoi ?

-Bah Em et Ali, c'est leur nom de couple, me dis pas que t'as pas remarquée leur petit jeu là. Je suis prête à lancer un pari, vingt dollars que dans deux semaines ou moins elles sont ensembles. C'est sur attend, j'ai vu comment elles se regardaient, c'est limite si elles ne vont pas se sauter dessus… Puis leurs petites conversations privées dans les toilettes aussi.. Moi je suis sceptique. Puis t'as vu comme Em est heureuse depuis qu'Ali est revenue je veux dire nous aussi mais tu-

-HANNA, stop, je suis pas venue ici pour te parler d'Emison…Aria avait crié, stressant en entendant sa jolie blonde parlait sans s'arrêter, si elle n'arrêtait pas elle n'y arriverait jamais.

-Ar, ça va, t'as l'air tendue tu veux un mass-

-TU ME PLAIS, Aria avait lâché ça, comme à son habitude, comme une bombe, elle n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot, ça ne faisait que l'angoisser plus. Elle l'avait dit, ça y est, elle l'avait dit. Et maintenant elle voyait le visage d'Hanna pâlir. Son joli visage avait laissé place à une grimace, pas de dégoût, plus de surprise et de peur. Elle avança sa main vers le bras d'Hanna pour savoir si elle allait bien mais celle ci se leva maladroitement avant et tenta de s'en aller malgré son trébuchement.

-Je...je dois y aller à plus, lui lâcha t-elle comme si Aria n'avait rien dit. Non, non elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans la rassurer. Elle se leva et cria après Hanna mais celle ci allait vite, même avec des talons, et évitait de la regarder. Elle réussit tout de même à l'atteindre et la fit se retourner, celle ci avait les larmes aux yeux et avait cet air de brebis apeurée qu'Aria trouvait si mignon.

Elle se retint de pleurer, Hanna était elle dégoûtée d'elle, ne voulait elle plus lui parler, allait elle la trouver horrible ? Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, Hanna se sentit mal en voyant l'état dans lequel Aria était pour elle.

-Han...je suis désolée, j'aurai pas du te dire ça je...oublie ça je te jure que-

-Ar, je ne peux pas oublier ça, et ce ne serait pas bon pour nous **elle renifla** je..on devrait peut être ne plus se voir un certain temps. C'est mieux je pense..Au revoir Aria, pleure pas.

-Pleure pas, tu te fous de moi… Je te dis que j'ai des sentiments, tu es totalement répugnée par moi et je ne dois pas pleurer. Aria ne s'efforçait même plus de retenir ses larmes maintenant.

-QUOI, Ar je ne suis pas du tout répugnée, tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucun problème avec l'orientation sexuelle des gens ! Je t'aime Ar peu importe qui- oh merde désolé je n'aurai peut être pas du dire que je t'aimais je suis désolée c'est le-

-Han ! Doucement, calme toi !

-Ar, tu… je ne comprends pas. Je , explique, es tu sûre d'avoir des sentiments ?

-Hanna, depuis ma rupture avec Ezra-

-EZRA ET TOI ? Sérieux ? Coupa Hanna

-Oui Han, depuis quelques semaines… Enfin bref depuis ça j'ai été perdue et j'ai réfléchie à ma vie, puis peu à peu je ne sais pas j'ai commencée à te voir autrement. Je voulais m'en empêcher mais de jour en jour je sais pas pourquoi, je commençais à ressentir quelque chose pour toi, ça m'est jamais arrivé mais.. Aria était à court de mots et soupira, frustrée de ne pas savoir finir ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Hanna s'approcha et l'a prit dans ses bras, Aria ne s'y attendait pas, sa réaction était plutôt bonne…

-Aria, je vais avoir besoin de temps d'accord, c'est...bizarre tout arrive d'un coup. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, tu es mon amie je ne veux pas qu'on perde ça, on peut y faire face-

-Han, bien sûr, je t'ai dis qu'il fallait qu'on fasse comme-

-Si rien n'était, non Aria je peux pas… c'est impossible, je vais pas juste fermer les yeux. **Hanna soupira** En attendant pas un mot aux filles ni Caleb ni-

-En fait...je l'ai peut être dis aux filles, fit Aria d'une voix presque inaudible.

-ARIA, ça devrait rester entre nous, on peut régler ça à deux !

-Han, on ne peut pas, rien que de penser à nous deux…

-Aria, à quoi tu penses ? Hanna avait un air surpris et Aria fut horrifiée qu'elle aille trop loin.

-NAN HAN, nan je te jure que non...je pensais pas à.. Enfin bref, pardon, je ne le dirai pas à Caleb ni personne d'autres t'en fais pas .

…

Vendredi était enfin arrivé, les cinq filles se préparaient chacune de leur côté pour la fête chez Noël Kahn, elles ne se doutaient pas que celle ci serait riche en émotions.

Alison était chez Emily, dans sa chambre. La brune lui avait proposée de rester chez elle après les cours et d'aller chez Noël ensemble. Il n'avait pas fallu le lui demander deux fois. La blonde se maquillait devant le miroir et Emily l'attendait depuis une bonne demi heure à côté, sûrement en train de faire ses devoirs ou de lire un livre. Alison reposa le mascara, elle jeta un rapide dernier coup d'œil au miroir, c'était bon, elle avait mit une jolie robe verte foncée pour plaire à Emily. Elle espérait avoir l'effet voulu. Quand elle sortit Emily releva la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure directement, Alison éclata de rire et rougit.

-Tu as l'air de bien aimer … Fit elle en rigolant encore.

-Alison tu es...vraiment, vraiment, vraiment **à chaque mot la brune s'avançait vers elle un peu plus** magnifique ! Tout le monde va te regarder ce soir, ça va être horrible, fit elle en se plaignant. Alison adorait voir Emily jalouse.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis toute à toi ma belle.

…

La soirée battait son plein, les filles étaient toutes au bar en train de se servir un verre. Caleb venait d'apparaître dans le chalet, seule Aria l'avait vu, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, elle s'éloigna pour s'épargner la vision de la fille qui lui plaît, en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche son copain, qui de toute évidence, qu'elle aime. Comment allait elle faire, Hanna était avant tout son amie, il était hors de question qu'elle coupe les ponts. Alors qu'elle entraînait Spencer avec elle sur la piste de danse, Caleb entoura Hanna de ses bras. Celle ci sursauta et parut gênée, Alison et Emily trouvèrent son comportement étrange. D'habitude Hanna était plutôt celle qui sautait dans les bras de Caleb, mais là, elle était distante et lui fit un bisou sur la joue seulement. Caleb la questionna et elle évita le sujet. Aria avait tout vu et sourit malgré elle.

La soirée défila assez vite, Alison n'avait pas vu Emily depuis déjà une bonne heure et malgré les quelques verres d'alcool qu'elle avait bu, elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle décida de chercher et monta à l'étage. Elle avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment sans même savoir où elle était. Quand elle atteigne une porte blanche, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas l'ouvrir, son instinct lui disait de ne pas le faire. Mais elle le fit, et la blonde faillit tomber au sol en voyant ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Emily y était, embrassant une grande blonde qu'Alison était déjà en train d'insulter à voix haute. Emily était assez distante de celle ci et Alison se demandait si elle n'était pas sur le point de rompre le baiser juste avant qu'elle n'intervienne, mais peu importait. Alison était folle de jalousie, pas de rage, elle était déçue, tellement déçue d'Emily. Elle pensait qu'elle l'aimait, que jamais elle ne la trahirait. Emily était la seule en qui elle avait complètement confiance et voilà que maintenant, même elle la laissait. Elle s'imaginait le pire, et si elles étaient allées plus loin qu'un simple baiser ? Était ce la faute d'Alison, après tout elle l'a faisait attendre depuis maintenant 4 ans, et elle continuait, elle pouvait comprendre que sa brune en ait marre. Elle se réveilla de sa transe, Emily était devant elle, une main sur son épaule avec un air désolé. Alison avait besoin d'air, elle manquait d'air et si elle ne prenait pas une grande bouffée d'air maintenant, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle commença à courir, elle ne savait pas où elle allait, peu importe, au bout de deux minutes à éviter des ados ivres elle était dehors, près du lac, elle avait froid, un nuage blanc se formant par sa respiration. Elle ne se sentait même pas pleurer, elle ne savait pas où elle allait.


	16. Chapter 16

Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Elle ne voulait toujours pas croire ce qu'elle avait vu une semaine plus tôt. Depuis la soirée elle n'avait pas reparlé à Emily. Elle ne voulait pas la voir, ni l'entendre, et en même temps elle crevait d'envie qu'elle vienne la voir, qu'elle la console et que tout redevienne comme avant. Elle arrivait au lycée, c'était un lundi matin, depuis l'infidélité d'Emily elle était d'humeur sombre et ne parlait plus beaucoup. Aux pauses elle s'éclipsait pour aller pleurer aux toilettes. Aria avait beaucoup été présente pour elle, ce matin quand elle se dirigea vers elle elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur son visage.

-Ar, ça va ? Alison n'était plus beaucoup expressive, elle se sentait vide, Emily, la seule personne qu'elle ait aimé et aime, l'avait trahie alors qu'elle avait une confiance aveugle en elle.

-Hum, il se pourrait que...que j'ai fais une bêtise..et que tu ne me parles plus jamais, Aria mordait sa lèvre inférieure et dansait d'un pied à l'autre.

-Ar.. qu'est ce que tu as-

-J'ai promis à Emily que vous vous parleriez à la pause du matin! Lança Aria d'une traite.

-AR, tu n'avais pas le droit, tu sais très bien dans quel état je suis! Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle m'a fait et que je ne suis pas prête à-

-ALISON, calme toi, je sais bien tout ce qu'il s'est passé et je suis à 100 pour cent avec toi mais enfin, vous vous aimez, laisse la au moins s'expliquer.

Aria se tut car l'intéressée passait dans le couloir, Alison tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Emily avait cet air triste auquel Alison ne savait résister, il ne fallait pas qu'elle la regarde.

Alison resta ainsi quelques secondes puis se décida à regarder Aria à nouveau en soupirant.

-Très bien. Tu peux lui dire que je serai dehors près des vélos.

...

Alison attendait comme promis à l'endroit où l'on range les vélos devant le lycée. Le vent soufflait sur ses long cheveux blonds et elle ne voyait presque plus rien. Soudain elle sentit sa présence, inutile qu'elle parle ou lui touche l'épaule, elle savait que c'était elle, elle se retourna pour voir son visage. Emily était magnifique, comme d'habitude, elle attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

-Ali, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, sans parler, tu me le promets?

-Je suis capable de me-

-Non Ali tu ne peux pas, je te connais. Lança Emily avec un large sourire taquin, mais elle se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment.

-D'accord, reprit elle, ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là *Alison eut de nouveau en tête les images d'Emily en embrasser une autre et grimaça* ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois avoir vu, mais ...Je savais que tu ne me croirais jamais alors j'ai attendu un peu pour m'expliquer. Je te promets que c'est elle qui m'a embrassée et que je n'ai pas prolongé le baiser, j'allais la repousser quand tu es entrée, et ça ne faisait que deux secondes qu'elle m'embrassait, j'étais choquée et bourrée! Mais jamais au grand jamais je n'aurai prolongé le baiser Ali. ALI JE T'AIME, cria t-elle alors que la blonde se retournait une larme à l'œil, les lycéens autour se retournèrent et la blonde se stoppa, que faisait elle ?!

-Ali, je t'aime depuis mes treize ans, je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vue la première fois, tu es la plus belle personne dans ce foutu monde, je n'ai jamais vu la peste en toi, mais la gentille et aimante Alison, celle qui me défend quitte à se mettre en danger, celle qui parle le français à merveille, celle qui aide ses amis quoi qu'il arrive, celle qui est toujours là pour moi, celle qui me fait sourire avec ses blagues stupides, celle qui est prête à changer pour moi...JE

Emily baissa la tête durant son discours, les larmes commençaient à envahir son visage, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Alison la coupa en l'embrassant, leur baiser était intense, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Elles se fichaient des regards des autres. Alison s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était Emily, la rendre heureuse comme elle le méritait. Alison enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Emily et lui murmura "Je te crois Em, et je t'aime aussi" Emily pleura mais de joie cette fois et ne pu contrôler son rire nerveux.

-Quel gâchis Ali, enfin ça me dérange pas, avec deux filles la fête est plus folle, la voix agaçante du même garçon qui harcelait Alison retentit, Emily poussa doucement Alison sur le côté et frappa de toutes ses forces le garçon à la figure, celui ci tomba au sol, le nez cassé.

-Je te préviens que si t'approches encore Alison ne serait ce que de cinquante centimètres, tu connaîtras bien pire qu'un nez cassé, et puisque les autres ont filmé, ne t'inquiètes pas que c'est toi qui aura à faire au proviseur.

Le garçon se leva et courut vers sa voiture. Les lycéens applaudirent la brune et elle sentit deux bras l'enlaçaient, Alison.

...

Alison était couchée sur le lit d'Emily, celle ci était à son bureau en train de finir son français demandant à sa copine la grammaire et les mots de vocabulaire qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Em? Aria et Hanna, tu as du nouveau ?

-Et bah, depuis une semaine elles s'évitent, ça tu l'as vu comme moi. Mais Han m'a dit pourquoi, à la soirée elles se sont embrassées dans les toilettes, pas super mais peu importe, elles se sont embrassées et son restées ensemble une bonne heure. Puis Hanna a complètement flippé et est partie. Mercredi dernier elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer et a rompu avec Caleb, mais elle n'a pas parlé avec Aria depuis la soirée. Je crois qu'elle est vraiment perdue.

Alison se leva et entoura sa brune de ses bras, lui embrassa le cou et vint se placer sur ses genoux.

-On verra ça demain d'accord, je dois bientôt partir Em.

-NAN, Emily attrapa Alison par la taille ce qui la fit rire et une bataille de chatouilles débuta. Alison était vraiment chatouilleuse, Emily n'eut aucun mal à gagner.

Alison tenta de s'échapper et se cacha sous les couettes du lit mais Emily lui sauta dessus. Malgré le rire d'Alison, Emily parvint à comprendre que la blonde la suppliait d'arrêter, elle rigola et arrêta, à la place elle plaça sa tête dans son cou et elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

...

-Emily, je dois vraiment partir, fit Alison en rigolant, la brune ne voulait pas la lâcher, écoute, vendredi tu viens dormir chez moi ça te va ?

-Oui, je crois que je vais pouvoir attendre. A demain Ali, elle l'embrassa tendrement et la laissa partir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut tout le monde! J'ai eu un gros manque d'inspiration, du coup pour pas faire finir l'histoire sans vraiment de fin, je me suis dis que j'allais un peu changer, du coup on reprend l'histoire dix ans plus tard, je vais raconter un peu tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ces dix années pas d'inquiétude haha, bref j'espère que ça ne va pas vous déranger. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir! Bonne lecture et bonne journée!**

 _Dix années plus tard._

Dix ans, dix ans depuis qu'Emily et elle avaient rompu, dix ans depuis qu'Emily était partie en Californie avec sa mère. Dix ans qu'Alison n'avait plus aucune nouvelle des quatre filles. C'est fou comme en si peu de temps tout peut changer, c'est vrai, il n'avait fallu qu'un mois pour que tout s'effondre. Alison, même dix ans après avait toujours du mal à se remettre de tout ça. Comment cela avait il pu arriver ? Elle savait bien comment, ça avait commencé avec Aria et Hanna, c'était terrible, jamais Alison n'aurait pu croire Hanna capable d'humilier Aria comme ça, ni qui que ce soit. C'était peu après la réconciliation d'Emily et Alison, Hanna avait passé une semaine sans donner de nouvelles, enfermée dans sa chambre, quand elle était revenue au lycée, Aria n'avait pas voulu la presser et avait prit ses distances, mais après un mois le pire se produisit. Aria avait juste souhaité lui parler, et là Hanna avait complètement perdue la tête le temps d'un instant. Devant tous les lycéens elle avait commencé à crier sur Aria, en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas intéressée et qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête, qu'elle n'était pas son genre... Alison, dès qu'elle avait entendu au loin Hanna, avait accourue et entraîné la jolie blonde plus loin pour qu'elle se calme avant de revenir vers Aria pour l'emmener chez elle. Pendant une semaine elle avait été à ses côtés, pauvre Aria, Alison se souviendrait pour toujours des crises de larmes d'Aria, de sa souffrance, c'était presque insoutenable, mais elle avait tenu pour elle. Après ça, environ un mois après, Emily avait rompu avec elle, rien n'allait plus, elles ne faisaient que se disputer, entre la tension des cours, de leurs amies et de leurs ex, elle avait préféré tout stopper, de toute façon son père avait été basé en Californie et sa mère avait voulu suivre, Emily avait saisi l'occasion d'un nouveau départ.

Spencer, elle, était vite partie, n'en pouvant plus des disputes quotidiennes de leur groupe. Tout était parti en fumée en l'espace d'un mois, A avait réussi pour finir... Alison était donc la seule encore à Rosewood, et...avec maintenant son garçon de cinq ans.. Son père n'était qu'un homme rencontré dans un bar lorsqu'Alison avait 23 ans, elle s'en voulait car c'était la seule fois où elle s'était laissée allée, jamais plus elle n'avait fait ça, mais d'un autre côté Chaz était la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit arrivée. Maintenant professeure à l'école primaire de Rosewood, célibataire mais heureuse avec son enfant. Elle ne cherchait pas l'amour, elle n'en voulait plus, elle avait beaucoup trop souffert de sa rupture avec Emily, et, après la tristesse, ce fut la haine qui prit place. Emily n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner comme ça, si elle l'avait vraiment aimée comme elle le disait, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça. Alison repensait souvent à tout ça. Après deux ans à souffrir en silence de sa disparition lorsqu'elles étaient adolescentes et encore quelques mois à se décider à avouer ses sentiments. Après toutes les choses qu'Alison avait faites, après tout ça, Emily n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Et il lui avait suffi d'une accumulation de problèmes pour fuir. Ce n'était même pas son genre...Peu importait, ce n'était plus ses affaires...

Alison sortit de sa voiture et décrocha Chaz, ils étaient devant l'école et entrèrent, elle le laissa dans la cour avec ses amies et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours où le directeur l'attendait.

-Mlle Dilaurentis, je vous attendais!

A l'entente du nom, la brune à côté du directeur se figea et quand Alison aperçut son visage elle fit de même.

-Bordel, lâcha Alison sans se rendre compte de la présence de son patron.

A l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait, elle voulait frapper la porte, elle voulait partir, courir, fuir le plus loin possible. Elle criait toutes les insultes qui lui venaient en tête, comment c'était possible? EMILY ETAIT ICI, EST CE QUE LE DESTIN SE FOUTAIT D'ELLE ? Elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution, c'était quoi ça encore, sérieusement!

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Le directeur, au courant de rien ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient figées en voyant l'autre.

-T...Tout va bien Mr, aucun problème, essaya tant bien que mal Emily, mais Alison n'était plus cette personne qui cachait ses sentiments avec son cœur de pierre, Emily l'avait brisée, elle l'avait laissée complètement anéantie.

-Euh..si il y a un problème justement, qu'est ce que tu fous-

-Ceee que Mlle Dilaurentis essaye de dire Mr le principal, c'est qu'on se connaît un peu du lycée... On était proches

-Ensemble

Emily fit les gros yeux et continua avant qu'Alison n'en rajoute: Mais cela n'affectera pas-

-Si

-Non cela n'affectera en rien notre relation, ce sera très professionnel après tout une relation de lycée n'est pas-

-Je suis sa première fois, son premier amour et on s'est quittées en mauvais terme Mr, je ne veux manquer de respect à personne mais je ne travaillerai pas avec elle, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle fout ici..Je suis capable de m'occuper de ma classe seule, ce sont des CE2, pas des monstres.

-ALISON, stop, pas besoin d'étaler notre vie personnelle, je suis juste la nouvelle prof de sport, on ne se croisera pas tout le temps, on peut très bien réussir à travailler ensemble ne fais pas ta gamine!

-MOI, MA GAMINE, tu te fous de moi, c'est qui dans l'histoire qui a tout gâché hein?

-Mais putain Ali arrête ça, tu sais très bien pourquoi on a stoppé, c'était il y a dix ans bon sang!

Le directeur, entre les deux, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, décida d'intervenir, plutôt mal à l'aise devant la tournure que prenait les choses.

-D'accord d'accord mesdemoiselles on se calme, de toute façon Mlle Fields est engagée, donc vous battre ne va rien résoudre. Nous somme dans une situation délicate, mais pas insoutenable, vous êtes suffisamment matures pour éviter de faire des histoires je pense n'est ce pas ?

Alison avait réussi à se calmer un peu, qu'est ce qui lui avait prit bon sang, elle respira un bon coup et reprit son calme habituel.

-Tout a fait, je suis désolée, pardon, ça ne se reproduira plus monsieur, si vous voulez bien m'excuser la cloche vient de sonner je vais chercher mes élèves.

Emily regarda la blonde sortir, elle était si belle, il fallait le dire. Elle l'avait vraiment énervée, c'était son don, mais elle se demandait tout de même comment elle avait fait pour vivre sans elle 10 ans, et comment elle avait fait pour la laisser, pour laisser cette femme qu'elle aimait tant... Même si elle la détestait maintenant, elle allait la revoir. Elle n'aurait jamais cru recroiser la blonde à Rosewood, pensant que ce serait la première à partir de cette ville la revoir fut comme un électrochoc, tous ses sentiments qu'elle avait enfoui en elle avaient resurgi, tout son amour pour la blonde était revenu. Comme allait elle faire?

Alison dit au revoir aux derniers élèves puis repartit vers sa classe où son fils l'attendait, il finissait ses devoirs à une table et elle ne vit Emily qu'après, assise à côté en train de l'aider.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Fit Alison d'une voix agressive et froide.

-Mamaaaan, Chaz accourut et sauta dans les bras d'Alison qui le prit dans ses bras sans lâcher du regard la brune qui paraissait de plus en plus surprise de seconde en seconde.

-Tu...Tu as un-

-C'est pas tes affaires, je te demanderai juste de ne plus l'approcher!

-Mais maman c'est Mme Fields, elle nous aide à nager, courir et tout ça, elle est super gentille! Chaz avec ses beaux yeux bleus, regardait sa mère sans comprendre ce qui détendit la blonde, qui ne pouvait résister à ce regard d'ange. Elle se sentait stupide maintenant, bien sûr Emily serait obligée de parler à Chaz, c'était son prof après tout, ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide parfois, gênée elle croisa le regard d'Emily elle aussi mal à l'aise et elles se comprirent sans même parler. Alors Alison fit demi tour et partit avec Chaz vers sa voiture.

Le lendemain, à peine arrivée dans la salle des profs, elle croisa la jolie brune, dos à elle, seule en train de faire un café. Elle admira rapidement son ancienne petite amie, parfaite, Alison ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre inférieure et sentit le sang couler, elle s'insulta intérieurement de sa faiblesse quand Emily se retourna, d'abord surprise de voir Alison, elle remarqua qu'elle saignait que quelques secondes plus tard et s'alerta, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle était surprotectrice avec Alison, elle l'avait toujours été.

-Ali ça va? Elle n'avait pas pensé à dire son prénom en entier, tant pis se dit elle.

-Oh oui oui, elle s'essuya la lèvre et prit un mouchoir. C'est le froid, rien de grave.

-Mais on est en Septembre ? Emily trouvait qu'Alison était vraiment différente de celle qu'elle connaissait, cela l'intriguait. Depuis hier, depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, pouvoir l'embrasser, la tenir dans ses bras, et recommencer tout ce qu'elles avaient construit ensemble. Tout ce qu'elle avait gâché en partant en Californie.

-Oui.. Alison était rouge pivoine, elle ,n'avait aucune excuse donc baissa la tête et s'installa à la table. Emily prit place à côté d'elle et garda le silence un instant avant de se décider à parler.

-Alison, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on parle, je crois qu'on en a besoin toutes les deux.

-Non

-Si! Ali fais pas l'enfant, tu sais très bien qu'on doit régler nos problèmes, c'est impossible qu'on réussisse à travailler sinon!

La blonde tourna la tête vers elle, leur regard se croisèrent et elle ne parvint plus à retrouver ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux dont elle ne pouvait se passer autrefois. Cela l'apaisa et après quelques secondes elle fit signe à Emily de continuer à parler.

-Ecoute Ali, jamais je ne t'ai quittée parce que je ne t'aimais plus, au contraire, j'étais folle de toi et tu le sais..On ne pouvait juste pas continuer, la situation était insupportable.. On enchaînait dispute sur dispute, et quand ça n'était pas entre nous deux, c'était entre Aria et Spenc ou toi et Hanna ou j'en passe...Je ne pouvais plus Ali..

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'en pouvais plus non plus, mais moi j'ai voulu continuer car je t'aim..ais Em.. Tu m'as brisée.

-Alison ça m'a brisé aussi, je suis, enfin j'étais folle de toi, j'ai pas passé une journée sans penser à toi, j'étais complètement bouleversée, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'un nouveau départ, je n'ai pas compté le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu t'appeler, où j'ai voulu prendre un billet pour venir te voir..Ali tu sais tout comme moi que tu es la seule que j'ai aimée, on est des aimants, ça sert à rien de se détester, on va toujours revenir l'une vers l'autre

Alison baissa la tête et ravala un sanglot difficilement, Emily ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer et Alison ne recula pas, à quoi tout façon elle savait très bien que ça se finirait ainsi, jamais les deux ne pouvaient rester en colère l'une contre l'autre. Emily se recula un peu et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Alison, elle ne pouvait plus se contrô la repoussa après quelques secondes.

-Emily je ne t'ai pas pardonnée, qu'on soit bien claires, il est hors de question qu'on recommence quelque chose là maintenant, comme ça alors que tu viens d'arriver, qu'il s'est passé un tas de trucs dingues en dix ans. Si tu me veux il va falloir me le prouver ma belle. Alison lui lança son célèbre sourire taquin et s'en alla, laissant une Emily bouche bée.


	18. Chapter 18

Alison était affreusement en retard, elle courait dans toute sa maison depuis cinq minutes à la recherche de ses clés, Chaz était gentiment assit sur une marche de l'escalier près de la porte d'entrée. Il observait sa mère apparaître et disparaître en pestant, il la trouvait particulièrement jolie et élégante aujourd'hui, il se demandait bien pourquoi sa mère avait fait un tel effort vestimentaire. Sa mère était quelqu'un de très attentif à son apparence, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait mit le paquet, comme dirait tata Cece, sa belle robe rouge qui allait parfaitement avec ses talons noirs, elle avait bouclé ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade d'or sur ses épaules et son léger maquillage collait à la tenue. Soudain il entendit un cri de victoire provenant de la cuisine et sut qu'elle avait trouver, il prit son cartable et attendit sa mère qui ne tarda pas.

Arrivé à l'école il fit un bisou baveux à sa mère et courut vers ses copains qui l'attendaient impatiemment. Alison, un peu en retard, se pressa vers la salle des profs pour prendre un café avant la sonnerie. Quand elle entra elle fut surprise de trouver ses collègues, tous en survêtements et baskets, ce qui ne leur était pas habituel, elle leva la tête vers la machine à café et l'aperçut, sa jolie brune, qui la regardait étrangement avant de se diriger vers elle.

-Bah Ali? Emily avait cet air curieux qu'Alison trouvait si mignon.

-Oui Em ? Elle était déçue, elle avait cru qu'Emily remarquerait sa jolie tenue, qu'elle la complimenterait et la regarderait, mais à la place elle avait droit à cet air, soit mignon, mais cet air un peu surpris.

-T'as oublié?

-Bon Em, je suis déjà en retard, c'est pas le moment de faire des devinettes, craches le morceau. Elle avait prit un air agacé, pour montrer à Emily sa déception, du moins elle l'espérait.

-Mais Ali, c'est la course d'orientation aujourd'hui! Et, même si tu es très jolie en robe, je ne crois pas que marcher dans la boue avec tes jolis talons soit adapté..Emily rigolait et Alison ouvrit grand la bouche, elle avait complètement oublié cette elle avait bien remarqué le compliment qu'Emily lui avait glissé.

-Merde, lâcha t-elle, oh nan m-

-C'est bon Ali, j'ai des habits de rechange, viens avec moi.

Emily partit prendre son sac et prit la main d'Alison qui ne la repoussa pas, pour se diriger vers la salle d'Ali et fermer derrière elle. Elle lui sortit un vieux tee shirt des Sharks, qu'Alison avait l'habitude de porter avant, il lui rappelait tant de souvenirs...

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Alison se réveillait doucement, la veille Emily et elle avaient fait la fête et la gueule de bois se ressentait déjà. Elle avait beaucoup bu et ne savait pas comment elle était atterri ici, en ouvrant les yeux, elle fut rassurée de voir que c'était la chambre d'Emily, elle se sentait rassurée et saine. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus sa robe mais un tee shirt ample, celui d'Emily, qu'elle avait reçu de son équipe de natation. Elle le mit à son nez pour sentir l'odeur de sa petite amie, elle ne s'en passait pas, soudain elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvrir sur une grande brune toute souriante. Alison répondit à ce sourire et ouvrit ses bras pour qu'Emily s'y blottisse, ce qu'elle fit.**

 **-Je peux savoir comment ma robe a atterri par terre? Alison ne se rappelait que très peu de la soirée, mais elle savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé pour sa robe. Emily haussa les épaules d'un air innocent et commença à rire, la blonde sourit et ferma les yeux au son de ce rire. Elle savourait absolument chaque instant avec Emily, c'était le paradis.**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Emily lui tendit le tee shirt avec un legging et un gilet de sport avant de sortir les baskets de marche. Alison ne put s'empêcher de porter le tee shirt à son nez et de sentir en fermant les yeux l'odeur qui n'avait pas changé, un mélange de lessive et de l'odeur d'Emily, c'était divin. Emily sourit à cette vision.

-Je me doutais que tu adorerai, tu peux le garder tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Juste pour aujourd'hui, on n'est plus ensemble après tout.

-On l'était

-Il y à dix ans Em, qui te dit que je ne suis pas en couple ?

-Parce qu'hier tu m'as littéralement dis de te courir après.

-Et alors, rigola Alison, ça ne prouve rien.

-Ce ne serait pas très fidèle pour ton ou ta compagne.

-Je n'ai jamais été la femme parfaite.

-Tu ne m'as jamais trompé et ne l'aurais jamais fait.

-Mmh, Emily prit un faux air indigné et poussa gentiment Alison qui éclata de rire, Bien sûr que oui je suis fidèle ne t'en fais pas, bon maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Ali je t'en prie, je connais ton corps par cœur..

-Et alors, il a changé depuis dix ans, ce n'est plus le même, fit elle un peu plus sérieusement, Emily sut tout de suite à quoi elle faisait allusion.

-Ali, être enceinte est naturel, tout comme les vergetures, si tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de femme qui pense qu'une femme sans abdos ni je ne sais quoi n'est pas belle tu te trompes royalement, la femme est parfaite avec toutes ses imperfections.

-Quelle âme de poète tu as développé, fit Alison, secrètement rassurée des paroles d'Emily, depuis sa grossesse elle avait perdu un peu de sa confiance en elle, bien sûr qu'elle était toujours cette femme qui n'avait pas peur de s'exprimer et d'être honnête avec les autres, mais elle n'était plus trop cette ado d'il y à dix ans qui portait tout ce dont elle avait envie.

-Nan mais Ali, je suis sérieuse, ton corps est parfait, je suis sûre qu'il l'est même encore plus maintenant.

-Ça ne change pas le fait que tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder m' ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant leur conversation, retrouver Emily, ce n'était pas seulement retrouver cette fille dont elle était folle, mais aussi sa meilleure amie, sa confidente.

-Mais tout le monde pourrait entrer à tout moment, je surveille, elle se retourna alors et Alison décida d'enlever ses habits pour s' le confort du tee shirt lui fit un bien fou, elle s'y sentait tellement bien, elle finit d'enfiler ses baskets et tapota sur l'épaule d'Emily pour lui dire qu'elles pouvaient se diriger dans la cour compter leurs élèves avant le départ.

La journée se déroula parfaitement bien, Emily avait dans son équipe Chaz, quand Alison avait mené son équipe à l'arrivée et qu'elle avait vu son fils, en fou rire avec Emily, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce tableau quelques secondes avant de les rejoindre, Chaz l'adorait déjà et Alison se dit que c'était un autre signe du se décida à inviter Emily chez elle vendredi soir avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer, elle le sortit de sa poche et fut choquée de voir affiché "Aria" sur l'écran, voilà sept ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas reparlées. Elle ouvrit le message avant de le montrer à Emily, qui eut la même réaction.

 _"Salut Ali..ça fait longtemps sept ans, et tu me manques terriblement, tout le monde me manque, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de revenir un mois à Rosewood, revoir mes parents et toi, je ne pense pas que les filles soient revenues...Excuse moi de ne jamais t'avoir parlé pendant ces sept années, je n'ai aucune excuse, même si j'avais beaucoup de travail, j'aurais du t'appeler ma belle, j'ai tellement hâte de te revoir Ali!"_

-Ouah.. c'est la semaine décidément, tout le monde revient, fit Alison, demain ce sera Spencer qui va m'appeler, fit elle avec hironie, Emily sourit, mais intérieurement elle était un peu stressée, elle avait quitté Aria et Alison en partant en Californie, et elle savait bien qu'Aria lui en voulait pour avoir laissé Alison.

-Hey Em, stresse pas comme ça, Aria n'a jamais été le genre rancunière, elle ne t'en veut déjà plus.. Tu n'as pas hâte?

-Bien sûr que si, elle m'a tellement manquée, elles me manquent toutes.

-Je sais, moi aussi...Alison prit la main d'Emily et elles repartirent vers le bus de repenser à tout ces souvenirs, ça ne ferait que les attrister encore plus.

Le soir même, Emily était confortablement installée dans son canapé et elle aussi reçu un message, d'Hanna celui ci:

 _"Saluuut ma bella! Je ne sais pas vraiment où tu te trouves, Californie ? Enfin moi je retourne à Rosewood! Je sais pas, je me suis dis que.. je suis partie trop précipitamment, j'ai un peu tout laisser en plan, je me disais, ça pourrait être cool que tu viennes aussi, enfin si tu peux, savoir ce que tu deviens tout ça..Bisous ma belle"_

Emily décida de répondre:

 _"Hanna! Tu m'as manqué tu sais, bonne nouvelle, je suis à Rosewood, ainsi qu'Ali, longue histoire, quand est ce que tu viens?_

 _H: Mon train est à 09h, après demain!_

 _E: C'est génial, j'ai hâte"_

La brune décida d'appeler Alison, il fallait qu'elle la prévienne, Aria et Hanna dans une même pièce? Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'une guerre éclate quand tout redevenait bien avec Alison, il était hors de question qu'elle regâche appelant la blonde, elle lui annonça la nouvelle et Alison lui en annonça une autre, Spencer aussi était de retour! Elle venait de la contacter pour le lui dire. Les filles parlèrent encore une bonne heure, en établissant un plan en cas d'embrouille entre Aria et Hanna.

Une chose était sûre, ça n'allait pas être simple.


	19. Chapter 19

Alison se baladait avec Chaz en ville, ils adoraient regarder les belles vitrines et passer se chercher un chocolat chaud et un muffin après une longue journée de travail. Alison détournait son regard d'une vitrine présentant des magnifiques robes hors de prix quand elle vit Emily. Son sourire prit place rapidement sur son visage mais disparut tout aussi vite quand elle vit que celle ci parlait et rigolait avec une grande brune très élégante. De loin elle ne parvint pas à discerner le visage, mais elle voyait néanmoins très bien son ex éclater de rire et être très même trop tactile avec l'autre femme. Alison vit rouge et ne put s'empêcher de traverser, non elle n'allait pas aller la voir mais se faire remarquer, ça, elle n'allait pas se gêner. Prenant Chaz par la main elle était maintenant à quelques mètres d'Emily et faisait semblant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à l'intérieur de la vitrine de la vieille librairie qu'elle adorait tant. L'ancienne nageuse ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir et fronça les sourcils, elle trouvait qu'Alison agissait bizarrement, elle l'appela et celle ci se retourna en feignant la surprise, ce qu'Emily vit de suite, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre l'origine de son comportement.

Lorsqu'Alison s'approcha, elle vit enfin la personne...MELISSA ? Voilà une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et, enfin...que faisait elle ici, à Rosewood, et pourquoi draguait elle sa Emily. Nan elle ne devait pas agir comme ça, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Salut..Melissa

-Alison, comment tu vas ? Décidément tout le monde est là!

La blonde agissait froidement et n'adressait qu'à peine la parole à Melissa, celle ci ressentit rapidement la gêne et inventa une excuse pour s'échapper rapidement d' fois seules Emily l'interrogea

-Ali, pourquoi t'étais si distante et agressive ?

-Pas du tout, grommela t-elle sans conviction ce qui fit sourire Emily, qui reprit un air sérieux quand Alison la foudroya du regard.

-Me dis pas que t'es jalouse de Melissa quand même ?

-Moi? Jalouse, nan pas du tout, c'est juste que c'est pas ...je croyais pas que tu-

-Attends mais Ali, premièrement je ne suis pas intéressée par Melissa, on parlait juste puisqu'on s'est croisées, et en plus elle est pas lesb-

-Em, tu te fous de moi ? Elle est aussi bi que moi, la coupa Alison qui était décidément très tendue.

-Mais elle ..quoi? Emily était perdue, la sœur de Spencer? Vraiment, elle n'aurait jamais cru.

-Bah, tu savais pas qu'Aria et elle étaient sorties ensemble ?

-QUOI ? Emily s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, Aria et Melissa ? Elles se parlaient à peine quand elles étaient ados, et la sœur de Spencer était tellement mystérieuse et flippante qu'elle était persuadée que les filles, excepté Spenc, ne l'aimaient pas.

-T'as vécu dans un trou ou quoi, ça a duré un an quand même !

-Mais Ali j'étais en Californie, on se parlait plus et..comment tu voulais que je sache ça , pourquoi elles se sont séparées?

-Bah, je sais pas trop en fait, ça avait l'air d'aller puis du jour au lendemain, Aria est partie d'un côté et Melissa de l'autre, je crois que c'était pour le travail.

Emily ne se remettait toujours pas de la nouvelle, Ar et Mel, elle ne voyait toujours pas comment, quand...Elle s'enleva ceci de l'esprit et sourit en repensant à Alison jalouse à la première occasion, ça lui faisait se souvenir de quand elles étaient en couple..Ali avait cette façon d'être jalouse tellement mignonne, ce n'était pas étouffant, c'était mignon, elle avait cette petite bouille contrariée et tournait la tête vers le mur quand Emily lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, alors elle avait prit l'habitude de sauter sur elle et de placer sa tête sur ses cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'Alison baisse la sienne et éclate de rire. Tout ça lui manquait, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu tout gâcher, c'est vrai, Alison était vraiment la seule qu'elle ait aimée à ce point, et qu'elle aimait toujours, même après quinze ans! Depuis ses treize ans, depuis ce jour...

 **FLASHBACK: Rencontre d'Emily et Alison, 13 ans**

 **C'était le premier jour d'Emily au collège, elle était en quatrième année, timide et nouvelle, elle se demandait bien comment elle allait faire pour se faire des amies. Elle cherchait son casier, introuvable depuis dix longues minutes, son angoisse s'approfondissait rapidement, comment allait elle faire si elle ne trouvait pas son casier avant la sonnerie, tout le monde la regardait en plus. Mal à l'aise devant toutes ces personnes, elle baissa la tête et fonça sur quelqu'un, elle aurait du s'y attendre, ça arrive toujours, comme dans tous ces films, et à coup sûr elle allait lever la tête et rencontrer celle d'une brute ou d'une petite peste qui ne pense qu'à elle. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux bleus océan d'une jolie fille, elle faillit s'étouffer. La jeune fille en face d'elle était sublime! C'était bizarre, pour la première fois de sa vie Emily ressentait de l'attirance pour quelqu'un, toujours concentrée sur son sport préféré, la natation, et sur ses notes, elle n'avait jamais fait attention aux garçons contrairement à ses amies qui devenaient rouge pivoine dès qu'un garçon les regardaient. Elle s'était toujours dit que ça arriverait en suite, que c'était comme ça. Mais là, elle ressentait un nouveau sentiment, pour une fille. Étrange se dit elle, elle n'y fit pas plus attention parce que la jeune fille en question la foudroyait du regard sans rien dire.**

 **Autour d'elle elle entendait des collégiens murmurer, elle perçut quelques phrases comme "Elle va se faire tuer" ; "dès le premier jour, la pauvre" ; "Dis adieu à ta paisible vie la nouvelle" ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la sensation de stress qu'elle éprouvait en regardant la jeune fille.**

 **-T'es nouvelle ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix froide et sereine de la blonde devant elle, elle ouvrit la bouche, puis referma, puis la rouvrit, il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose où ça n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses.**

 **-O...Oui, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, je cherchais mon casier et je ..pardon. Emily osait à peine rencontrer son regard et baissait la tête, trouvant plus simple d'analyser ses converses en détails**

 **Un silence se fit entendre, plus aucun murmure, rien. Au bout de quelques secondes Emily releva la tête,la blonde réagit alors, comme si elle attendait qu'Emily la regarde pour parler.**

 **-C'est quoi ton numéro de casier ? Emily ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, la jeune fille avait prit un ton beaucoup plus aimable et même soucieux. Elle ne se posa pas de questions et lui indiqua le numéro, la jeune fille prit sa main, ce qui donna à Emily des frissons, et, même si elle ne le sut que quelques années plus tard, ce qui en donna aussi à Alison.**

 **Tous les autres étaient choqués, Alison, être gentille avec une nouvelle timide et qui en plus l'a bousculé?**

 **La blonde se stoppa au bout du couloir et tourna la tête vers elle.**

 **-C'est ici, au fait je suis Alison, toi tu m'as l'air bien. Sur ces mots elle s'en alla, sans même demander son prénom ou autre,juste un "Tu m'as l'air bien" qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ça? Emily était encore plus perdue maintenant, elle ne s'était pas fait insulter ni rien, nan au contraire, la fille qui paraissait être la Queen Bee l'avait aidée...**

 **A l'heure du midi, Emily se dirigea dehors pour déjeuner sans avoir tous les regards fixés sur elle, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, un bras la retint, elle se retourna, effrayée, avant de voir Alison ce qui la rassura.**

 **-Viens manger avec moi plutô la regardait, calme et sûre d'elle, comme ce matin, Emily l'étudia rapidement du regard, elle était vraiment belle, à la pointe de la mode et ce visage...Il était angélique, bien sûr elle se rendrait bientôt compte du côté démoniaque de la jolie blonde, mais en attendant, elle lui sourit et la suivit.**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Le lendemain.

Hanna devait arriver très bientôt et Alison stressait à cette idée, d'abord car Aria venait elle aussi d'arriver et qu'elle allait l'héberger, et qu'Hanna devait venir manger à la maison ce soir. Elle préparait la table, angoissée à l'idée d'une altercation entre les deux, heureusement Emily était arrivée à la rescousse sans même qu'Alison n'ait le besoin de le lui demander, elle la connaissait si bien... Elles discutaient en cuisine quand la sonnerie retentit, l'angoisse monta d'un cran pour Emily et Alison, tandis qu'Aria se demandait ce qu'il se resta dans la cuisine en attendant quand elle entendit une voix très familière.

-Mes beautéées, vous m'avez trop manquées aller gros câlin!

-Han' tu m'étouffes, entendit alors Aria à qui il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre et pester. Hanna était là? Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et ce n'était pas plus mal, la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient parlées, c'était pour recevoir des insultes de la part d'Hanna. Néanmoins elle prit son courage à deux mains et partit la voir. Quand elle apparut au bout du couloir et qu'Hanna la vit, tout devint calme, c'était silence radio. Personne ne parlait. Le visage d'Hanna s'était figé de surprise et elle se décollait lentement d'Emily, fixant Aria.

-Euh, ouais...commença Alison, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire avant d'ajouter, et surpriiise Spencer arrive bientôt! Aria et Hanna tournèrent en même temps la tête vers elle.

Le silence régna encore de longues minutes, Alison fit s'installer Aria dans le salon avec Emily et partit en cuisine avec Hanna.

-Nan mais Ali, pourquoi t'as fais ça, chuchota t-elle pour que la conversation ne s'entende pas.

-Mais, j'ai rien fais, vous m'avez toutes prévenues que vous reveniez en même temps, qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

-Mais...comment on va faire, le dîner je veux dire...je le sens mal

-Nan t'en fais pas, Spenc et Mel arrive, et Mona aussi avec Cece, ça va aller on vous placera loin l'une de l'autre et tu parleras avec les autres d'accord?

Hanna soupira, mais sourit à Alison, elle était tout de même très contente de revoir sa blonde préférée.

Le dîner commença quand Melissa arriva enfin, trempée, c'est Emily qui vint lui ouvrir, quand elle vit Aria, il y eut comme une gêne puis elle se détourna pour enlever son manteau.

Une fois tous attablés, les discussions commencèrent de plus belle, Alison vit bien les regards que se lançaient Melissa et Aria, c'était sûr qu'entre ces deux là, il restait quelque chose.

-C'est complètement dingue de toutes vous voir après toutes ces années, alala le lycée , s'exclama Mona, je me souviens de toutes ces histoires

-Que tu as en partie initiées, intervint Alison sur le ton de la rigolade, après tout elles étaient toutes passées à autre chose en dix ans, elles avaient toutes commis des erreurs et ça ne servait à rien de revenir dessus.

-Oui...mais celles d'amour, ce n'était pas moi, fit elle en levant les bras et rigolant, Emily sentait que ça allait mal finir, Mona en disait déjà trop.

-Oui je veux dire, qui aurait cru qu'Aria et Hanna se seraient embrassées, reprit elle, Emily et Alison soupirèrent en même temps, Mona était très intelligente, mais elle pouvait en faire des conneries.

-Quoi? Ar, t'es sortie avec Hanna ? Intervint alors Melissa, un peu surprise de la nouvelle.

-Bh..c'est pas t-elle

-De quoi pas important, Han pendant combien de temps?

-Euh..attendez deux secondes? Melissa en quoi ça te concerne ? Fit alors Hanna, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt soudain de la sœur de Melissa dans cette histoire.

-Bah...je suis un peu son ex quoi

Hanna se figea rapidement, elle en apprenait des choses intéressantes, elle réfléchit puis répondit.

-Donc, Aria, tu t'es tapée Mel et Han, éclata de rire Mona, qui d'autre? Même pas Em? Et Cece, alors là ce serait dément!

-Tais toi Mona! fit alors Alison en lui lançant des éclairs par les yeux, Mona comprit et leva les mains en guise d'excuses.

-Nan c'est vrai ça Ar, qui d'autre tu t'es tapée ? Apparemment tu m'en as caché des trucs, super, un an de relation et même pas capable de me dire tout tes exs, super.. J'aurai du rester où j'étais moi, fit alors Melissa en se levant, furieuse et quittant la table pour attraper son manteau et claquer la porte derrière elle.

L'intéressée cachait son visage dans ses mains, désespérée tandis que Spencer se précipitait après sa sœur. Hanna parlait par message à quelqu'un pour éviter tout interrogatoire, Mona s'excusait devant les regards noirs d'Ali et Em et Cece, muette jusque là, détournait l'attention de Chaz pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

Spencer rentra peu après

-Les filles, Melissa est pas du tout bien, je vais la reconduire à sa chambre d'hôtel, je vous revois demain, bonne soirée.

Hanna se leva alors

-Bon désolé, mais c'était pas une bonne idée de toute façon, je vais y aller aussi, à plus.

Mona s'en alla avec Hanna et Cece ne tarda pas non plus. Une fois Chaz, au lit, Alison descendit et rejoint les deux filles.

-T'en fais pas Ar, ça va s'arranger , fit doucement Alison qui la tenait dans ses bras.

-Melissa déteste qu'on lui cache des trucs, je la connais par cœur, elle va jamais me le pardonner.

-Aria, on va tout arranger ma belle, vas te coucher je te promets que demain on va trouver quelque chose d'accord, intervint alors Emily. La brune acquiesça et partit. Il ne restait plus que les deux ex. Alison soupira et débarrassa les derniers couverts et Emily l'aida.

-Ali, je vais y aller aussi, je reviens demain pour trouver quelque chose, ça marche ?

Alison la regarda, elle ne répondit pas, Emily se demanda ce qu'elle avait, au bout d'un moment, la blonde se précipita dans les bras de la brune. "Je veux pas qu'on se dispute comme elles, je veux pas qu'on se cache des choses, je veux pas qu'on se claque la porte au nez moi, je veux qu'on ...qu'on je sais pas moi, qu'on puisse manger une soupe sans drames" Emily sourit à la fin de phrase inattendue de la blonde et resserra son étreinte.

-Ali, il est hors de question que je claque la porte, et je veux ma soupe, t'en fais pas.

Alison se recula et regarda Emily droit dans les yeux, alors la brune comprit qu'Alison était très sérieuse.

-Nan Em, je veux dire, je veux dire que tout ça c'est fini, plus jamais tu ne me quittes dix années sans me parler, plus jamais tu pars, plus jamais tu me laisses, je veux pouvoir te voir chaque jour qu'il me reste c'est compris? Le ton autoritaire mêlé au contexte émotionnel fit sourire Emily, c'était tout Alison ça.

-Ali, est ce que ça veut dire que-

-Oh nan sûrement pas, ce n'est en aucun cas une invitation dans ma chambre, juste... ne me quittes plus. La blonde baissa la tête, mal à l'aise devant son désarmement, elle baissait tous ses murs pour Emily, elle se livrait, car elle n'avait pas honte avec elle.

Emily la serra alors et lui chuchota à l'oreille "Jamais"


End file.
